


Falling Angel

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys' Love, Escort Service, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Escort boy, Jaejoong retrouve dix-huit ans plus tard celui qu'il considérait comme un frère à l'orphelinat dans lequel ils vivaient.





	1. Souvenir d'enfance

L’hiver était terminé et les enfants de l’orphelinat pouvaient jouer dans la cour sans craindre de glisser. La première chose que fit Jaejoong, cinq ans, fut d’aller courir dans tous les coins à la recherche de nouveaux insectes à mettre dans son bocal. Mais il était trop impatient, trop énergique, il ne parvenait pas à en trouver. Il n’arrêtait pas de courir, avec son grand bocal bien serré entre ses petites mains, et ses grands yeux vifs regardaient partout, chaque recoin de verdure qui se remettait des rigueurs de l’hiver. Il ne s’y attendait pas quand quelque chose lui bloqua les jambes, et il tomba sa tête la première sur le sol graveleux de la cour. Le bocal se brisa sous le choc et l’enfant se recroquevilla de douleur sous les rires de ses camarades. Il avait échappé aux débris de verre mais pas au gravier écorcheur de mains et de genoux, alors Jaejoong se mit à pleurer bruyamment. De douleur, de peur, de honte.

— J’ai vu ce que tu as fait ! s’écria une petite voix furieuse. Tu l’as fait tomber !

 

Jaejoong cessa de pleurer et s’assit en tremblant, les mains crispées comme si elles le gênaient. Il voyait cinq garçons bien plus grands que lui qui l’entouraient sans avoir l’intention de l’aider, et un sixième s’approcher d’eux d’un pas précipité. Malgré le fait qu’il avait le même âge que Jaejoong, il n’avait pas peur de se mesurer à des plus grands.

— Vous êtes des brutes, dit-il.

— On ne t’a rien demandé, petit Yunho, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

— Vous n’arrêtez pas de le maltraiter. Laissez-le un peu. Pourquoi tu t’en prends à un plus petit que toi ?

 

Le garçon haussa les épaules avec un sourire mauvais et il partit avec ses copains puisque cela ne l’amusait plus. Yunho aida Jaejoong à se relever, lui frotta les vêtements pour lui retirer les graviers qui s’étaient accrochés à lui. Il lui prit ensuite les mains, constatant que ce n’était pas trop grave. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se blessait, que ce soit à cause des autres ou bien tout seul parce qu’il était incapable de rester en place. Cependant les larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues et il renifla, ses yeux brillants posés sur Yunho qui lui souriait. Celui-ci sortit de la poche de sa veste un mouchoir blanc et il lui essuya les joues humides et salies à cause de la poussière.

— Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main. On va dire à Miss Hong que le bocal est cassé et qu’il faut le ramasser.

 

D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Jaejoong avait toujours vécu dans cet orphelinat et l’an dernier on avait emmené Yunho suite au décès accidentel de ses parents. A son arrivée, il ne parlait à personne et restait dans son coin, et seul Jaejoong tentait de jouer avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il l’accepte. Depuis les deux enfants étaient inséparables et se protégeaient mutuellement.

Tandis que l’on ramassait les débris de verre pour éviter que quelqu’un ne se blesse, Jaejoong se faisait désinfecter à l’infirmerie. Il n’avait plus du tout envie de sortir pour la journée. Yunho était assis sur le lit à côté de lui.

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Ils sont méchants parce qu’ils ont dix ans et aucune famille ne veut les adopter. Alors que toi tu es mignon…

— Et personne ne veut m’adopter non plus, murmura Jaejoong tristement.

— Idiot, si quelqu’un t’emmène, je vais faire quoi moi ? répondit Yunho en lui donnant un léger coup d’épaule.

 

Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de sourire et les deux enfants rirent joyeusement. Qu’importe ce que leur prévoyait l’avenir, ils resteraient tous les deux. Ils ne pensaient à rien d’autre, et comme ils ne côtoyaient pas d’enfants qui avaient des parents, ce n’était pas quelque chose qui leur manquait. Et puis ils avaient Miss Hong, une jeune femme qui travaillait à l’orphelinat et qui était en charge de l’éducation des enfants. Elle était très maternelle avec eux, surtout avec Jaejoong. C’était elle qui l’avait trouvé dans un carton devant la porte de l’orphelinat âgé seulement de quelques semaines. Elle l’appelait « petit ange »… qui se transformait en « petit démon » quand l’hyperactivité de Jaejoong le menait à faire des bêtises. Ce surnom avait marqué Yunho qui à son tour l’appelait « petit ange » quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

 

**xXx**

 

Trois ans après et les choses n’avaient pas changé. Yunho grandissait à vue d’œil alors que Jaejoong restait plus fin que les autres. A cause de cela, il était plus qu’à l’ordinaire le sujet des railleries de la plupart de ses camarades plus âgés. Mais Yunho était toujours là pour le défendre, Yunho qui avait développé une agilité remarquable à son âge. Les autres réfléchissaient à deux fois avant d’oser émettre la moindre remarque sur son petit ange.

Plus ils grandissaient plus ils se rendaient compte qu’ils pouvaient être séparés à tout moment. Ils voyaient partir un à un leurs amis avec des adultes, ils avaient enfin trouvé une famille.

— Yunho, dit un jour Jaejoong tandis qu’ils se prélassaient sur un banc au soleil. Tant que je suis avec toi, ce n’est pas grave si personne ne veut m’adopter.

— Je te promets que quoiqu’il arrive je reste avec toi. Si quelqu’un m’emmène, ou bien t’emmène, on trouvera toujours un moyen de se voir, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu me le promets ?

 

A chaque fois que les yeux de Jaejoong croisaient les siens, Yunho était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il enroula son petit doigt dans celui de son ami et réitéra sa promesse. Il avait besoin de Jaejoong et Jaejoong avait besoin de lui. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Mais cela ne le sera pas toujours.

Yunho avait dix ans quand Miss Hong l’emmena dans le bureau de la directrice de l’orphelinat. Un homme était là, discutant avec elle, et ils se turent quand ils virent l’enfant. Au premier regard il sourit avec tendresse, les yeux humides. Il se leva et s’approcha de Yunho, puis il s’agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur en lui posant ses mains sur les épaules.

— Je t’ai cherché mon grand, dit-il d’une voix douce. Tu ne me connais pas mais je suis ton oncle.

— Mon oncle ? répéta Yunho, abasourdi.

— Je n’ai pas pu venir à la mort de mon demi-frère. Je vis très loin tu sais. Puis on m’a dit que mon neveu n’avait plus personne et qu’il vivait dans un orphelinat, alors je suis venu te chercher.

 

Yunho ne savait quoi dire. Il ignorait qu’il avait encore de la famille. Il ne se souvenait pas d’un oncle, et pour cause, il était entré là à l’âge de quatre ans. Il avait à peine de vagues souvenirs de ses parents. La chaleur dans le sourire de cet homme qui se présentait comme son oncle était touchante. Yunho voyait tout de suite que c’était quelqu’un de bien. Il lui sourit à son tour et l’enlaça tendrement.

— Les papiers sont en règle monsieur Shim, intervint la directrice. Jung Yunho est à présent votre fils.

— Je vais pouvoir t’emmener avec moi, ajouta l’homme. Tu ne manqueras de rien à la maison. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul. Mon épouse est une femme aimante, et puis tu es à présent le grand-frère de Changmin. Tu auras quelqu’un avec qui jouer. Viens, on va préparer tes affaires.

 

Il avait une famille. Yunho n’en revenait pas. Il retourna auprès de Miss Hong au pas de course qui l’accompagna dans sa chambre, suivi de près par son oncle. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Il s’arrêta soudainement dans son rangement.

— Où est-ce que vous vivez ? demanda-t-il à son oncle.

— A Boston.

 

Ce n’était pas une ville de Corée, et Yunho comprit ce qu’il voulait dire par « très loin ».

— C’est aux Etats Unis, expliqua l’oncle.

 

L’enfant pâlit, les yeux écarquillés.

— Jaejoong… murmura-t-il. Où est Jaejoong ?

— Il est parti à l’épicerie avec madame Lee, répondit Miss Hong d’une voix tremblante.

— Je ne veux pas partir, dit Yunho fermement. Je ne veux pas aller aussi loin.

— Yunho, s’étonna oncle Shim. Pourquoi tout à coup ?

 

Il s’approcha de lui et lui prit les mains. Yunho sentit qu’il était blessé d’entendre ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

— Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?

— Ce n’est pas ça mon oncle. Mais je ne veux pas me séparer de Jaejoong.

— Qui est Jaejoong ? demanda l’oncle à Miss Hong.

— Un enfant du même âge que Yunho. Ils sont très proches.

— Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici, tu comprends ? J’ai reçu tardivement le testament de ton père qui me confiait la responsabilité de prendre soin de toi. Je te promets que tu seras aimé, choyé… qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu viennes avec moi ?

 

Si seulement… si seulement son oncle était un homme détestable. Yunho avait une boule douloureuse dans la gorge.

— Je veux… dit-il dans un souffle. Je veux dire au revoir à Jaejoong.

— Il rentre quand ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit Miss Hong tristement. L’épicerie est assez loin.

— Notre vol est à seize heures, déclara l’oncle. Nous pouvons attendre jusqu’à quinze heures, pas plus.

 

Entre temps Yunho finit d’emballer ses affaires, le cœur serré. Mais Jaejoong ne revenait toujours pas. Ils attendirent patiemment dans la cour, son oncle et lui, avec Miss Hong qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiète. Elle espérait que pour une fois madame Lee ne traine pas trop en chemin. Et quand il fut quinze heures passées, l’oncle posa affectueusement une main sur la tête de Yunho.

— Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire attendre le taxi plus longtemps.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas : il pleurait. Il ne se rappela pas exactement ce qu’il s’était passé entre le moment où son oncle lui prit la main et celui où il entra dans la voiture. Il espérait vainement que Jaejoong arrive pendant qu’il disait au revoir à Miss Hong. Il aurait dû être heureux d’avoir une famille, une promesse d’une vie meilleure, mais il était loin d’un tel état d’esprit. Son cœur était déchiré : il ne reverrait plus son petit ange avant longtemps. Et Jaejoong… quand il comprendra qu’il était parti…

Jaejoong arriva à la grille de l’orphelinat et vit Miss Hong qui pleurait. Une voiture avait démarré près de lui et un mauvais pressentiment s’empara de son être. Il laissa tomber le sac de provisions qu’il avait dans les mains, attirant l’attention de Miss Hong qui parut horrifiée de le voir se précipiter vers la voiture. Il vit une tête de l’autre côté de la vitre arrière, un visage qui regardait tristement les grilles.

— Yunho ? fit-il d’une voix tremblante. Où il va ?

 

Il vit son ami se coller contre la vitre. Il vit ses larmes couler sur ses joues, et la voiture commença à partir. Au revoir ? Il partait à son tour, comme les autres ? Où ça ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Jaejoong courait derrière la voiture. Yunho semblait lui dire quelque chose mais il n’entendait pas.

— Yunho ! s’écria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

 

Mais la voiture prenait de la vitesse et elle était hors de portée d’un enfant de dix ans. Jaejoong pleurait lui aussi. Pourquoi cela devait être si soudain ? Il essayait de tenir de rythme, d’aller plus vite, mais c’était vain et il perdit l’équilibre, s’étalant sur le sol. Il ne se releva pas, ne pouvant que voir la voiture disparaître dans un coin de rue, ne pouvant qu’hurler de toutes ses forces. Quelqu’un le prit par les épaules et le serra contre sa poitrine, mais la douleur l’empêchait de reconnaître cette personne. Il hurlait tellement il avait mal. On lui avait arraché quelque chose de très important, et cela le torturait au plus profond de son être. Il continua d’hurler, ignorant les passants intrigués devant un tel spectacle, ignorant les larmes de Miss Hong qui rejoignaient les siennes sur ses joues, car il était sûr d’une chose : où que Yunho soit parti, il ne le reverrait pas.


	2. Escort Boy

_Dix-huit ans plus tard_

               

Le soleil était couché sur Séoul pourtant la ville était plus animée que jamais, car la nuit une autre forme de divertissement prenait place aux activités diurnes. Les bars et les hôtels faisaient leurs plus gros chiffres à ce moment précis de la journée. Quelle que soit sa clientèle, chaque hôtel voyait défiler entre ses murs les secrets les plus enfouis des hommes de la ville. Jaejoong se trouvait cette nuit-là dans une des suites les plus coûteuses d’un hôtel de luxe. Il y venait souvent par ailleurs, bien content de ne pas avoir à payer, car il n’était jamais seul dans ce genre d’endroit. Et il était là, allongé sur un grand lit, sa chemise noire complètement ouverte, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Il regardait avec intensité cet homme qui portait la robe de chambre de l’hôtel, cet homme qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu’il lui offrait. Le jeune homme fit lentement glisser sa main sur son cou, descendant sur ses pectoraux et ses abdos, laissant échapper un long soupir de satisfaction, non pas parce qu’il se sentait bien mais pour augmenter l’excitation de cet homme qui l’admirait avec envie.

— Touche-toi encore, disait-il. Plus bas.

 

Et Jaejoong obéissait, frottant allègrement son entrejambe avec sa main. Les soupirs s’accentuèrent, et il utilisa sa deuxième main pour intensifier ses caresses. Son torse était brûlant et frémissait sous ses propres doigts. L’homme s’approcha de lui : il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Il se lécha les lèvres quand il vit Jaejoong déboutonner son pantalon pour se masturber. Son corps commençait à se tendre et à remuer frénétiquement.

— Tu es si beau, souffla l’autre.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas. On lui disait si souvent. Cet homme le lui avait déjà dit si souvent. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient là tous les deux. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jaejoong faisait ce genre de chose pour lui. Cela étant, aucun des deux ne connaissait le prénom de l’autre. Pour cet homme, il avait un dénommé Hero face à lui. Pour Jaejoong, c’était monsieur Kim. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était son véritable nom de famille ou pas, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Etait-il marié ? Sûrement, il devait avoir une quarantaine d’années, mais il ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Il ne posait jamais de questions personnelles.

Hero le laissa lui retirer son pantalon : Kim ne voulait plus être spectateur. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Jaejoong et lui prit la main, interrompant ses caresses, et prit lui-même le relais avec sa bouche. Machinalement, le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Cela se passait souvent comme ça avec lui. Il lui embrassa le ventre et continua son parcours jusqu’à son cou.

— Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-il d’une voix doucereuse.

— C’est à toi de voir, répondit Jaejoong avec un grand sourire.

 

Kim l’embrassa fougueusement et Jaejoong le défit de son peignoir. Ils se prélassèrent longuement l’un contre l’autre dans un semblant de tendresse, puis Kim le fit se retourner, finissant de le déshabiller et lui mordillant les épaules. Il lui caressait la peau avec envie, lui prenant les fesses dans la paume de sa main.

— J’ai bien envie de tester autre chose, lui murmura-t-il dans l’oreille. Ça te dit les jeux de rôle ?

— Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

— J’aimerai te prendre comme si je te forçais.

 

Il ne cachait pas son amusement dans sa voix. Jaejoong tourna sa tête vers lui, perplexe.

— Tu veux simuler un viol ?

— Puisque tu demandes…

— Ça te coûtera le double, trancha Jaejoong en passant sa main sur le visage de son amant. Le client a toujours raison, mais c’est moi qui fixe les prix.

— J’ai les moyens pour ça, répondit Kim en souriant.

 

Il voulait vraiment faire ce genre de chose. Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir : il n’avait pas le choix, qu’il le veuille ou non. Alors il le laissa faire, faisant mine de se plaindre, de se débattre légèrement, comme l’autre le désirait. Il le laissa malmener son corps à la limite entre le jeu et le sadisme. Heureusement pour Jaejoong qu’il n’en était pas à son premier coup d’essai en matière de sexe brusque, il pouvait endurer tout ça.

La nuit fut courte et la première chose que fit Jaejoong à son réveil fut d’aller prendre une douche sous les yeux lubrique de son client qui appréciait à la fois la vue et sa cigarette matinale. Il fut très vite prêt à quitter l’hôtel. Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux devant la porte, Jaejoong étant sur le point de partir. Kim lui tendit une enveloppe remplie de billets que Jaejoong rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— J’ai droit à un baiser d’adieu ? demanda le quarantenaire.

— C’est en supplément, répondit Jaejoong d’une voix rauque.

 

Kim lui caressa le visage et le regarda partir, admirant sa démarche jusqu’au bout du couloir où Jaejoong entra dans l’ascenseur. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois son client en gardant une allure haute et fière mais une fois que la porte métallique se referma, il ferma les yeux et se massa les reins.

— Quelle brute… connard, râla-t-il.

 

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d’air frais et se rendit dans son café habituel pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il ne traina pas au magasin. Il aimait boire son café en marchant : il avait ses habitudes, en sortant du travail, toujours le même parcours, le même rituel. A une cinquantaine de mètres du café, il y avait un fleuriste chez lequel il prenait toujours un bouquet. Il chantonnait en chemin, marchant encore quelques centaines de mètres jusqu’à se retrouver devant un hôpital. Il entra et alla directement à l’accueil où une infirmière souriante le salua chaleureusement.

— Bonjour, dit-il, je viens régler les frais mensuels de Hong Shin Hye.

— Ah très bien, répondit l’infirmière d’une voix fluette.

— Comment va-t-elle aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il en sortant une partie du contenu de l’enveloppe qu’il avait dans sa poche intérieure.

— Elle va mieux, mais la chimio la fatigue beaucoup. Elle sera heureuse de vous voir.

— Merci.

 

Il prit la direction de l’étage réservé aux patients nécessitant des soins de longue durée et entra dans une des chambres. Miss Hong était dans son lit, le dossier remonté pour qu’elle soit en position assise, lisant un livre. Son visage était très pâle mais elle gardait le sourire. Bien qu’encore jeune, la maladie avait fatigué ses traits, et elle portait un bonnet gris qui lui cachait entièrement le cuir chevelu. Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’elle vit Jaejoong qui lui répondit chaleureusement. Il changea les fleurs qui commençaient à s’abîmer dans leur vase par le nouveau bouquet.

— Merci mon garçon.

— Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit Jaejoong en s’asseyant près d’elle, constatant les cernes qu’elle avait sous les yeux.

— Je vais très bien, soupira-t-elle. Cesse donc de t’inquiéter pour moi.

— Après tout ce que tu subis depuis quelques mois, c’est normal que je m’inquiète non ? continua-il en lui prenant la main.

— C’est normal que je paraisse fatiguée. C’est normal que je perde mes cheveux. Mais toi, tu viens me voir tôt le matin et tu as toujours une mine épouvantable, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix faussement contrariée en lui caressant les cheveux. Je me sentirai mieux si tu n’avais pas un travail aussi épuisant. Quel genre de compagnie fait travailler ses employés toute la nuit ?

 

Jaejoong baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, si elle savait ce qu’il faisait vraiment de ses nuits depuis des années elle ne l’accepterait pas, surtout dans l’état dans lequel elle était. Elle avait d’autres soucis en tête et Jaejoong lui avait déjà causé bien d’autres contrariétés dans le passé. Elle avait été tellement heureuse quand il lui avait annoncé qu’il avait été embauché dans une agence respectable, il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à la décevoir une nouvelle fois en lui disant la vérité, que chacun de ses entretiens d’embauche s’étaient résolus par un échec.

— Va donc te reposer, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix douce.

— Oui maman, soupira-t-il en se levant.

— Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, rougit-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Tu t’es toujours occupée de moi pendant plus de vingt ans même quand j’étais en âge de quitter l’orphelinat.

 

Il n’avait jamais été adopté. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Mais ce n’était pas plus mal : il n’aurait pas voulu considérer une autre femme que Miss Hong comme une mère, car elle lui avait toujours montré une affection particulière, même pendant son adolescence qui fut la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Il lui embrassa le front avant de partir et lui promit de revenir le plus tôt possible.

Cette fois, il se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez lui. Après une demi-heure de trajet, il se retrouva devant son immeuble. Il était temps de prendre un peu de repos, il en avait bien besoin. Il tomba nez à nez avec son colocataire. Les mains sur les hanches, Yoochun le questionnait du regard.

— Je reviens de l’hôpital, expliqua Jaejoong.

— Comment va Miss Hong ?

— Mieux. Les médecins disent que le pire est passé.

— J’en suis rassuré, répondit Yoochun. Je passerai la voir tout à l’heure.

— Ça lui fera plaisir d’avoir de la compagnie.

— Et tu as passé la nuit où ?

— Tu vas me poser cette question à chaque fois ? répliqua-t-il. Tu sais très bien où j’étais.

 

Le regard noir, il alla rapidement dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Yoochun le rejoignit aussitôt, ne comptant pas clore la conversation.

— Il n’est pas trop tard pour arrêter ça, dit-il, excédé. Tu n’as pas à faire ce genre de chose.

— Je suis fatigué d’entendre toujours le même refrain depuis cinq ans, soupira Jaejoong en se glissant dans son lit.

— Junsu et moi on s’inquiète, c’est normal. Et si Miss Hong savait…

— Si jamais tu lui dis la vérité, je mets un terme à notre amitié, coupa Jaejoong. Est-ce clair ?

— Ce n’est pas la peine de te montrer agressif envers moi, répliqua Yoochun. Qui est-ce qui était toujours là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère à chaque fois que tu t’attirais des ennuis au lycée ?

— Je sais ce que je te dois, répondit sèchement Jaejoong, la voix étouffée dans ses draps.

— Alors viens travailler au restaurant. Je sais que tu ne gagneras pas autant, mais tu peux toujours espérer avoir un pourboire important si tu travailles bien, comme tu es beau gosse…

 

Il s’assit sur le lit et lui posa la main sur son épaule.

— Gagner des sous sur mon physique, ça c’est une idée, ironisa Jaejoong.

— C’est toujours mieux que de faire ce que tu fais.

— Ah tu as honte de traîner avec une pute ? s’exclama le jeune homme en se redressant.

— Je n’ai pas honte, répondit Yoochun. Je suis triste, c’est tout. Parce que tu n’as pas changé depuis quinze ans que je te connais. Tu cherches toujours à te détruire.

— Tu me fatigues Yoochun, grommela-t-il en se cachant de nouveau sous ses draps. Je ne touche pas à la drogue, je choisis mes clients avec soin, on ne fait pas ça n’importe où, n’importe comment, je me protège. Ce n’est pas comme si je trainais dans les rues.

— Ouais on peut voir ça comme ça, soupira son ami. Ça pourrait être pire. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour midi ?

— Les nouilles façon Chunnie, marmonna le boudeur.

 

Yoochun sourit et lui ébouriffa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient des draps. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se disputaient à ce sujet, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il avait rencontré Jaejoong pendant leurs études secondaires. C’était un enfant particulier, un peu hyperactif sur les bords, mais souvent triste, avec une tendance à se retrouver mêler à toute sorte d’ennuis, notamment à des bagarres, puisqu’il ne laissait personne se moquer de son visage féminin et de sa fragilité évidente. Il s’était lié d’amitié avec Yoochun et Junsu, les deux seuls garçons avec qui il était parvenu à s’entendre. Autrement il avait toujours préféré être seul.

 

**xXx**

 

                L’aéroport d’Incheon était noir de monde entre ceux qui partaient et ceux qui arrivaient des quatre coins du monde. Il était quinze heures et le vol venant de Los Angeles venait d’atterrir. Une famille de quatre personnes sortit du sas, apparemment heureuse d’être en Corée du Sud. C’était une famille sud-coréenne, mais elle n’avait pas foulé la terre de ses origines depuis des années.

— Votre père et moi allons voir la maison, dit la mère à ses deux fils adultes. Les valises nous suivront. Vous désirez faire quelque chose de particulier ?

— Yunho a dit qu’il voulait m’emmener visiter la ville, répondit le plus jeune.

— J’ai juste dit que c’était un manque dans la culture d’un coréen de ne pas savoir grand-chose de notre histoire, intervint ledit Yunho avec un sourire éclatant en passant son bras autour du cou de son frère. N’est-ce pas Changminnie ?

— Autrement dit il va m’emmener boire, expliqua Changmin.

— Ne faites pas trop de bêtises tout de même, sourit la mère.

— C’est mal nous connaître, maman.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, ajouta le cadet. Je veillerai à ce que mon frère ne se perde pas.

 

Les deux garçons laissèrent leur mère derrière eux, trop heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes après un vol aussi long. Une fois à l’extérieur et avant de prendre un taxi pour se rendre au cœur de la ville, Yunho s’immobilisa un peu, admirant le ciel. Changmin le toisa du regard sans rien dire. Il savait ce que ça signifiait pour lui d’être là, alors il se contenta de sourire, partageant cet instant d’émotion avec lui.

— J’en ai mis du temps, mais je suis de retour, dit-il.


	3. Rendez-vous

Jaejoong avait passé la journée dans sa chambre et n’en était sorti que pour manger. Le soleil une fois couché il rejoignit Yoochun au salon. Son rendez-vous de la dernière nuit l’avait beaucoup fatigué et il avait encore une gêne, ni trop douloureuse ni très légère, quand il marchait, ce que remarqua aussitôt Yoochun qui attendit que Jaejoong plonge de face sur le canapé pour lui en toucher deux mots.

— Accident de travail ? demanda-t-il en sirotant un thé.

— Un détraqué, répondit Jaejoong, la voix étouffée dans un coussin.

— Heureusement que tu me disais que tu faisais attention.

 

Le jeune homme se redressa, restant installé face contre le canapé, les jambes étendues derrière lui. Il sortit de sa poche de jean un paquet de cigarette et il en alluma une.

— C’était exceptionnel, ce mec a voulu réaliser un de ses fantasmes les plus tordus.

— Te faire mal ?

— Me violer.

 

Yoochun recracha la gorgée qu’il était sur le point d’avaler. Jaejoong chantonna légèrement avant de tirer une bouffée.

— Enfin… simuler une situation forcée.

— Je préfère ne pas savoir, marmonna Yoochun.

 

Ils entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer.

— Raaaaaaaaaaaaaamen ! fit une voix aigue dans le corridor.

 

Junsu apparut dans le salon les bras chargés de provision. L’ambiance fut immédiatement détendue et Jaejoong s’assit correctement avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme étala le dîner sur la table du salon.

— Qu’est-ce que vous racontez de beau ?

— Le dernier coup de Hero.

— Je ne veux pas savoir, coupa aussitôt Junsu qui ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

 

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble, chaleureusement, entre amis. Ils passèrent presque toute la nuit à commenter allègrement ce qui passait à la télévision autour de ramens bien chauds puis d’un pot de crème glacée. C’était leur jeu du samedi soir : ils suivaient un drama romantique et, alors que Yoochun et Junsu appréciaient l’histoire tout en se moquant gentiment des passages trop mielleux, Jaejoong lui abondait en répliques plus acerbes.

 

**xXx**

 

Il était dix heures du matin et Yunho et Changmin étaient en ville à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier. La veille, contrairement à ce qu’ils avaient dit à leur mère, ils avaient passé leur temps à essayer de trouver un lieu que Yunho chérissait particulièrement mais cela remontait à trop loin, il n’arrivait pas à retrouver l’adresse. Revenant bredouilles le soir dans leur nouvelle maison, Changmin avait aidé son frère à faire des recherches sur internet car il savait que cela lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, et, enfin, ils avaient une adresse précise. Alors, lorsqu’ils purent enfin repartir à l’aventure.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier modeste et les souvenirs de Yunho commencèrent à resurgir. Il reconnaissait les rues et il n’avait pas besoin de demander son chemin, ses jambes le menaient toutes seule jusqu’à un bâtiment plutôt ancien. Il n’y avait personne et au vu de ce qu’on pouvait apercevoir de l’autre côté de la grille, cela faisait longtemps que personne n’avait animé la cour. Le bâtiment lui-même avait l’air désert. Yunho fronça les sourcils.

— C’était bien là l’orphelinat où tu étais ?

— Oui. Il aurait donc fermé ses portes.

 

Il tentait du mieux qu’il pouvait de surmonter ses émotions et il essaya d’ouvrir la porte en fer. Elle n’était pas verrouillée, alors ils entrèrent dans la cour silencieusement. Yunho jetait un regard dans tous les recoins comme s’il cherchait quelqu’un. Son pied buta dans quelque chose : un vieux jouet abandonné. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et le contempla avec un léger sourire. C’était une petite voiture rouge en plastique. Il avait beaucoup joué avec ce genre d’objet il y avait de cela bien des années. Il faisait des courses avec Jaejoong dans les graviers, abîmant honteusement les petites roues fragiles. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit inattendu. Quelqu’un sortait du bâtiment, un vieil homme qui s’étonna aussitôt de la présence des deux jeunes hommes. Il leur dit qu’il était chargé de l’entretien des locaux en vue d’un rachat potentiel.

— Qu’est-il arrivé à l’orphelinat ? demanda Yunho.

— Il a fermé il y a sept ans suite au décès de la directrice, répondit l’homme.

— Je suis désolé, murmura tristement Yunho. Personne n’a pu reprendre l’établissement ? Madame Lee… ou Hong Shin Hye. Vous les connaissez ?

— Madame Lee a pris sa retraite, mais mademoiselle Shin Hye n’avait pas les qualifications requises pour être directrice, alors elle est partie.

— Et les enfants ? continua Yunho.

— D’après ce que je sais ils ont été placés dans divers centres d’accueils ou dans des familles.

— Vous ne saurez pas où Miss Hong s’est installée par hasard ? interrogea Changmin, sentant que son frère commençait à perdre espoir.

— Non je suis désolé jeune monsieur.

— Merci quand même, soupira Yunho.

 

Les deux frères, n’ayant plus rien à faire ici, sortirent de l’enceinte de l’ancien orphelinat. Changmin regardait Yunho avec inquiétude et le laissa dans ses réflexions. Le plus âgé s’arrêta dans la rue, se souvenant de l’endroit même où il avait pris le taxi qui l’avait emmené loin d’ici. C’était là qu’il avait vu Jaejoong pour la première fois.

— J’ai perdu toutes les pistes que j’avais pour le retrouver, dit-il tristement. Comment je vais le retrouver dans la troisième plus grande mégalopole du monde, si tant est qu’il vive encore à Séoul ?

— Courage frangin, fit Changmin en lui tapotant le dos. Ça ne fait pas vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes en Corée. On trouvera un moyen de le retrouver.

 

Mais comment ? Yunho avait tant attendu que ce jour arrive et Changmin s’était montré tellement motivé pour l’aider dans ses recherches parce que ça lui tenait à cœur, qu’à présent il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. Il avait mis tous ses espoirs dans ce lieu qui ne le menait à rien au final.

 

**xXx**

 

Dans l’appartement des garçons, tandis que Jaejoong trainait au lit, le téléphone se mit à résonner dans le salon, rompant le silence matinal. Yoochun frappa à la porte de la chambre de son ami pour le réveiller.

— Tu n’as qu’à répondre, râla l’endormi.

— C’est ton téléphone professionnel, expliqua Yoochun en cachant son amertume.

 

Si seulement il pouvait le balancer au fond du fleuve ce foutu téléphone. Jaejoong n’eut d’autre choix que de se lever pour répondre. Vêtu uniquement d’un pantalon de pyjama, il fit les cents pas dans le salon, le combiné collé à son oreille.

— Ah ! Monsieur Park ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton enjoué sous le regard perplexe de Yoochun. Ça faisait longtemps… oui je suis toujours disponible pour toi. Ce soir ? Oui j’y serai.

 

Et il raccrocha.

— Le détraqué de l’autre fois ? demanda Yoochun, inquiet.

— Non. Tu n’as pas besoin d’en savoir plus. Et puis cet homme me respecte, à sa façon.

— En se payant du bon temps avec tes f…

— Chunnie, coupa Jaejoong. J’aimerai bien que tu cesses de les juger.

— Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que l’autre de la dernière fois était sain tout de même ? répliqua son ami.

— Je préfère qu’il assouvisse ses fantasmes les plus malsains avec moi plutôt qu’il aille se chercher des garçons qui n’ont rien demandé dans la rue et qu’il abuse d’eux pour de vrai. Il a les moyens de me payer et bien comme ça il ne fait de mal à personne.

— C’est comme ça que tu te rassures ? continua Yoochun, estomaqué. Il ne fait de mal à personne, sauf à toi.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas et partit dans sa chambre. Comme toujours il préférait éviter de débattre sur le sujet. Yoochun alla travailler au restaurant dans lequel il était apprenti cuisinier et quand il revint le soir, Jaejoong était déjà parti, ne trouvant que Junsu au salon. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur quand il vit sa mine renfrognée.

— C’est à Jaejoong d’arrêter de lui-même, dit Junsu après un long silence.

 

Je sais, je sais, je sais ! Voulut-il répondre mais il ne dit rien et s’assit sur le canapé à côté de son ami. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Junsu et essaya de ne plus y penser.

Jaejoong arriva à l’hôtel où il avait l’habitude de rencontrer ses rendez-vous. Il portait un costume noir de façon volontairement débraillée et prit l’ascenseur. C’était comme si le chemin était tracé, il le connaissait par cœur. Il chantonnait toujours la même chanson tandis qu’il traversait le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre où on l’attendait. Il frappa à la porte et n’attendit pas qu’on réponde pour entrer. A l’intérieur, il retrouva son client, monsieur Park. Cet homme devait approcher la soixantaine à en juger par les rides qui marquaient son visage et ses cheveux grisonnants. Jaejoong lui sourit. Park s’avança vers lui et lui prit la main pour y déposer ses lèvres.

— Toujours aussi élégant mon ami.

 

Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps et Jaejoong commença à s’effeuiller. Ils s’installèrent sur le lit et le jeune homme se mit à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de Park, commençant à proprement parler son service particulier. Park lui tenait fermement les hanches, et il semblait apprécier le contact avec sa peau.

La première séance terminée, ils reprirent leur souffle et Jaejoong s’assit sur le bord du lit, roulant des épaules pour détendre ses muscles.

— Tu m’as manqué, soupira Park en reposant sa tête sur l’oreiller moelleux et reposant.

— M’aurais-tu été infidèle ? se moqua le jeune homme.

— Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître non. Je n’ai jamais été voir un autre escort que toi.

— Vraiment ? Tu étais du genre fidèle avec ta femme ?

— Evidemment. J’avais trop de respect pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas être avec le garçon que j’aimais, et même si pendant mon mariage j’avais des sentiments pour quelqu’un, il ne se passait jamais rien. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle décède, je ne l’ai jamais bafouée.

— Et tu le regrettes ?

— Non. Mais regarde-moi maintenant. Si je veux rattraper le temps que j’ai perdu, je ne peux trouver des hommes aussi beaux que toi qu’en les payant.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, l’air songeur.

— Personne ne voudrait d’un homme aussi vieux que moi.

— Tu es encore un bel homme pour ton âge, murmura Jaejoong. Et puis tu es doué au lit.

— Tu trouves ? Honnêtement, si on s’était rencontré comme ça dans la rue, est-ce que tu aurais eu une aventure avec moi ?

 

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. En fait, il ne le savait même pas. Park était un homme bien et respectable, mais il n’avait pas suffisamment de recul pour savoir répondre à ce genre de question. Park sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Bien sûr que non, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas vexé. C’est normal.

— Pourquoi ne trouverais-tu pas quelqu’un de ton âge ?

— Il est trop tard pour ça, rit-il. Et j’aime bien être avec toi.

 

Il lui embrassa tendrement l’épaule.

— Tu ne serais tout de même pas amoureux de moi ?

— Non plus. Je veux juste en profiter un peu.

 

Et il s’allongea sur lui en lui caressant la hanche, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur son cou. Après quelques minutes, Park se leva pour chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires posées sur une commode. Il ramena un sac rouge bordeaux avec le nom d’une grande marque imprimé sur ses deux faces.

— Je t’ai ramené ça de Prague, expliqua-t-il.

 

Perplexe, Jaejoong ouvrit le sac et en sortit une chemise d’une très grande qualité. Il regarda Park avec des yeux ronds.

— Ce n’est pas la première fois que je te fais un cadeau.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour ta maîtresse, railla Jaejoong.

— Disons que c’est pour te remercier d’être si agréable avec moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Sans vouloir te contrarier, c’est un peu pour ça que je suis payé.

— Je sais.

— Mais honnêtement, tu es le seul qui as autant d’estime pour moi, qui ne me traite pas comme un prostitué, donc je suis plus naturel avec toi qu’avec les autres. Tu es le seul à connaître mon vrai nom.

 

Il déposa le sac aux pieds du lit et incita Park à s’approcher.

— Tu es prêt pour un deuxième round ? demanda Jaejoong en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

 

Ils passèrent à la deuxième séance, plus intense que la première. Après que ce fut fini, Jaejoong s’était étendu de tout son long, tournant le dos à Park pour apprécier de son côté sa cigarette, tout en sachant que son amant en profiterait pour l’admirer secrètement.

— J’ai quelque chose à te demander, commença Park. Je t’ai déjà parlé de mon fils, n’est-ce pas ?

— Celui qui est parti ? demanda Jaejoong en se tournant vers lui.

— Oui. Tu sais qu’il est allé se marier avec une fille de la campagne, refusant mon héritage. Je n’ai pas honte personnellement de ses choix mais la société mondaine n’est pas de cet avis. Et à la réception de demain, on me demande de venir avec mon héritier.

— En voilà une situation délicate. Et qu’est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

— Et bien personne n’a jamais vu mon fils, et vous avez à peu près le même âge, il me semble que c’est dans tes cordes.

— Tu veux que je me fasse passer pour ton fils demain soir ? rit Jaejoong.

— Oui. Ça me rendrait un grand service.

— Et bien ça fait partie de mon métier d’escort, d’escorter les gens, admit-il.

— Merci beaucoup.

 

Avec un grand sourire, il lui embrassa le front.

— Sauf qu’un père n’est pas sensé baiser son fils, se moqua le jeune homme.

— Demain Jaejoong, murmura Park en lui effleurant les lèvres de ses doigts. Ton rôle commence demain.

— Et puis quitte à être dépravé, autant rajouter l’inceste dans ma liste, continua-t-il d’un même ton.

— Je suis un vieux pervers et j’assume.


	4. Faux semblants

Jaejoong se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Il était confortablement installé dans une voiture de luxe, portant un costume de soirée gracieusement prêté. On lui mit la main sur la cuisse.

— Tu as l’air nerveux, murmura Park.

— Et si on rencontrait un de mes clients ? demanda-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre l’entrée de l’hôtel où se tenait la réception.

— Ils diraient quoi ? Ils afficheraient devant tout le monde qu’ils ont eu une affaire avec un escort boy ? Ils se tairont, c’est tout, répondit l’homme en souriant.

 

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Park arrangea le nœud papillon de son fils de substitution.

— Il te suffira juste de dire bonjour aux vieux pompeux et de sourire. Tu n’auras rien à dire de particulier. J’en ai assez de justifier l’absence de mon héritier à mes côtés et d’écouter leurs vieilles théories dépassées.

— Alors pourquoi tu participes à ce genre de réception ? interrogea Jaejoong.

— Généralement je n’y vais pas pour ne pas avoir à les supporter, mais ce soir je retrouve un ami, répondit Park en retrouvant son sourire chaleureux.

— C’est la première fois qu’on me demande de jouer un fils.

— Parce qu’il y en a qui te demandent de prétendre être leur petit ami ? En public ? fit Park, sceptique.

— Un ami, un cousin, ou un petit ami oui quand ce sont des femmes qui font appel à moi, répondit le jeune homme.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais des femmes pour clientes aussi. Tu couches avec ?

— C’est arrivé.

 

Park le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Jaejoong haussa les épaules.

— C’est ce que je suis. Ce n’est pas plus désagréable de coucher avec une femme pour laquelle on ne ressent rien qu’avec un homme pour lequel on ne ressent rien non plus.

— Beaucoup de gens se sentent seuls et ont besoin d’un peu de chaleur humaine, soupira Park. Qui suis-je pour les blâmer, moi qui couche avec toi un soir et qui te demande de jouer le rôle d’un fils le lendemain ?

— Je me disais bien que je trouvais ça bizarrement sain que tu ne me demandes pas d’entrer dans le délire du papa gâteau dans nos jeux nocturnes, murmura Jaejoong tandis qu’ils entraient dans le hall.

— Mon dieu Jaejoong, avoir un esprit aussi tordu à ton âge… se moqua son vis-à-vis.

— Dois-je t’appeler « papa » ce soir ? Monsieur mon paternel ?

— Ça me fait bizarre aussi, répliqua-t-il, gêné.

 

Jaejoong, lui, cachait sa gêne dans son rire. Au fond, il aurait bien aimé avoir un père comme lui qui aurait pu l’épauler et le comprendre à une certaine période de sa vie où il avait tout rejeté. Mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière, bien trop tard pour pouvoir considérer Park comme un père. Au mieux c’était un bon ami qui ne le jugeait pas dans ce qu’il faisait.

— Maintenant silence, jeune homme, ajouta Park.

— Oui monsieur.

 

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, à la fois pompeuse et solennelle, remplie de ces hommes riches, possédant une compagnie de renom, accompagnés de leurs femmes aux chevelures tirées et aux sourires forcés. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jaejoong avait côtoyé ce genre d’ambiance dans son métier, il savait comment se comporter. Il se contenta de suivre Park dans la salle, les mains dans le dos, adoptant une posture très droite. Ils saluèrent quelques directeurs d’entreprise, des PDG, des gens fiers de leur pouvoir. Par chance ses craintes étaient infondées, il ne croisa pas un de ses autres clients spéciaux.

— Profite du buffet gratuit, lui murmura Park avec amusement.

— Chouette !

— Park Dong Hee ! s’exclama un homme près d’eux.

 

Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année s’approcha d’eux, les bras ouverts, et il enlaça Park chaleureusement, et celui-ci lui répondait avec le même sourire non feint.

— Shim Jung Min ! répondit Park. Bienvenue au pays.

— Ravi de voir que tu es sorti de ta forteresse de solitude pour me voir, dit son ami.

 

Jaejoong écouta à peine le reste de la conversation considérant que cela ne le concernait pas. Il leur adressa un vague signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les tables où étaient dressés les différents plats constituant le buffet. C’était évidemment des mets qu’il ne mangeait pas tous les jours, alors il commença par regarder tout ce qu’il y avait pour voir ce qui lui faisait envie. Les plats exposés formaient un vrai mélange éclatant de couleurs vives et alléchantes, décorés avec soin. Au centre, il y avait un aquarium où se prélassaient quelques homards, ne se doutant pas de leur sort. Jaejoong les regarda avec amusement. Pauvres bêtes. Finir comme plat de résistance à des hommes fiers de pouvoir se payer quelque chose de cher. Il tapota à la vitre de l’aquarium.

— Vous aussi vous n’avez d’autre choix que d’être mangés par des riches. Je vous comprends plus que vous ne croyez.

 

Il se risqua à mettre sa main dans l’eau par curiosité jusqu’à ce qu’il se fasse malencontreusement pincer. Il se retira aussitôt non sans lâcher une plainte aigue.

— C’est vicieux ces bêtes-là, fit une voix proche de lui.

 

Jaejoong n’avait pas remarqué qu’il n’était pas le seul à tourner autour de la nourriture.

 

**xXx**

 

Il errait silencieusement dans toute la salle de réception. Il n’avait pas sa place ici mais il avait suivi son père comme d’habitude. Changmin, lui, devait suivre consciencieusement le chef de famille, étant le plus impliqué dans les affaires. Yunho avait toujours eu l’esprit ailleurs, et leur père lui donnait plus de liberté. Il regardait de loin les hommes d’affaire se saluer, et discuter, tandis que lui commençait à avoir faim, et pour l’instant pas grand monde ne s’était approché du buffet. Il chantonna avec légèreté jusqu’à arriver aux tables dans un coin de la salle et vit un jeune homme jouer innocemment avec les homards. C’était très inattendu dans un endroit aussi solennel qu’une réception de la haute société et Yunho ne put s’empêcher de sourire, même quand le jeune homme se fit pincer par le plat du jour.

— C’est vicieux ces bêtes-là, lui dit-il, amusé.

 

Son interlocuteur se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. De grands yeux noirs qui ressortaient sur son visage très pâle. Un sentiment étrange traversa l’esprit de Yunho. L’étonnement une fois passé, son vis-à-vis reprit une expression plus neutre.

— Oui ça fait mal, répondit-il avec une pointe d’humour. Je suis bien content de les avoir dans mon assiette une fois qu’ils auront été cuits.

 

Ils se regardèrent longuement, et il semblerait que l’étrange impression qui ne quittait pas Yunho était réciproque.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong détailla cet homme qui avait engagé la conversation. Il fut soudainement submergé d’une émotion qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C’était comme si un souvenir venait de prendre forme sous ses yeux et avant qu’il n’ait l’occasion d’avoir des réponses à ses questions, il préféra s’éloigner à grand pas. Mais l’homme lui attrapa le bras, le regard aussi perdu que le sien.

— On ne se serait pas déjà vus auparavant ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit Jaejoong d’une voix incertaine.

 

L’homme semblait pâlir à vue d’œil, les yeux aussitôt agrandis.

— Jaejoong ? fit-il d’une petite voix.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, le regard plongé dans celui de cette personne qui semblait le connaître. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, mais pourquoi pleurerait-il ? Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l’évidence. Mais ces yeux, ce teint mâte… il les avait reconnus de la même manière qu’il avait été reconnu par cet homme. Il resta immobile, le cœur serré, ne sachant comment réagir. Yunho. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Sans rajouter quoique ce soit Yunho serra plus fermement ses doigts sur son poignet et l’emmena précipitamment à l’écart dans une salle vide. Une fois à l’abri des regards, il prit le visage de Jaejoong entre ses mains et l’examina plus longuement.

— C’est bien toi ! s’exclama-t-il en souriant. Regarde-toi !

 

Il avait envie de pleurer. Il l’avait trouvé, alors qu’il avait perdu toutes les pistes sur lesquelles il comptait, il avait trouvé Jaejoong d’une manière tellement inattendue. Jaejoong ne disait rien, mais ses yeux trahissaient son trouble. Alors il le serra fermement dans ses bras. Il sentit les mains de son ami d’enfance se resserrer dans son dos, agrippant sa veste.

Jaejoong posa son front sur l’épaule de Yunho, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Trop de souvenirs remontaient d’un coup dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais il était sûr d’une chose : il était profondément touché et heureux. Cela faisait combien de temps qu’il n’avait pas reposé son cœur contre celui de Yunho ? Pendant un instant, il lui semblait être revenu à cette période insouciante où les enfants qu’ils étaient ne se quittaient pas et partageaient tout.

— Je crois rêver, murmura Yunho. Je t’ai cherché. Depuis que je suis revenu je n’ai fait que te chercher.

— Yunho, fit Jaejoong d’une voix étouffée.

— Regarde-toi, répéta-t-il en se desserrant légèrement pour reprendre le visage de son ami entre ses paumes. Je passais mes journées à imaginer comment tu avais grandi, comment tu avais vécu, ce qu’il t’était arrivé. Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans un tel endroit ?

— Je… je suis venu avec Park Dong Hee… répondit le jeune homme.

 

Avec Park Dong Hee. Jaejoong pâlit, se souvenant de la raison de sa présence ici. Il commença à se sentir mal, la rencontre entre son passé et son présent risquait d’être affreusement douloureuse. Si Yoochun et Junsu n’acceptaient pas son style de vie, il savait avec certitude que Yunho n’allait pas comprendre.

— C’est toi le fils que Park Dong Hee a emmené ? s’étonna Yunho. Les autres vieux ne parlaient que de ça. Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies enfin été adopté par une bonne famille.

 

Il semblait à Jaejoong que son cœur s’était arrêté, ne pouvant pas contredire son ami à ce sujet au risque de devoir lui révéler la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser croire à un tel mensonge.

— Quel bonheur de te retrouver, continua Yunho. Tu m’as tant manqué…

— Tu m’as manqué aussi, répondit Jaejoong.

 

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire d’autre, il se demandait même encore si ce qu’il vivait était réel. Il était sincèrement heureux de le voir, mais d’autres paramètres venaient gâcher le tableau et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c’était exactement. Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Yunho, lui, était complètement sincère dans tout ce qu’il dégageait. Il nageait dans le bonheur, c’était évident et si simple à ses yeux.

— Tu te souviens comment je t’appelais ? fit-il avec son sourire continuel. Petit ange.

 

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal. C’était une autre vie, une période innocente, et à présent il était tellement loin de tout ça qu’il se demandait si ces souvenirs étaient les siens. Yunho fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue avec tendresse. Il ferma les yeux à son contact, faisant de son mieux pour s’empêcher de trembler.

— Ça te dit qu’on aille s’installer quelque part pour discuter ? Il y a un petit salon dans le hall de l’hôtel.

 

Parfait. Marcher un peu permettrait à Jaejoong de mettre de l’ordre dans sa tête. Ils commandèrent quelques boissons et s’assirent dans un coin du salon. Ils étaient seuls et pouvaient parler tranquillement. Ou plutôt ce fut Yunho qui raconta comment il avait vécu à Boston et Jaejoong l’écoutait tout en faisant le tri dans ses pensées. Il avait oublié qu’il était parti si loin. Miss Hong avait dû lui dire, mais il l’avait volontairement oublié, parce que ça aurait été trop douloureux de se souvenir. Tandis que Yunho racontait de manière animée la vie d’un jeune coréen en terre inconnue, Jaejoong ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Il avait grandi. Il avait toujours su que Yunho serait un homme de grande taille et très viril avec des épaules larges et la mâchoire carrée, et pourtant il avait gardé cette innocence, cette façon de sourire si lumineuse.

— Je parle beaucoup, finit-il par avouer. Et toi alors ?

— Moi ? s’étonna Jaejoong, qui n’était pas pressé de raconter sa vie. Oh tu sais, j’ai eu une vie complètement banale.

 

Il n’avait d’autre choix que de lui mentir. Yunho le regardait avec tellement de douceur que lui dire la vérité aurait été un drame. Jaejoong remercia silencieusement l’innocence de son ami car il ne lui posa pas de question, se contentant de lui prendre la main.

— Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je veux rattraper le temps perdu.

 

Facile à dire. Jaejoong sourit amèrement. C’était aussi impossible que de remonter le temps. Il ne voulait pas rebâtir une relation avec quelqu’un qui avait tant compté à ses yeux sur un mensonge aussi énorme. Et pourtant une partie de lui supporterait mal une nouvelle séparation définitive avec lui, et d’un autre côté il était réticent à redevenir fusionnel. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer à discuter loin de toute autre forme de vie et ils durent y mettre fin à contrecœur car il était temps de rentrer. Bien qu’il fût toujours incertain, Jaejoong donna quand même son numéro de téléphone à Yunho qui le serra une dernière fois chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le rêve étrange prenait fin et Jaejoong rejoignit Park dans sa voiture.

— Tiens, fit-il amusé, je t’ai perdu de vue à un moment. Tu étais en train de chercher de nouveaux clients.

— Non, répondit le jeune homme sèchement.

— Je t’ai pourtant vu partir de la grande salle avec un homme. Tu ne perds pas le nord…

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Jaejoong en fermant les yeux.

 

Park se tut et son sourire disparut. Il voyait très bien que Jaejoong n’avait pas l’air bien, plus pâle que d’habitude et le regard préoccupé.

— Je te dépose quelque part ? reprit-il avec un ton plus sérieux.

— Hein ? fit son escort d’un air perdu.

— Je crois que tu n’es pas en état de finir la soirée avec moi. Et comme je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit, je ne te demanderai pas ce qu’il t’est arrivé et je vais te ramener chez toi.

 

Jaejoong le regarda, à la fois surpris et reconnaissant. Il luttait pour ne pas dévoiler sa faiblesse, et de la même façon qu’il n’avait pas voulu dévoiler la réalité de sa vie à Yunho, il était hors de question de tout expliquer à son client. Il s’en voulait tout de même un peu de ne pas finir la soirée comme il était prévu. Park l’emmena au plus près de son appartement et Jaejoong ne put dire autre chose qu’un sincère « merci » et l’homme lui demanda de bien se reposer corps et esprit.

Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir démêler tout ce qui lui embrouillait le cerveau. Il rentra à l’appartement, l’air attristé, et regarda à peine Yoochun et Junsu qui passaient tranquillement une soirée canapé en tête à tête. Il ne commenta pas non plus le bras de Yoochun passé autour du cou de Junsu. Par contre, eux, ils virent nettement l’expression tourmentée de leur ami.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda Yoochun.

— Je suis fatigué, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

 

Ils ne virent donc pas Jaejoong se coucher sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Ils ne le virent pas non plus laisser libre court à ses larmes sans trop comprendre si c’était de la joie, de la peine, de la frustration, d’autres sentiments plus compliqués, ou bien un mélange de tout cela.


	5. Petit Ange

— Tu es sûr que tu manges bien ?

 

Miss Hong regardait Jaejoong d’un air appuyé. Le jeune homme sortit de ses songes et se rappela qu’il était en visite à l’hôpital. Il devait avoir une mine particulièrement affreuse pour qu’elle lui demande cela, ou bien elle avait trop l’habitude de s’inquiéter pour lui. Il lui sourit et elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

— J’ai hâte de sortir pour te cuisiner tes plats favoris, ajouta-t-elle.

— Il faut attendre de voir si ta chimio fonctionne bien.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de me rappeler des choses aussi désagréables, soupira-t-elle, l’air boudeur.

— Tout se passe bien, non ? insista Jaejoong.

— Pour l’instant, oui.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il avait retrouvé Yunho. Après tout, elle était la seule personne dans son entourage à l’avoir connu, à avoir été auprès de lui quand il était parti, la seule qui pouvait comprendre l’état dans lequel il était actuellement. Peut-être pourrait-elle apaiser son trouble qui l’avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, mais il ne disait rien. En fait, il avait encore du mal à croire que, la veille, il s’était retrouvé face à face avec Yunho. Pendant des années il avait espéré qu’il revienne. Il aurait échangé tous ses cadeaux d’anniversaire pour l’avoir auprès de lui. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être heureux ?

Il avait toute la journée devant lui et il était trop déboussolé pour faire quelque chose de concret. Il déambulait dans Séoul, cherchant toujours à faire le tri dans son esprit. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il répondit sans faire attention au nom qui s’affichait. C’est pourquoi il sursauta quand la voix l’interpela.

— Jaejoongie !

— Yu… Yunho ? balbutia le jeune homme.

— Tu es où là ? Ça te dit qu’on se retrouve dans un café ?

 

Jaejoong n’eut d’autre choix que d’accepter ce rendez-vous précipité. Il ne réfléchit pas : il en avait envie tout simplement. Ils se mirent d’accord sur un endroit particulier et Jaejoong fut le premier sur les lieux. Il s’installa à une table en attendant, légèrement tendu sans trop en comprendre les raisons. Il sourit quand il vit Yunho entrer dans le café. Son ami le chercha du regard durant quelques secondes et son visage s’illumina quand il le vit enfin. Il lui adressa un signe de main et le rejoignit.

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

— Oui, mentit Jaejoong. Et toi ?

— Formidable ! J’avais hâte de te revoir.

 

Jaejoong fixa longuement les grandes et chaleureuses mains de Yunho. Il était bel et bien devenu adulte.

— Tu n’as vraiment pas changé, dit-il. Pas étonnant que je t’ai reconnu au premier coup d’œil. Je savais que tu allais devenir un très bel homme. Tu as dû en briser des cœurs !

— Sûrement pas autant que toi, répondit Jaejoong en plantant son regard dans celui de Yunho.

— Malgré moi alors.

 

Ils évoquèrent leur passé commun insouciant, évitant volontairement le souvenir de la séparation. Pour sa part Jaejoong faisait un véritable blocage dessus et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Yunho ne mettait pas le sujet sur le tapis.

— Tu es toujours en contact avec Miss Hong ? Je me demande ce qu’elle est devenue.

— Elle est tombée gravement malade il y a deux ans. Aujourd’hui elle est sous observation à l’hôpital. Elle suit une chimiothérapie.

— Je suis désolé d’apprendre ça, dit Yunho avec sincérité, le regard attristé. Et comment elle va maintenant ?

— Elle se remet petit à petit.

 

Lutter contre le cancer n’était pas facile mais les médecins avaient bon espoir pour elle. Yunho se promit d’aller lui rendre visite. Ils se rendirent dans un parc près du fleuve pour continuer à discuter sur des sujets plus légers. Jaejoong en oublia même la réalité de sa vie comme s’il avait toujours vécu auprès de Yunho. Il arrivait par conséquent à sourire de bon cœur, à se sentir plus serein. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu’il s’était senti si bien ? Au bout d’un moment ils se posèrent enfin sur un banc. Une ombre apparut sur le visage de Yunho : il semblait avoir envie de dire quelque chose qui le perturbait.

— J’ai eu peur que tu m’en veuilles, murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

 

Ah… c’était donc ça. Le cœur de Jaejoong se serra. De tous les sentiments qui avaient troublé son esprit il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il éprouvait une certaine animosité envers Yunho. Il ne répondit pas : il sentait que Yunho avait mis le doigt sur ce qui l’embrouillait.

— Tu es bien silencieux, continua-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C’est très confus dans mon esprit, tu sais.

— Je vois bien que nous n’avons pas les mêmes sentiments sur nos retrouvailles. Je ne suis pas stupide…

— J’en suis heureux, détrompe-toi, coupa Jaejoong. Mais j’ai été pris par surprise. Je ne m’attendais pas à te revoir un jour.

 

Yunho lui prit à nouveau la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

— Moi je n’ai jamais douté qu’on se reverrait.

— Tu as toujours été trop optimiste, soupira Jaejoong.

— Et toi tu as toujours été insouciant, mais ça a changé.

— Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Après tout, cela fait dix-huit ans, non ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous allons même bientôt avoir trente ans. Nous avons vécu loin l’un de l’autre plus longtemps que l’époque où nous étions inséparables. Mais malgré ça, nos sentiments étaient réels, on s’aimait vraiment, et peu importe le temps que ça a duré. Seulement, est-ce que l’on se connait suffisamment pour s’aimer encore ?

 

De sa main libre, Yunho attrapa le menton de Jaejoong pour qu’il le regarde en face. Il ne disait rien mais son regard était intense. Malgré lui, Jaejoong rougit et le laissa se rapprocher de lui tout doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il sente ses lèvres moelleuses se coller aux siennes. Combien de fois avait-il été embrassé ? Il ne comptait plus, mais il n’avait jamais rien ressenti pour ces personnes-là. Cette fois c’était différent, et c’était douloureux, mais aussi agréable comme cela ne l’avait jamais été auparavant. Il aurait voulu que son premier baiser ressemble à ça. Ce n’était en aucun cas les préliminaires d’une relation physique, juste de la tendresse et un arrière-goût amer. Yunho approfondit son baiser, faisant glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Jaejoong pour venir caresser sa jumelle. Jaejoong tressaillit quand il sentit sa main chaude se poser délicatement sur son cou, et au moment où il allait l’enlacer en retour, Yunho se détacha de lui. Il le regarda pousser un léger soupir de mécontentement, les yeux clos comme s’il n’avait pas envie de s’éveiller. Yunho lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

— Pour moi c’est une évidence, murmura-t-il.

 

Jaejoong baissa tristement la tête. Cela semblait si simple pour lui, mais il avait tellement de choses qu’il ne savait pas. Ils reprirent leur route et Jaejoong jugea qu’il était temps pour lui de rentrer à son appartement. Ils s’arrêtèrent à un arrêt de bus et un malaise c’était comme installé entre eux.

— Je suis peut-être trop direct, continua Yunho en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

— Tu es juste trop impatient, sourit Jaejoong.

— Tu as envie de me revoir ?

— Bien sûr.

 

Yunho retrouva son sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

— C’est que… maintenant que je te tiens, je ne veux plus te perdre, lui dit-il à l’oreille.

 

Jaejoong serra fermement entre ses doigts les plis de la veste de Yunho. Moi non plus, pourtant…

— Qu’est-ce qui t’embrouille à ce point l’esprit ?

— J’ai encore du mal à me dire que c’est réel, répondit Jaejoong. Je n’arrête pas de me demander ce que je dois faire. Tu n’as aucune idée de…

 

Il s’interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire. Il ne supporterait pas de voir le visage de Yunho se décomposer à cause de la désillusion. Le bus arriva et Jaejoong dut y monter avant d’avoir pu donner d’autres explications à Yunho.

— Je te rappelle, dit le jeune homme troublé avant que les portes ne se ferment.

 

Son ami lui sourit et lui dit au revoir d’un signe de main. Une fois hors de sa vue, Jaejoong se frappa le front avec sa paume sous les yeux étonnés de quelques vieilles dames. Mais quelle importance, il savait qu’il méritait des baffes. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il faisait son métier, il regrettait d’être tombé là-dedans. Et il en voulait à Yunho de le faire malgré lui sentir coupable par rapport à cela. Il lui en voulait de l’avoir embrassé et de l’aimer avec une telle innocence. Il ne pouvait pas le crier mais bon sang, idiot, tu as passé l’âge de te comporter comme ça ! Il lui en voulait aussi parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire quels étaient les sentiments exacts qu’il ressentait pour lui. Trop d’émotions contradictoires se bousculaient, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il avait renoncé à l’amour, qu’il n’y croyait pas et qu’il ne voulait absolument pas lui laisser une chance. Il vivait très bien avant, sans se laisser détruire par les sentiments. Il avait déjà donné. Et paradoxalement il ne se sentait pas prêt à ne plus le voir. Pourtant c’était la meilleure solution.

Une chose à la fois. Ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour répondre aux demandes des clients. Il avait presque oublié ce détail de sa vie. Une fois rentré à l’appartement, il attendit que Yoochun revienne de son travail pour lui demander son avis.

— Tu veux faire une pause ? s’étonna son ami.

— Une petite semaine, expliqua Jaejoong en allumant une cigarette. Histoire de mettre en ordre certaines choses.

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter tout simplement ?

 

Cela faisait des années que Yoochun lui rabâchait la même chose mais Jaejoong avait toujours refusé cette éventualité. Pour une fois il n’était pas très sûr.

— Non Chunnie. C’est ce que je suis.

— Ce qui me fait le plus mal c’est que ça te plaise, marmonna-t-il en s’affalant dans un fauteuil. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c’est dégradant. Tu laisses des hommes te toucher pour de l’argent. Et arrête de fumer dans le salon, tu sais que Junsu déteste ça.

— Je pourrais très bien traîner dans les clubs, ramener un mec différent tous les soirs. Là au moins je suis payé pour ça, répondit Jaejoong d’un air cynique, oubliant un instant le trouble de son esprit, et en narguant volontairement son ami en expirant une grande fumée blanche.

— Tu t’entends parler ? s’exclama Yoochun, outré. J’ai tendance à croire que tu fais exprès d’être aussi con !

— Je fais une pause d’une semaine, répéta Jaejoong sans tenir compte de la remarque. J’ai quelque chose à régler.

— Pourquoi tu fais une pause exactement ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Alors pourquoi tu demandes mon avis ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

 

Jaejoong haussa les épaules.

— Pour te prévenir j’imagine.

 

Yoochun laissa échapper un long soupir mesuré, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère.

— Un jour je vais t’étrangler dans ton sommeil, murmura-t-il lentement.

— Vas-y, soupira Jaejoong. Ça m’évitera bien des choses.

 

Il reçut un coussin en pleine figure mais resta immobile, le regard figé vers la télévision éteinte.

— Tu as de la chance que Junsu soit encore au bureau. Tu te permets d’être aussi cruel envers moi comme si j’étais ton souffre-douleur, mais lui tu l’épargnes.

— Peut-être parce que j’ai besoin de dire certaines choses et que tu es le seul assez fort pour pouvoir le supporter.

 

A la grande surprise de Yoochun, une larme coula sur la joue de Jaejoong. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour s’assoir à côté de son ami, passant son bras autour de son cou et le faisant poser sa tête contre son épaule.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’il faut faire pour t’apaiser ; d’autant plus que tu ne me dis pas ce qu’il ne va pas. J’ai comme l’impression que ça te plait de souffrir comme ça. Et tu auras beau me traiter aussi mal je ne te lâcherai pas.

 

Jaejoong ne disait rien ; il n’arrivait même pas à dire merci.

Il passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait continuer à voir Yunho. Allait-il lui dire la vérité au risque de le voir être rejeté ? Allait-il continuer dans son mensonge ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de lui mentir et de le voir l’air de rien. Il se demandait même pourquoi c’était si important pour lui de ne pas être rejeté. Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il lui devait ? Il sortit une feuille de papier pour noter ce qu’il ressentait exactement. De l’embarras, parce que Yunho avait une image de lui bien différente de la réalité. De l’affection, mais il ne savait pas de quelle nature. De la colère, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement.

— Et puis merde, marmonna-t-il en transformant rageusement le papier en une boule difforme.

 

Au risque de regretter son geste, il sortit son téléphone et appela celui qui hantait ses pensées. Qu’allait-il lui dire une fois qu’ils se retrouveraient de nouveau face à face ? Quelle importance.

 

**xXx**

 

— Ça te dit d’aller au cinéma ?

 

Ce fut la première chose que lui dit Yunho quand ils se retrouvèrent le soir-même. Pris au dépourvu, Jaejoong ne sut que répondre. Tous ses rendez-vous nocturnes avaient plus ou moins eu le même schéma : on se retrouve à l’hôtel, on passe la nuit ensemble, on se quitte le lendemain. Parfois on commence la soirée dans un club ou dans une réception, mais le résultat était le même à chaque fois. Pour la première fois, Jaejoong allait expérimenter un vrai rendez-vous amoureux. Yunho lui prit la main pour le conduire où il avait prévu d’aller.

— Tu es borné, soupira Jaejoong.

 

Il souriait malgré tout, se laissant emporter physiquement et psychologiquement par l’engouement de cet homme.

— Tu aimes quel genre de film ? demanda Yunho.

— Je vais rarement au cinéma, répondit-il.

 

Ce n’était pas une sensation désagréable, de se laisser conduire par son cœur et de ne penser à rien d’autre que l’instant présent. Jaejoong laissa alors de côté toutes ses interrogations, refermant ses doigts sur la main chaude que lui tendait Yunho. Alors peu importait ce qu’ils allaient voir ou ce qu’ils allaient faire tant qu’ils étaient bien tous les deux. En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Jaejoong se sentait bien. Ils passèrent la soirée dans plusieurs endroits différents. Après s’être amusés devant un film, ils étaient partis dans une salle d’arcades comme des adolescents. Plusieurs fois Yunho osa l’embrasser furtivement, et Jaejoong rougissait malgré lui, devenant ainsi l’objet des moqueries de son comparse qui aimait le voir passer du rire à la timidité. A cause de ça il dut se prendre un ou deux coup par sa victime qui lui demandait d’arrêter sur un ton faussement offusqué.

— Tu n’es pas crédible, Jaejoong, répondait Yunho en riant.

 

Quand la nuit fut bien avancée, ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied, mais c’était bien dommage de devoir mettre un terme à toute cette liesse. Jaejoong suivit donc Yunho chez lui, ignorant cette petite voix cynique qui lui disait « tu sais très bien où tu mets les pieds ». Pour une soirée, il pouvait bien faire preuve d’innocence. Etait-ce trop demander ? A première vue toute la maison était endormie, ce qui n’empêcha pas les deux hommes d’entrer en riant à la discussion qui précédait l’ouverture de la porte. Yunho attrapa le bras de Jaejoong et colla le jeune homme contre lui, l’incitant à ne pas faire de bruit, mais lui-même avait du mal à contenir son rire. Il n’avait plus qu’une solution : il prit la lèvre inférieure de Jaejoong entre les siennes pour engager le baiser. Son vis-à-vis répondit aussitôt, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le presser plus fermement contre lui. Yunho dut se faire violence pour rompre le contact.

— Attends… on pourrait réveiller quelqu’un, chuchota-t-il.

— Ce serait dommage.

 

Yunho le guida silencieusement à l’étage jusqu’à sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, immobile pour le regarder longuement, admirant son visage. Il lui dégagea une mèche qui lui cachait les yeux.

— Je suis heureux de t’avoir retrouvé, murmura-t-il. J’ai tellement pensé à toi pendant que je vivais à Boston. Il n’y a pas un jour où tu n’occupais pas mes pensées.

— Yunho, s’il te plait, répondit Jaejoong qui rougit encore plus.

 

Il ne devait pas en dire plus. Même s’il était touché par ses mots, quelque chose le mettait mal à l’aise.

— Mon Petit Ange… continua Yunho.

 

Il l’embrassa à nouveau et l’esprit de Jaejoong se vida de ses troubles pour se remplir uniquement de l’image de Yunho. On ne lui avait jamais témoigné un tel amour, car ce n’était pas autre chose que ressentait cet homme à son égard, d’autant plus qu’il avait toujours fui ce genre de sentiment. Il se laissait pourtant happer par lui et sa tendresse. Ils se déplaçaient encore en direction du lit et Jaejoong s’assit sur le matelas. Yunho lui prit le visage entre les mains.

— Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je ne t’en voudrai pas.

 

Moi-même je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. En effet, depuis leurs retrouvailles, Jaejoong avait perdu tous ses repères.

— C’est okay de le faire aussi tôt dans notre relation ? Je ne te choque pas ?

— Il en faudrait plus pour me choquer, répondit Jaejoong avec un demi-sourire.

— J’ai vraiment l’impression d’avoir passé ma vie à t’aimer. Et je sais que quand nous étions enfants et que nous ne savions pas encore ce que c’était j’étais déjà amoureux de toi.

 

Jaejoong avait l’impression de mourir. C’en était trop. Il attrapa Yunho par le col et le fit tomber sur lui, s’emparant de ses lèvres avec passion. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour qu’il se taise, pour qu’il ne dise pas des choses qu’il regretterait plus tard. Yunho entra dans son jeu, considérant cela comme une réponse à ses sentiments, et il commença à explorer plus en détail le corps de Jaejoong. Il le sentit tressaillir sous ses doigts.

C’était comme une première fois, et en effet, pour Jaejoong c’était très différent de toutes ses expériences précédentes. Les mains de Yunho sur sa peau exprimaient toute son affection et sa douceur. Jaejoong était si désirable à ses yeux, mais non pas d’une façon lubrique comme il en avait l’habitude mais plutôt comme s’il était précieux. Ils s’effeuillèrent lentement, apprenant à se découvrir. Les mains entrelacées dans celles de Jaejoong, Yunho lui embrassait langoureusement le cou et frottait délicatement son bas ventre contre le sien. Jaejoong commença à soupirer de bien-être, remontant ses jambes pour accentuer le désir. Il se sentait légèrement frustré d’avoir les mains liées à celles de Yunho et ne pouvait pas répondre à son affection comme il le voulait. C’était comme s’il le faisait exprès. Il le lâcha enfin, considérant qu’il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il passa sa main entre leurs ventres et lui déboutonna le pantalon avant de se glisser dans son caleçon. De son autre main il lui caressait le cou, remontant à son visage pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière.

— Arrête-moi si je te fais mal, lui murmura-t-il.

 

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Il se débrouillait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il commençait tout de même à redouter le moment où ils allaient passer à la prochaine étape. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yunho de le toucher comme s’il présupposait qu’il avait jamais été touché par personne, parce qu’il savait qu’à ses yeux il était encore son Petit Ange. Ce n’était pourtant pas désagréable d’être traité avec autant de tendresse, mais paradoxalement c’était douloureux.

Yunho lui fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Jaejoong ferma les yeux, décidé à le laisser faire. Il se crispa légèrement quand il sentit quelque chose s’insinuer en lui : Yunho avait commencé à le préparer. Il n’avait pas besoin de simuler cette fois-ci. De véritables émotions le submergeaient et il sentait que ça allait devenir très vite insupportable. Il pria Yunho de passer vite à l’étape supérieure en remontant encore ses jambes et en lui enserrant la taille. Il lui encadra également le visage de ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien tout en sachant très bien ce qu’il allait y trouver. Il ne voulait pas qu’il prononce ces mots, mais Yunho le disait quand même dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes. Il laissa échapper une exclamation quand il le pénétra lentement.

— Je n’ai jamais oublié tes magnifiques yeux noirs, fit Yunho dans un souffle. Ils nous happent dans ton monde et on ne peut y échapper.

 

Il l’embrassa, ne se rendant pas compte du malaise que ressentait Jaejoong au fur et à mesure qu’il lui disait qu’il l’aimait parce qu’il ne pouvait pas répondre la même chose. Yunho ne semblait pas s’en vexer et commença de lents va-et-vient. Les soupirs de Jaejoong s’accentuèrent, se faisant plus sonores, le malaise se mêlant soudainement au plaisir qu’il lui procurait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement éprouver un amour aussi pur que celui de Yunho ? Et pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de se voir aimé à ce point ? Il était pourtant bien avec cette personne qu’il avait tant aimée à une certaine époque mais il n’arrivait pas à retrouver ce sentiment. Petit Ange n’existait plus depuis bien longtemps alors il ne pouvait plus éprouver quelque chose d’aussi pur. Et puis… il y avait autre chose.


	6. Tombe le masque

Jaejoong se réveilla tout doucement au petit matin, se prélassant dans des draps qui n’étaient pas les siens. Yunho dormait encore, tout près de lui, allongé sur le ventre et la tête dans l’oreiller : on ne voyait que son œil à travers sa longue frange qui tombait en bataille sur son front. Durant son sommeil, il avait laissé son bras posé sur la taille de Jaejoong comme s’il avait eu peur qu’il disparaisse pendant la nuit. Celui-ci le contempla quelques secondes avant de s’asseoir pour faire le point sur la situation. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. On ne lui avait jamais fait l’amour comme ça, on ne l’avait jamais regardé comme Yunho le faisait. C’en était gênant. Il se demandait encore ce qu’il allait faire ensuite, s’il allait continuer de lui cacher la vérité sur sa vie. Est-ce que ça le blesserait si Yunho le rejetait après une telle révélation ? « Yunho, je suis une pute, mais je t’aime quand même ». Cela le choquerait bien sûr, mais après ? L’aimait-il suffisamment pour le garder malgré tout ? Mais Jaejoong voulait-il vraiment lui-même rester auprès de Yunho ? Il était incapable de dire s’il l’aimait à ce point.

Il ne sentit pas son amant émerger peu à peu de son sommeil. Yunho sourit à la vue de Jaejoong et il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos.

— Bonjour Petit Ange, dit-il tout bas.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, répondit Jaejoong.

 

Yunho s’assit à son tour et lui embrassa l’épaule amoureusement.

— Je te mangerais bien.

 

Il lui suçota légèrement la peau et remonta le long de la veine saillante de son cou. Jaejoong lui répondait en lui caressant le bras jusqu’à l’épaule et la gorge, le guidant dans son baiser qui était très agréable, il fallait l’avouer. Et pourtant il l’interrompit dans son parcours, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Sa tendresse, son amour, Jaejoong le lisait dans ses yeux. Il lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts. Si moelleuses. Il était sûr d’une chose : il trouvait Yunho parfaitement désirable. Il lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et amorça un baiser rempli de passion qui surprit son destinataire. Yunho passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong et ils retombèrent sur le matelas, de nouveau animés par le désir.

 

**xXx**

 

Avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé, Jaejoong partit discrètement de la maison avec un besoin d’être seul, de marcher longtemps pour continuer à réfléchir. Il ne s’arrêta pas prendre un café ou quelque chose à manger sur le chemin, il errait simplement. Tout aurait été bien plus simple s’il était capable d’affirmer haut et fort qu’il l’aimait, que ces dix-huit années passées sans lui ne comptaient pas, qu’il avait vécu comme Yunho de manière insouciante, attendant patiemment le jour où le destin avait décidé qu’ils se retrouveraient. Mais à l’évidence, il ne partageait pas les mêmes choses que lui.

Il arriva à son appartement sans s’en rendre compte et il n’avait toujours pas résolu son problème. Yoochun était au salon, prêt à partir ; Junsu, lui, devait déjà être à la bibliothèque où il travaillait. Il regarda Jaejoong d’un air étonné.

— Tu viens d’où comme ça ? interrogea-t-il. Tu as dit que tu faisais une pause.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Jaejoong.

— Tu as découché, ne me mens pas.

— J’étais en train de replonger dans mes souvenirs. Ça te va comme réponse ? Car c’est tout ce que je peux te dire.

 

Des souvenirs. Oui, il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il se sentait tellement frustré de ne pas comprendre ses propres sentiments.

 

**xXx**

 

Changmin descendit de l’étage pour rejoindre son frère au salon. Yunho était confortablement installé sur le grand canapé blanc, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

— Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu’il se passe ? fit le cadet en s’installant à côté de lui. Depuis un petit moment tu es tout gazouilleux, c’est flippant. Tu as rencontré une fille ?

— Mieux, répondit Yunho. J’ai retrouvé la personne que je cherchais.

 

Il ne lui raconta pas en détail les retrouvailles avec Jaejoong, juste les grandes lignes, omettant le côté romance de l’histoire. Changmin se réjouissait de cet évènement et avait bien envie de rencontrer cette fameuse personne qui comptait tant pour Yunho.

— Quand vas-tu le revoir ?

— J’ai des choses à voir avec notre père toute la journée, marmonna l’aîné, boudeur. Je ne pourrai pas le revoir avant demain, mais nous avons prévu un petit-déjeuner tranquille en ville. On passera la journée à rattraper le temps perdu.

 

**xXx**

 

Effectivement, le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent devant un café. Il y avait une certaine froideur dans les yeux de Jaejoong mais Yunho ne s’en offusqua pas. Malgré lui, son comportement trop jovial semblait agacer son compagnon qui avait passé tout son temps libre à se remuer le cerveau encore et encore… et c’en était trop. Il fallait que cela cesse. Et Yunho continuait à parler, ignorant volontairement ou non les expressions préoccupées de Jaejoong qui ne répondait à ses remarques que par des « ah », « vraiment », « oui ».

Jaejoong remuait la cuillère dans sa tasse d’un air songeur. Une ombre passa dans son regard et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Comment tu peux être sûr que tu m’aimes pour ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

— Parce que j’en suis sûr.

 

Il lâcha un soupir de déception qui n’échappa pas à Yunho.

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

— Parce que je n’ai pas cessé de te mentir, continua Jaejoong, difficilement. Et je ne peux plus continuer comme ça avec toi. Je veux rompre avant qu’on ait le temps de construire quelque chose de réel ?

 

Yunho ne put rester que muet en entendant tant de choses qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé sortir de cette bouche. Mentir ? Rompre ?

— Tu veux dire que ce qu’on partage n’est pas déjà réel.

— Non, je ne t’aime pas autant que tu m’aimes, et ça me fait mal, expliqua Jaejoong avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Je suis tellement désolé…

 

Il sentait que sa voix allait se briser, alors il se leva, prêt à fuir lâchement. Yunho lui attrapa la main, ne comprenant pas si c’était une blague qu’il lui faisait ou bien une sorte de cauchemar éveillé.

— Ton Petit Ange n’existe plus depuis bien longtemps, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne suis pas devenu l’homme que tu aurais voulu que je sois. Je ne suis pas le fils de Park Dong Hee, il m’a demandé de me faire passer pour tel. Je n’ai jamais été adopté et ma vie n’a été qu’une suite de merdes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu…

— Je ne peux plus continuer de jouer avec toi, c’est trop dur, coupa Jaejoong précipitamment.

 

Il se défit de lui et sortit du café mais Yunho le rattrapa aussitôt. Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait et si Jaejoong voulait bien s’expliquer plus longuement, ce n’était pas impossible de rattraper ce malentendu. Il voulait croire que ce n’était qu’une crise de panique passagère. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi il subissait un tel revirement de situation.

— Explique-moi, lui dit-il en lui serrant le bras plus fermement.

— Ça va te faire mal.

— Tu ne m’aimes pas ?

— Ce n’est pas de l’amour, c’est un souvenir, répondit Jaejoong, excédé. Quelqu’un comme moi capable d’aimer ? En tout cas pas de la manière que tu le voudrais. Je suis une pute Yunho, puisque tu ne comprends que les mots forts. Un escort boy plutôt, un jouet pour de riches messieurs. Je baise avec d’autres hommes, c’est pourquoi je ne peux pas être ce que tu espères que je sois. Je couche pour du fric parce que je n’étais pas capable d’obtenir mon diplôme et que la seule chose qui avait de la valeur en moi était mon cul.

 

Yunho était paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts au fur et à mesure qu’il imprimait chacun des mots qui lui étaient jetés. Avaient-ils seulement un sens ? Il n’osait pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait être qu’une blague. Jaejoong se mordit les lèvres : il savait que la pilule allait être difficile à avaler. C’est pourquoi il rajouta :

— Et tu sais quoi, je ne regrette pas mon parcours, je ne déteste pas ce que je fais. Je regrette seulement que tu sois revenu bouleverser ma vie, tu n’en avais pas le droit.

 

La mâchoire serré, son vis-à-vis l’emmena à l’écart de la foule.

— Je veux être sûr de bien comprendre, murmura-t-il. C’est ça ton mensonge ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas su me dire la vérité au lieu de me laisser me réjouir naïvement de nos retrouvailles ?

— Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix, toi et tes grands sourires, tes paroles mièvres, comme si rien ne s’était passé, répondit Jaejoong, sèchement. Comment tu pouvais croire que j’allais t’accueillir les bras ouverts ? Comment tu pouvais croire que je n’allais pas me sentir mal, que je sois prostitué ou non d’ailleurs ? Bon sang Yunho, tu es parti il y a dix-huit ans !

 

De la colère : Jaejoong comprenait enfin pourquoi cela n’allait pas.

— Tu n’as pas pu penser à moi pendant dix-huit ans, continua-t-il, amèrement. Parce que moi je n’ai pas passé dix-huit ans de ma vie à penser à toi. On était gosses, tu étais parti sans me dire au revoir. C’était fini quand j’ai cessé de t’attendre et quand je suis passé à autre chose.

— Tu es en train de me dire que c’est de ma faute si tu as tourné comme ça ? s’exhorta Yunho.

— Maintenant tu vas me faire la leçon ? Je ne te dois rien et je ne veux plus te revoir, ce sera mieux pour nous deux.

— Tu trouves ça juste de me sortir tout ça d’un coup, comme ça ?

— Tu aurais voulu que je te le dise comment ?

 

Yunho lâcha enfin le bras de Jaejoong. A son tour d’être perdu dans ce capharnaüm d’émotions violentes, impossibles à expliquer. Il éprouvait du dégoût, et il s’en voulait de ressentir ça, mais aussi de la peine, car redescendre sur terre était douloureux. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à dire sur l’instant, il avait déjà du mal à assimiler le fait que tout ceci était réel et qu’il avait un véritable inconnu devant lui.

— Je réitère ma question : es-tu sûr de m’aimer pour ce que je suis ? reprit Jaejoong.

 

Que répondre à cela. Jaejoong eut un sourire amer, la réponse était trop évidente.

— Alors c’est fini. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, qu’un souvenir.

 

Il laissa Yunho derrière lui, se précipitant vers le premier arrêt de bus qu’il voyait. Cela tombait bien : le bus était là et il s’y engouffra avant même que Yunho ne puisse avoir le temps de le rattraper cette fois. De toute façon ce-dernier était resté immobile, le visage fermé, remettant en ordre ce que Jaejoong lui avait jeté à la figure. Il ne vit donc pas celui qu’il avait si tendrement serré dans ses bras s’installer au fond du bus, une main fermement posée contre sa bouche pour contenir ses larmes qui coulaient malgré tout lentement le long de son nez pour disparaître dans ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière maintenant, les mots avaient été jetés. La vérité avait été dévoilée, et elle était bien laide, mais au moins il avait pu lui faire comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas prétendre l’aimer en toute innocence.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong ne sortit pas de sa chambre deux jours durant et puisqu’il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Yunho il pouvait rallumer son téléphone professionnel. Il espérait seulement que cela n’allait pas être différent de ce qu’il avait toujours connu et qu’il ne serait pas hanté par l’image de cet homme. Il s’en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal, mais il continuait de penser que c’était la meilleure solution. Lui mentir plus longtemps aurait été difficile et non, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser croire que tout allait bien, parce que la blessure était là et tous les « je t’aime » du monde n’allaient pas la guérir. Il en voulait à Yunho, depuis toujours. Il avait juste voulu croire que c’était possible de repartir de zéro.

                Il lui suffit de regarder longuement son téléphone et il se mit à sonner. Enfin ! Il fallait revenir à la normale et penser à autre chose. Il répondit aussitôt.

— Jaejoong, fit une voix qu’il connaissait bien. J’ai besoin de toi.

— Monsieur Park ? fit-il, étonné.


	7. Trahison

Posté devant la porte de la chambre de Yunho, Changmin hésitait à entrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était rentré l’autre jour dans un état à l’opposé de tout ce qu’il avait montré jusqu’alors. Il soupira tristement et ouvrit la porte, constatant avec surprise que son frère était dans le noir complet, assis sur son canapé blanc, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête posée dans ses mains. Il n’avait qu’une explication à donner.

— Quelque chose a changé, déduit-il.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas, le visage fermé et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le noir, soupira son frère. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

 

Devant la non-réponse de l’aîné, Changmin s’assit à côté de lui, lui posant la main sur l’épaule.

— Il t’a plaqué ?

 

Ces simples mots avaient enfin fait réagir Yunho qui tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

— Je ne suis pas stupide. J’ai compris que ce Jaejoong comptait beaucoup plus pour toi qu’un simple ami.

— Jusqu’à quel point les gens peuvent changer ? demanda Yunho d’une voix rauque.

— Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermer dans ta chambre toute ta vie.

— J’ai besoin d’être seul pour l’instant, marmonna-t-il.

— Sauf qu’il va falloir que tu sois présentable demain, on accueille un ami de papa à la maison, répondit Changmin.

 

D’après le ton qu’il avait employé, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais il s’inquiétait un peu de l’état de Yunho quand ils devraient montrer qu’ils étaient une famille on ne pouvait plus normale. D’ordinaire ça aurait été naturel de leur part mais depuis deux jours Yunho était passé d’un extrême bonheur à une sombre dépression.

— Je ne voudrais pas t’imposer ce genre de chose, mais les parents risquent de se poser des questions. Déjà que maman est inquiète…

— Je serai là, murmura Yunho, tristement.

— Et si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu peux prétendre être malade.

 

L’aîné hocha la tête avec un petit rire amer. Changmin comprit qu’il devait le laisser seul de nouveau. Une fois son frère sorti, Yunho ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sa vie : ses parents l’aimaient et n’avaient jamais favorisé leur fils biologique par rapport à lui, Changmin était un vrai petit frère qui l’avait toujours soutenu. Il fut le seul à qui il parla de Jaejoong et de son envie de retourner en Corée pour le retrouver, il l’avait même aidé de bon cœur. Alors pourquoi malgré le contexte familial heureux dans lequel il avait grandi il avait toujours senti un vide autour de lui, comme s’il lui manquait quelqu’un ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu tourner la page ? Cela avait été tellement évident pour lui que Jaejoong et lui se retrouveraient qu’il n’avait pas pensé une seconde que Jaejoong, lui, était passé à autre chose. Cela aurait été moins douloureux s’il avait pu tout lui dire simplement dès le départ sans l’avoir laissé espérer quelque chose qui n’existait pas.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong retrouva Park Dong Hee dans un bar. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, monsieur Park eut une expression légèrement contrariée.

— Je suis bien embêté, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais à refaire ça…

— Que veux-tu dire ? s’empressa le jeune homme, inquiet qu’on ait découvert quelque chose.

— Je vais devoir te demander de reprendre le rôle de mon fils le temps d’un dîner. Mon ami m’a invité chez lui, et il voudrait que mon fils soit présent, répondit Park. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait des suites à notre petit jeu de l’autre soir.

— Si ce n’est que ça, soupira Jaejoong. C’est mon travail après tout. Quand est ce dîner ?

— Demain soir.

 

Le jeune homme exprima son accord par un sourire. Il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées, et on ne pouvait pas dire non à un repas gratuit. Alors quand Park vint le chercher le lendemain, il mit son plus beau costume pour faire bonne impression. Son esprit était concentré, libéré de toute préoccupation jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant la maison de l’ami en question. Jaejoong pâlit aussitôt, reconnaissant la bâtisse. Il y était déjà venu. Il se mit à trembler, les doigts crispés sur ses cuisses.

— Comment tu as dit qu’il s’appelait ton ami ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.

— Shim Jung Min, répondit Park. Pourquoi.

 

Shim… n’était-ce pas le nom de la famille dans laquelle Yunho avait vécu ? N’était-ce pas le nom de son oncle devenu son père adoptif ? En tout cas c’était bien la maison dans laquelle il avait passé une nuit avec Yunho. Park le regardait d’un air perplexe : Jaejoong devait tirer une tête étrange, les membres tremblants.

— Ça ne va pas ? fit-il.

— Tu es sûr que ma présence est requise ?

— Ce serait malvenu de ma part de me pointer seul alors que tu étais attendu. Sauf si tu as quelque chose à me dire.

— Non ça ira.

 

Cela n’allait pas être triste. Il ne comptait pas se voiler la face et se dire qu’avec un peu de chance Yunho ne sera pas présent, il allait le voir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils allaient devoir se contenir tous les deux devant la famille. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste d’ailleurs. Lui il pouvait se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver mais Yunho lui le prendrait en pleine face, et Jaejoong savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il suivit Park presque à reculons jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Cette porte d’entrée qui, la dernière fois, avait été témoin d’un baiser passionné. Jaejoong secoua la tête comme pour chasser des mouches invisibles, et il se rendit à peine compte qu’on avait ouvert la porte pour les accueillir chaleureusement.

Shim Jung Min appelait Park « sunbae » et avait un profond respect et une réelle amitié pour lui. L’esprit de Jaejoong semblait observer la scène du dessus, loin de son propre corps. La mère de famille était très jolie, très souriante. C’était cette femme qui était devenue une mère pour Yunho. Jaejoong se sentit envieux durant quelques secondes avant de rougir de honte. Hong Shin Hye était sa mère à lui, et elle était tout aussi jolie et aimante. Très vite, il fit la connaissance avec un jeune homme de grande taille qui devait être le fils de famille, celui qui était devenu le petit frère de Yunho. Celui qui avait grandi avec lui à la place de Jaejoong. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête… « Ne pense pas une seconde à en vouloir à ces gens » se disait-il. Ils avaient l’air d’être des gens bien, et cela se comprenait dans le comportement insouciant de Yunho.

— Dong Hae, c’est bien ça ? fit Shim Jung Min à Jaejoong.

 

C’était le vrai nom du fils de Park qui était parti par amour. Jaejoong se contenta de sourire, complètement détaché de toute conversation. Yunho n’était pas dans le salon. Du moins pas encore, et il ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il descendait les escaliers d’un air pensif. Il avait l’air bien fatigué. Discrètement, Jaejoong se glissa derrière Park Dong Hee, redoutant la réaction qu’il allait avoir en le voyant. Shim Jung Min présenta son ami à son fils aîné, et Jaejoong ne put s’échapper à nouveau quand ce fut à son tour d’être présenté. Yunho s’immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Ils se regardèrent longuement et les autres semblaient avoir disparu autour d’eux. Par chance, Yunho ne dit rien, mais il n’en pensait pas moins. Il posait un regard différent sur Park Dong Hee à présent, comprenant ce que faisait Jaejoong ici, ce qu’il lui avait dit l’autre jour, et tant d’images se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Sans savoir exactement ce qu’il se passait, Changmin adressa à son frère quelques signes d’encouragement, pensant qu’il était encore déprimé comme la veille au soir. Ils s’installèrent autour de la table et Yunho faisait face à Jaejoong, contenant avec peine sa contrariété. Il ne disait toujours rien, trop dégoûté pour émettre le moindre commentaire. Il n’entendait pas ce que son père disait à Park Dong Hee, mais il fit sûrement une remarque appréciative sur Jaejoong car Park posa chaleureusement sa main derrière le cou du jeune homme d’un air fier. Jaejoong souriait, faussement embarrassé et innocent, suivant silencieusement la conversation amicale entre les deux pères de famille. Ce vieil homme le touchait avec tant de facilité, et ce geste sur son cou dégoûtait Yunho comme il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un simple contact pouvait le faire. Il se leva lentement de table en plein milieu du plat de résistance, s’excusant à mi-voix, et il partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, pris d’une vive envie de rendre le peu qu’il avait réussi à manger. Comment pouvait-il se tenir là, face à lui, comme si de rien n’était, avec son mensonge ? Et laisser cet homme le toucher devant lui… non Yunho n’était pas prêt pour ça. Il ne voulait pas se l’imaginer… « Je suis une pute » avait-il dit. Comptait-il coucher avec Park Dong Hee ? L’avait-il déjà fait ? Il s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide.

Quand enfin il se décida à sortir de sa cachette, il vit Jaejoong dans le corridor, fouillant dans sa veste qui était sur le porte-manteau. C’était l’occasion rêvée pour pouvoir lui parler en privé. Il s’avança alors vers lui et attendit que l’autre se rende compte de sa présence pour enfin lui dire quelques mots. Jaejoong le regarda d’un air légèrement inquiet et détourna aussitôt les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa veste. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il cherchait, subitement. Yunho prit la parole :

— Lui et toi, vous…

 

Jaejoong eut une exclamation exaspérée. Il s’attendait à ce que Yunho sorte quelque chose comme ça.

— Tu ne veux pas te l’imaginer, crois-moi. Surtout pas.

— Que je le veuille ou non, j’ai des images dans ma tête, et…

 

Il tenait son front entre ses doigts, espérant que ça l’aide à effacer ce que son cerveau lui faisait endurer. Jaejoong détourna encore les yeux : c’était dur pour lui aussi mais il était hors de question de le lui montrer. Puis Yunho se tourna de nouveau vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi es-tu parti sans qu’on puisse en discuter calmement ?

— Parce que je n’avais rien d’autre à dire, répondit son vis-à-vis, sèchement.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu n’as pas utilisé la bonne méthode ? s’insurgea Yunho en lui prenant le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face. Comment penses-tu que je me sens actuellement ? Et je dois imaginer ce vieux te toucher ? J’ai juste envie de vomir…

— Ecoute que ça te blesse ou que ça te dégoûte, ça ne me regarde pas, fit son vis-à-vis en s’arrachant de son emprise. J’ai passé l’âge des leçons de morale, et surtout des tiennes. Je ne te demande pas d’imaginer, ce que je fais avec ceux qui font appel à moi ne te regarde pas.

— Si tu avais voulu me blesser, tu ne pouvais pas t’y prendre autrement. Je commence à croire que c’était ton but, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

— Si tu veux croire ça, et bien soit, je l’ai fait exprès pour te faire du mal. Si ça t’amuse d’imaginer des choses qui ne te plaisent pas je ne peux pas t’en empêcher. Oui, après le repas, mon client et moi allons finir la soirée autre part, que tu sois d’accord ou non.

 

« Mon client » Jaejoong savait qu’il allait payer pour cette violence verbale, et vu la tête que tirait Yunho il avait sûrement eu tort de continuer à se montrer si froid. Aucun des deux n’osa rajouter quelque chose et le dîner se termina sans une nouvelle dispute secrète dans le vestibule. Cela n’empêchait pas Yunho de regarder l’ami de son père comme une vermine qu’il fallait exterminer sur le champ, surtout quand Jaejoong lui faisait les yeux doux avec un grand sourire. Limite il ne se demandait pas s’il le faisait exprès pour attiser sa colère.

Pendant que les invités disaient au revoir à ses parents, Yunho remarqua que le téléphone de Park Dong Hee dépassait légèrement de son manteau toujours dans le vestibule. Il s’excusa soudainement auprès de tous, disant qu’il devait aller en ville, et quand il passa devant le manteau il attrapa le téléphone avec un geste qui passa inaperçu avant de sortir pour aller à sa voiture. Il attendit que les faux pères et fils sortent de la maison, montent dans leur propre voiture, et il les suivit discrètement. Il se doutait bien où ils allaient à cette heure-ci, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Les doigts crispés sur le volant, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. Dans quel but il avait volé ce téléphone, et pourquoi les suivait-il sachant que ce qu’il allait trouver lui ferait plus de mal encore. Ils arrivèrent à un hôtel, et Yunho n’en fut même pas surpris, à son plus grand désespoir ; puis il vit Jaejoong et Park entrer dans le hall comme si de rien n’était. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d’entrer à son tour pour se rendre à l’accueil.

— Excusez-moi, dit-il à l’hôtesse. J’ai besoin d’un renseignement. Un homme est entré plus tôt, un homme d’âge mur, accompagné d’un jeune homme. Vous voyez ?

— Sûrement, répondit-elle d’un air soupçonneux. Je suis désolée mais…

— Voilà, il a oublié son téléphone chez mon père, c’est un ami. Monsieur Park.

 

Il ne savait pas si ce stratagème improvisé quelques minutes plus tôt allait marcher. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’il voulait voir ? Tant pis. Il était lancé.

— Dans quelle chambre il est allé ?

 

Il se disait que si elle ne répondait pas dans trente secondes, il devrait être prêt à courir s’il ne voulait pas être pris par la sécurité.

— La chambre 412, finit-elle par avouer.

— Merci beaucoup ! s’exclama-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong avait laissé tomber la veste et la cravate, et il s’était déboutonné quelques boutons du haut de sa chemise. L’air était devenu tout à coup plus respirable. Park se mettait à l’aise lui aussi et il lui embrassa le cou tendrement, prêt à entamer les préliminaires. Ils allaient y venir quand on frappa à la porte, ce qui les surprit aussitôt. Jaejoong soupira de mécontentement et s’assit sur le matelas alors que Park alla ouvrir, sceptique.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Service d’étage.

 

Park regarda Jaejoong qui haussa les épaules et il ouvrit la porte. Ce n’était pas un garçon d’étage ; il faisait face à un jeune homme qu’il connaissait bien.

— Yunho ? s’étonna-t-il. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

 

Il se sentit pris au piège, ne sachant pas pourquoi le fils de son ami était là. Sans rien dire, Yunho lui tendit son téléphone, le regard sombre. Il le poussa légèrement pour entrer et vit Jaejoong sur le lit. Quand il le reconnut, celui-ci parut choqué, pris la main dans le sac.

— Votre fils, hein ? fit Yunho froidement envers Park.

— C'est-à-dire que…

 

Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère plus longtemps et lui donna un coup de poing d’une violence rare dans la figure de Park Dong Hee.

— Comment osez-vous, vieux dégueulasse, ramener vos jeux pervers chez mon père ?

 

L’homme avait percuté le mur et glissa sous le choc. Cela n’émeut pas Yunho qui était sur le point de recommencer quand Jaejoong s’interposa, paniqué en voyant l’état de rage dans lequel était celui qui prétendait l’aimer.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d’une voix stridente. Tu as perdu l’esprit ?

— Je n’accepte pas qu’on ne moque de moi. Et toi tu… tu te laisses toucher par ça ?

 

La gifle fut vive et claqua plus bruyamment que le coup de poing. Jaejoong n’avait pas pu se retenir lui non plus. Les yeux ronds, Yunho se tenait sa joue rougie par le coup.

— Tu es puéril. C’est ce que je suis ! Tu n’avais pas le droit de me suivre ! Je n’ai pas demandé à ce que tu réapparaisses dans ma vie, j’étais bien comme j’étais. Tu n’as pas le droit de revenir comme une fleur en me disant ce que je dois faire. En fait, tu n’arrives pas à avaler l’idée que j’ai fait ma vie sans toi, que j’étais quand même bien sans toi.

— Si tu étais vraiment bien sans moi, pourquoi tu es tombé dans la prostitution ?

 

Il ne répondit pas, hésitant à le gifler une deuxième fois. La gorge nouée, Yunho n’attendit pas qu’il daigne enfin lui donner de bonnes raisons à son comportement. Il avait réellement changé et n’était plus capable d’éprouver le moindre sentiment à son égard. Il se sentait tellement stupide d’avoir pu croire qu’ils pouvaient reprendre les choses là où elles en étaient restées. Trop d’années s’étaient écoulées, trop d’illusions avaient été brisées. Il se sentait d’autant plus mal que Jaejoong avait laissé les choses aller beaucoup trop loin et le souvenir de son toucher était devenu tellement douloureux qu’il avait envie de hurler. Cet ascenseur émotionnel allait le rendre fou.

Jaejoong le regarda partir en tremblant. Park s’était relevé et l’observait avec inquiétude, commençant à comprendre la situation. Il le tenait avec douceur par les épaules de peur qu’il ne s’effondre sous le choc. Le jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes, alors il le serra dans ses bras, sans plus aucune arrière pensée. Ce n’était plus à l’ordre du jour désormais.


	8. Passion vengeresse

Jaejoong était assis sur le lit de l’hôtel, immobile et tête baissée. Il ne pleurait plus mais il n’avait pas la force de dire quoique ce soit. Il savait qu’il avait tout gâché et que Yunho était dans cet état à cause de lui. Si seulement il n’était pas revenu, ni l’un ni l’autre n’auraient eu à souffrir. Monsieur Park s’approcha de lui, l’air inquiet, lui tendant un verre de scotch que le jeune homme but d’une traite.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Park Dong Hee.

— C’est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, murmura-t-il amèrement.

— Oh ça… fit l’homme en se massant la mâchoire. Ce n’est rien. Il a frappé fort mais je n’ai rien de cassé. Je crois. Je l’ai mérité après tout.

— Je suis désolé, continua Jaejoong sur un même ton.

— On aurait plus dit un amant jaloux, plutôt qu’un enfant en colère face à l’insulte portée à son père. Il est venu pour toi, ne me fais pas croire le contraire.

— C’est de ma f…

— Non c’est la mienne, coupa Park en s’asseyant à côté de lui, lui prenant les mains. Je n’aurais pas dû t’emmener à cette réception. Car c’est là que tu l’as rencontré, n’est-ce pas ?

 

En quelque sorte. Jaejoong n’avait pas envie de lui raconter son histoire. A lui ni à personne d’ailleurs. Park sortit une enveloppe de sa poche qu’il tendit à l’escort boy.

— Je ne peux pas accepter, fit Jaejoong. Il t’a frappé…

— C’est pour me faire pardonner de t’avoir imposé ce dîner.

— Non, je…

— C’est tout ce que je peux faire pour l’instant. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu peux toujours m’appeler.

— Merci.

— Rentre chez toi. Prends le temps de te reposer, d’accord ?

 

Il le serra dans ses bras avec affection. C’était tellement honorable de sa part de n’en vouloir ni à Yunho ni à Jaejoong que le jeune homme se sentit encore plus mal pour lui. Est-ce que la bonté des hommes était-elle récompensée un jour ? Jaejoong osait le croire, comme il croyait que les gens qui faisaient de mauvaises choses payaient un jour ou l’autre. C’était le karma. Lui, il avait dû être quelqu’un d’horrible dans une vie antérieure pour qu’il ait eu à subir toutes ces épreuves dès sa naissance. Et malgré tout il n’avait pas su se ranger, continuant à faire souffrir tous ceux qui l’entouraient : Miss Hong, ses seuls amis Yoochun et Junsu, le garçon qu’il avait tant aimé, et puis le seul client qui ait jamais eu du respect pour lui.

Jaejoong réajusta ses vêtements et mit sa veste noire, prêt à partir. Il remercia une dernière fois Park Dong Hee avant de rentrer chez lui. Il en avait assez de ses promenades nocturnes où son cerveau le torturait lentement, il voulait que cela cesse. A qui pouvait-il confier son mal être ? Il entra dans le vestibule et se rendit compte que quelqu’un était au salon. Le cœur de Jaejoong se serra : il n’était pas d’humeur à supporter les reproches de Yoochun. Il avançait à pas feutrés, redoutant ce qui allait se produire, mais c’était Junsu qui était installé sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s’apercevoir de la présence de son ami, et il comprit très vite à son expression que ça n’allait pas du tout. Il posa son livre l’air inquiet et il se leva en silence. La gorge nouée, Jaejoong se précipita sur lui pour s’effondrer dans ses bras. Tendrement, Junsu lui caressa la tête puis le dos.

— Tu sais qu’on n’aime pas te voir comme ça.

— Je suis tellement désolé, fit Jaejoong d’une voix étouffée. Sans vous, je serais sûrement mort au coin d’une rue avant même d’avoir eu vingt ans.

 

Junsu n’avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, tenir Jaejoong contre lui suffisait à l’apaiser progressivement. Il le conduisit jusqu’à sa chambre pour qu’il s’allonge et laisse le sommeil lui ôter sa peine. Pour un temps.

 

**xXx**

 

Changmin arriva devant un bar. Il regarda la devanture en soupirant : il avait reçu un coup de fil de son frère qui lui avait demandé de l’y rejoindre le plus rapidement possible Au moins, il n’était pas en train de se morfondre dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Non c’était mieux encore, songea le jeune homme avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il entra et reconnut Yunho au comptoir en train de vider un shooter. Quelque chose disait au cadet que ce n’était pas le premier qu’il avait ingurgité pour noyer sa peine. Il s’installa à côté de lui et il se fit volontairement ignoré par son frère qui but un nouveau verre cul sec. Sa mâchoire était crispée et sa mine renfrognée signifiait qu’il était nourri d’une profonde colère.

— Le gentil monsieur qui me sert les verres a dit que j’étais trop bourré pour conduire, expliqua Yunho d’une voix faussement amusée.

— Rentrons mon frère.

— Pas envie.

 

Changmin soupira longuement et vit le visage de Yunho devenir encore plus sombre.

— Je te jure Minnie… dit-il d’une voix rauque. Il va falloir m’enfermer.

— Ça va passer.

— Je suis sérieux… sinon je ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire.

 

Le sang de Changmin se figea devant l’expression du visage de son frère. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, avec un regard aussi glacial.

— Allez viens, insista-t-il d’une voix douce. Je te ramène à la maison.

 

Yunho se leva en silence et suivit Changmin à l’extérieur. Celui-ci le fit entrer dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête, il espérait seulement que c’était des mots en l’air, prononcés sous le coup de la douleur.

 

**xXx**

Pour se faire pardonner son comportement de ces derniers jours, Jaejoong organisa de lui-même sa soirée « drama & ramen » que les trois colocataires partageaient toutes les semaines. Yoochun et Junsu eurent la surprise de voir le salon réaménagé comme un pique-nique en extérieur avec la casserole fumante contenant les délicieuses nouilles baignant dans une soupe au kimchi au centre d’une nappe étendue à même le sol. Jaejoong était assis par terre et regardait ses amis avec un grand sourire. De la légèreté, il en avait besoin, et s’il ne pouvait pas exprimer directement ses souffrances à ses amis il pouvait au moins leur montrer combien il tenait à eux. La soirée fut longue et enjouée, bien différente de la soirée que Jaejoong avait vécu la vieille. Il ne pensait plus à rien à cet instant.

Il passa la journée du lendemain tranquillement à l’appartement, profitant d’un peu de solitude. Installé dans son lit, Jaejoong était en plein dans la lecture d’un livre que lui avait conseillé Miss Hong. Il n’était pas un grand lecteur mais c’était le meilleur moyen pour lui de s’évader pendant ses temps libres. Son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie, son téléphone professionnel. Il n’avait pas pensé à l’éteindre et il ne savait pas vraiment s’il se sentait d’humeur à rencontrer un client dans la soirée compte tenu de ce qu’il s’était passé deux jours plus tôt. Il accepta tout de même le rendez-vous, indiquant à quel hôtel ils devraient se retrouver et à quelle chambre. Ce client dont il ne connaissait pas le nom comme c’était toujours le cas sauf exception lui demandait un service basique, ce que Jaejoong appelait « le forfait lit » étant donné qu’ils ne faisaient pas autre chose. Puisqu’il s’était engagé pour la soirée, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se préparer. Prendre soin de son look était tout un rituel millimétré auquel il était passé maître. Quand il fut l’heure de partir, il prit un taxi en direction de l’hôtel, vérifiant que le col de sa chemise était bien plié, qu’il portait les bons piercings à ses oreilles, pas trop contraignantes pour une relation physique, qui ne s’accrocheraient pas aux draps, que ces cernes étaient bien masquées, et quand tout ceci fut inspecté il était arrivé à l’endroit du rendez-vous.

Il connaissait le chemin : il prit aussitôt l’ascenseur pour le quatrième étage. Une fois devant la porte, il prit quelques secondes pour se vider l’esprit de toute préoccupation. Il mit son masque digne et légèrement provocateur que les clients aimaient particulièrement et afficha un léger sourire sur son visage de porcelaine. Il entra alors, curieux de voir avec qui il allait passer la nuit. Un homme l’attendait dans la chambre, lui tournant le dos. Il était au minibar, se servant un verre. Il portait le peignoir de l’hôtel qui allait parfaitement sur ses larges épaules. Il était grand et avait l’air plus jeune que la moyenne de ses clients. Un sentiment familier traversa l’esprit de Jaejoong qui referma la porte un peu fermement pour lui indiquer sa présence. L’homme reposa le verre sans en avoir bu le contenu et son geste sec mit la puce à l’oreille de Jaejoong qui se colla contre la porte. Il vit avec stupeur Yunho se retourner vers lui, le visage figé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Jaejoong précipitamment.

— Ça m’est interdit de faire appel à toi ? répondit-il innocemment.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses compliquées ?

 

Yunho ne put s’empêcher de rire froidement à cette remarque. Jaejoong ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudain peur. Yunho s’approcha de lui lentement.

— C’est tellement simple pourtant : je t’ai appelé, n’es-tu pas censé faire ce que je te demande ? Puisque c’est ce que tu es.

 

Il se colla contre lui, lui tenant le menton entre ses doigts. Jaejoong se rendit compte combien il était grand comparé à lui : il se sentait tellement diminué. Mais ce qui frappa le plus l’escort c’était le regard froid que Yunho lui jetait.

— C’est très petit de te servir de ce stratagème pour me voir, souffla-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

— Mais ne t’inquiète pas « Hero » j’ai de quoi te payer, répondit Yunho en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

 

Une douleur lancinante perça le cœur de Jaejoong à la vue de ce carré blanc rebondi à cause des billets qu’il contenait. Avec cynisme, Yunho se permit même de lui tapoter la joue avec.

— Si tu vas par là, c’est tout ce que tu auras de moi, murmura Jaejoong en cachant tant bien que mal le ton meurtri de sa voix.

— Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’étais pas habitué à ça.

— Oh ça suffit Yunho ! s’exclama-t-il en le poussant légèrement. Je n’ai pas envie de rire. Regarde comme tu es ridicule ! Tu vas jouer à ça encore longtemps ?

 

Il s’enfuit à l’autre bout de la chambre, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard, mais Yunho le suivit.

— Ridicule ? Moi ?

 

Jaejoong eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu’il reçut une violente gifle en plein visage, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Il était trop sonné pour se redresser aussitôt et Yunho se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, lui attrapant fermement le visage entre ses doigts crispés, le regardant d’un œil noir.

— Tu t’es mis dans cette situation tout seul, souffla-t-il.

 

Il mit une jambe entre celles de Jaejoong, le pressant entre les cuisses.

— Je ne veux pas, dit Jaejoong d’une petite voix.

— Ah non ?

 

Il lui embrassa le cou mais l’effet était tellement différent de lors de leur première nuit que Jaejoong avait peur, se demandant ce qu’il était capable de lui faire. Il était si désirable et si haïssable à la fois, dans un moment pareil il valait mieux fuir, mais Yunho était sur lui, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il sentit sa main lui ouvrir un à un chacun des boutons de sa chemise avant de le caresser lentement, descendant jusqu’à son pantalon qu’il dégrafa lui aussi. Il se glissa dans son boxer et commença à le frotter. Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

— Ce n’est pas ce que dit ton corps.

— Arrête, parvint-il à dire.

 

Mais il n’accéda pas à sa requête, accentuant ses caresses, et Jaejoong n’aimait pas cela. Vraiment pas. Il était bien trop différent du Yunho qui l’avait aimé avec tant d’égard cette fameuse nuit. Il s’arrêta soudainement, faisant cette remarque tout aussi répugnante que lui :

— Ce n’est pas à moi de te satisfaire.

 

Jaejoong parvint à se ressaisir, la gorge serrée, le repoussant enfin. Ce n’était pas le garçon qu’il avait connu ni l’homme qu’il avait retrouvé. Il ne se laisserait pas toucher par un être aussi abject. Il resserra entre ses doigts sa chemise sur sa poitrine, ravalant ses larmes, défiant Yunho du regard. Ils se toisèrent durant de longues secondes, et vu l’expression sombre dans ses yeux il n’avait pas l’air de regretter son geste ni ses mots ; il était plutôt furieux qu’il l’ait repoussé. Il l’attrapa vivement au cou et lui enserra le poignet, le forçant à se retourner sans se soucier s’il lui faisait mal ou non. Il lui retira sa veste tout aussi violemment et reprit son poignet, lui tenant fermement le bras dans le dos. Jaejoong étouffa une plainte.

— Tu n’as pas compris où était ta place ? demanda froidement Yunho.

— Sais-tu seulement ce que tu es en train de faire ?

 

Il lui attrapa de nouveau le visage, lui tordant presque le cou, fixant ses grands yeux noirs noyés par des larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Yunho paraissait dégoûté.

— Oh arrête avec ces yeux-là. Tu penses m’émouvoir ? Ils sont trompeurs et menteurs.

 

Il lui enfonça la tête dans le matelas pour ne plus avoir à le regarder, pendant qu’il forçait son emprise sur son bras. Jaejoong ne put retenir un sanglot cette fois.

— Tu me fais mal, arrête.

— Je m’en fous, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille. Comme quand tu m’as jeté ces horreurs à la figure. Ce n’est pas mon problème.

 

Alors c’était ça. Jaejoong ne devait pas oublier qu’il avait lui-même été très cruel envers Yunho, il ne devait pas oublier que les mots étaient parfois aussi violents que le geste, ou du moins ils pouvaient avoir le même effet dévastateur. Son emprise sur lui se relâcha peu à peu et Yunho lui retira son pantalon. Jaejoong se redressa aussitôt, surpris… il comptait vraiment le faire. Il le fit s’avancer sur le matelas pour se mettre au niveau de l’oreiller et Jaejoong esquissa un geste de rébellion immédiatement avorté par le resserrement des doigts de Yunho sur son avant-bras, le tordant encore. S’il devait continuer, à force, Jaejoong ne s’étonnerait pas s’il parvenait à le casser tellement il avait mal. Soudain, il se vit dans le miroir au-dessus de la commode, sur le mur à côté du lit. Il se vit nu, à quatre pattes, la tête dans l’oreiller et le bassin relevé. Il se vit dans cette position dégradante avec effroi, et Yunho était derrière lui, le visage toujours aussi impassible et froid. Il avait retiré le peignoir et s’apprêtait à passer à l’étape suivante. Jaejoong se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas. Surtout pas comme ça.

— Yunho je t’en prie.

 

Sa voix brisée n’eut aucun effet sur Yunho qui lui écarta les fesses. Jaejoong enfouit sa tête dans l’oreiller : c’était trop insupportable de se voir subir ça. Il avait envie de hurler mais il n’y arrivait pas, et il se dit que très vite ça allait être bien différent à ce niveau-là.

— On ne va pas perdre de temps avec les préliminaires, tu dois y être habitué maintenant.

 

Sa voix était tellement amère que Jaejoong comprit que lui-même ne prenait aucun plaisir à ça.

— Non Yunho, pas comme ça, supplia-t-il.

 

Mais il ne l’écoutait pas et il commença à le pénétrer lentement. Non il n’était pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Il y avait des étapes obligatoires à passer avant d’en arriver là. Le faire comme ça était trop douloureux : il avait seulement l’impression d’être déchiré en deux. Tout son corps se crispa tellement il avait mal et il fondit en larmes. Ce n’était pas comme ça… mais Yunho n’écoutait pas ses plaintes, s’enfonçant jusqu’à la garde. Il reprit le bras de Jaejoong entre sa main car s’il ne le faisait pas sa victime était bien capable de se défaire de lui. A ce qu’il croyait. Car Jaejoong se sentait à cet instant tellement faible et démuni face à la force déployée par Yunho. Il avait toujours été plus fort que les autres, et cela s’était amplifié avec le temps. D’une main il lui agrippait le bras avec fermeté dans son dos, et de l’autre il lui tenait le cou, le maintenant dans cette position. Il commença ses va-et-vient, accentuant le mouvement le mouvement, tapant de plus en plus fort sur ses reins, et plus fort encore, au point que Jaejoong se cogna contre la tête de lit. Il n’en avait pas fini de se défouler sur lui.

C’était enfin fini, mais la souffrance était toujours là. Yunho était sorti du lit mais Jaejoong gardait sa position dégradante, faisant lentement glisser son bras endolori le long de son corps pour qu’il repose sur le matelas. Il étendit ensuite ses jambes non sans éprouver une certaine douleur aux articulations. Peut-être méritait-il un tel traitement après tout. Yunho s’était vengé. Il laissait les larmes couler silencieusement pour se perdre dans l’oreiller. Il était encore conscient de ce qui l’entourait mais son corps de répondait pas. Il était fatigué, les membres tremblants, incapable de bouger. La tendresse de Yunho avait disparu en même temps que son sourire et c’était de sa faute.

— Je ne sais pas comment ça marche maintenant, fit la voix de Yunho.

 

Elle paraissait étrangement lointaine.

— C’est toi qui t’en vas une fois qu’on a fini ou bien c’est moi ? Après tout, la chambre est payée.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas à sa question. De toute façon ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il sentit aussitôt quelque chose de léger tombant sur son dos, plusieurs petites choses. L’une d’elle se glissa sous son nez. Un billet. Yunho était en train de payer ses « services ». Cela ne lui fit pas grand-chose, son cœur était déjà fendu. L’équivalent d’une goutte dans la mer : il avait déjà tellement mal. Yunho ne rajouta rien et le laissa comme ça, partant d’un pas précipité.


	9. Délivrance

Il ne sut pas comment il trouva la force de se relever, et ce fut machinal, se rhabillant lentement, le regard vidé de toute expression. Cet état de semi-conscience l’empêchait de ressentir la douleur qui meurtrissait son corps et son cœur. Jaejoong ne pensait à rien, c’était mieux pour son état d’esprit, du moins le temps qu’il rentre chez lui, qu’il se réfugie là où il était certain d’être en sûreté. Dans son petit monde à part, il parvint à sortir de l’hôtel, ne se rendant pas compte que le soleil s’était levé. Combien de temps était-il resté allongé, comme laissé pour mort, dans ce lit ? Il ne voyait pas les gens qu’il croisait, trop occupé à avancer la tête baissée. Pourvu qu’on ne le regarde pas non plus.

Il arriva devant la porte d’entrée de l’appartement. Tout ce dont il avait envie c’était de dormir, un sommeil noir, sans songe, tellement profond qu’à son réveil il pourrait dire que tout ce qui s’était passé dans cette chambre d’hôtel n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. Il allait mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte quand elle s’ouvrit vivement devant lui. Il ne put contenir un air surpris et effrayé quand il tomba nez à nez avec Yoochun. Celui-ci non plus ne s’était pas attendu à le voir à en juger par son expression.

— Jaejoong ? fit-il avec étonnement. Qu’est-ce que tu…

 

Il l’examina de haut en bas attentivement et comprit aussitôt qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal, les vêtements dépareillés et surtout son regard perdu, et puis une légère marque rouge sur la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand.

— On t’a frappé ?!

 

C’était plus une exclamation qu’une question puisque la réponse était si évidente que Jaejoong ne répondit pas. L’expression dégoûtée sur le visage de Yoochun lui rappela tout ce qu’il avait subi pendant la nuit, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et puis il était trop en état de choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il baissa la tête honteusement et entra en silence. Yoochun lui prit le bras et Jaejoong grimaça sur le coup, ne voulant pas être touché, ne voulant pas ressentir cela de nouveau. Pas ce bras.

— Je veux juste aller me coucher, dit-il d’une voix brisée.

 

Yoochun était estomaqué par ce qu’il voyait. Jaejoong se dirigea dans sa chambre et il le suivit, constatant qu’il était gêné dans ses mouvements.

— Qui t’a fait ça ? Le malade de la dernière fois ?

 

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça cette fois, il se devait d’insister. Jaejoong ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il pensa bien fort qu’il aurait préféré que ce soit « le malade » qui l’avait malmené gentiment, mais très gentiment comparé à Yunho. Il s’assit sur son lit en soupirant. Enfin un peu de repos dans un lit qu’il connaissait et qui ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais à peine eut-il cette pensée que toutes ses meurtrissures se mirent à hurler en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir assis plus longtemps, il tomba sur le côté, respirant à peine. Il avait mal à la poitrine, aux bras, aux jambes, aux hanches… Yoochun se pencha sur lui, visiblement très inquiet. Il disait quelque chose mais Jaejoong ne l’entendait pas.

Junsu apparut à ce moment-là, tout juste réveillé pour partir à son travail. Yoochun osait à peine toucher son ami qui semblait aller au plus mal.

— Passe-moi les clés de la voiture, je l’emmène à l’hôpital.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong se réveilla lentement. Une odeur aseptisée lui remplit les narines et il ouvrit les yeux, intrigué. Il se sentait étrangement bien, mais ce n’était pas naturel. La première chose qu’il vit était Yoochun à son chevet qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Quand il se rendit compte que son ami reprenait enfin conscience, il eut un sourire de soulagement, lui passant affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Sous antidouleurs j’imagine, répondit Jaejoong d’une voix pâteuse.

 

Il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant dans quel genre d’endroit il était, incontestablement une chambre d’hôpital. Un médecin apparut près d’eux, les yeux posés sur un dossier, sûrement les résultats des examens pratiques pendant que Jaejoong avait été inconscient. Le jeune homme commença à se souvenir pourquoi il était là, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu’il ne pouvait pas cacher ce qui lui était arrivé, que le médecin savait déjà. Il n’avait pas envie qu’il expose à voix haute tout ce que son papier pouvait dire, c’était déjà bien trop honteux ; et même si, grâce aux médicaments, Jaejoong ne ressentait plus la douleur physique pour un temps, se souvenir de ce qu’il avait vécu lui ferait mal.

— Comme vous le pensiez, il y a eu viol, dit-il à Yoochun d’un air grave.

 

Yoochun soupira et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir une horreur invisible. C’était évident. Il prit la main de Jaejoong, ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre pour lui témoigner son soutien.

— Vous avez beaucoup d’ecchymoses sur les membres, notamment les bras, et la violence de l’agression a été jusqu’à vous fêler trois côtes. Vous aurez une petite gêne aussi pour vous tenir assis.

— Ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague, ironisa Jaejoong.

— On peut se servir de ça pour porter plainte ? interrogea Yoochun.

— Je vous ai constitué un rapport de viol et d’agression à remettre à la police.

 

Jaejoong tourna la tête d’un air excédé.

— Tu sais qui t’a fait ça. Tu dois bien avoir un nom.

— Je ne veux pas porter plainte, dit le jeune homme, catégorique.

— Pardon ? s’étonna Yoochun. Non, là cette fois tu ne peux pas donner d’excuse à ce malade, encore moins le protéger. Il est hors de question de laisser passer ça !

— Et pourtant…

— Pour vous protéger et éviter que cela se reproduise, intervint le médecin, ce serait…

— Non, coupa Jaejoong amèrement. Qui se soucie du sort des prostitués de toute façon ?

 

Il cachait volontairement les véritables raisons de son refus, non pas pour protéger Yunho mais parce qu’il ne voulait pas mêler la justice à leur histoire qui était déjà allée beaucoup trop loin. Le médecin n’insista pas mais laissa tout de même le rapport médical à Yoochun si jamais il parvenait à lui faire changer d’avis. Jaejoong pouvait rentrer, avec des médicaments prescrits pour atténuer la douleur, et surtout du repos le temps que ses blessures se soignent ; il pouvait enfin s’allonger dans son propre lit en toute tranquillité, et dormir pour ne plus penser à rien. Yoochun s’inquiétait toujours de son état et il eut la lourde tâche d’expliquer à Junsu ce qui était arrivé à leur ami. Il espérait bien que Junsu parvienne à convaincre Jaejoong de poursuivre son agresseur en justice, mais le jeune homme avait un avis définitif à ce sujet.

 

**xXx**

 

Changmin descendit au sous-sol de la maison où ils y avaient aménagé une salle de sport pour leurs loisirs. Il vit son frère s’acharner férocement sur son punching-ball, ce qui signifiait que ça n’allait pas mieux. Il le vit donner un violent coup de pied qui le décrocha du plafond où il était suspendu et le fit s’écraser contre le mur, mettant en pièces un vase qui était posé là. Yunho regardait son œuvre, la respiration saccadée, l’air dégoûté. Il s’assit à même le sol, non pas à cause de la fatigue – il n’arrivait pas à calmer sa colère – mais à cause de la frustration. Changmin s’approcha et son aîné ne prit pas la peine de le regarder.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il.

— Toi qui me connais, penses-tu que je suis quelqu’un de bien ?

— Bien sûr mon frère.

— Comme quoi… on ne connait jamais réellement les gens, répondit Yunho tristement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? répéta Changmin, inquiet.

 

Yunho demeura silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il se leva et prit la direction de la douche.

— Grand frère ? insista le cadet. Je m’inquiète pour toi. Parle-moi.

— Je dois faire quelque chose dans l’immédiat, fit Yunho qui retrouva pour un instant le visage du frère protecteur. Plus tard je te raconterai.

 

Pour l’instant il avait à faire. Il y avait quelque chose qu’il devait absolument régler avant de tourner définitivement la page. Il restait cependant en colère mais ce n’était plus Jaejoong qui en était la cause. Il évitait de trop réfléchir là-dessus, occultant volontairement ce qu’il avait fait cette nuit-là, car quand il y pensait, il perdait tous ses moyens. Une fois propre et habillé, il partit en ville, direction l’hôpital. On lui avait dit dans quel contre hospitalier elle se trouvait exactement. Il ne vint pas les mains vides, apportant une composition florale choisie avec soin, et après avoir demandé où elle était à la réception, il se rendit dans la chambre de Miss Hong.

Elle était là, confortablement installée dans son lit, un livre à la main. Malgré son visage pâle et aminci, Yunho la reconnut automatiquement, et une multitude de tendres souvenirs remonta dans son esprit. Quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait un visiteur, elle leva les yeux vers lui avec étonnement. Il s’avança, et peu à peu, à en juger par son expression, elle l’avait reconnu elle aussi. Son livre glissa de ses mains et elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche, cachant l’émotion qui animait son visage, mais Yunho voyait bien que ses yeux s’étaient mis à briller.

— Yunho ! s’exclama-t-elle. Seigneur, c’est bien toi ?

 

Il eut un léger sourire en guise de réponse et elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher pour qu’elle le serre dans ses bras, pour qu’elle lui prenne le visage entre ses main pour mieux le regarder. Il avait dix ans la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Si tu savais… oh !

 

Son regard s’illumina.

— Il faut que tu ailles voir Jaejoong ! Il sera tellement heureux…

— J’en doute, murmura Yunho qui s’était soudainement assombri en entendant ce nom.

 

Il eut l’impression que Miss Hong était d’accord avec sa réponse car elle le regardait tristement.

— Sûrement mais… ah si tu savais, répéta-t-elle. Ça a été très difficile après ton départ. Très pénible même. Cet enfant a vécu la séparation comme une véritable déchirure : vous étiez si proches, si fusionnels. Tu t’en souviens ?

— Vaguement, mentit Yunho.

— Le Jaejoong que tu as connu a disparu à ce moment-là, raconta-t-elle d’une voix douloureuse. Je ne désespère pas de le retrouver un jour avant que… mais il me cache tellement de choses. Il s’est beaucoup renfermé, ce n’est pas de ta faute bien sûr. Le destin a voulu qu’il en passe par là j’imagine, mais tant de souffrances pour un enfant c’est si injuste. Les premières semaines ont été très dures. Je ne compte plus les nuits où il se réveillait en hurlant, en t’appelant incessamment. On a dû le mettre dans une chambre à part pour qu’il ne réveille plus les autres enfants.

 

Le cœur de Yunho sembla s’arrêter. Il ne savait pas à quel point cela avait affecté Jaejoong, et les révélations de Miss Hong ne s’arrêtaient pas là.

— Il s’est complètement fermé aux autres. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, restant devant les grilles de la cour en espérant ton retour. Il t’a attendu pendant très longtemps, ne se liant avec personne. Il ne se laissait pas approcher d’ailleurs, même au lycée, repoussant toute relation affective. Pour peu qu’on lui témoigne une affection particulière, il rejetait la personne froidement, presque avec cruauté, la poussant à le détester. C’est un miracle qu’il ait quand même deux amis qui tiennent à lui et sur qui il peut compter. Je me souviens d’une fois où je l’ai surpris en train de toucher à la drogue. Evidemment je me suis mise en colère, lui faisant la leçon. Il a eu une crise soudaine, en cassant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, en hurlant… il avait peur que je l’abandonne moi aussi. Je crois que c’est sa plus grande crainte : être abandonné à nouveau. C’est pour ça qu’il repousse les gens susceptible de l’aimer et donc de le blesser.

 

Elle s’en voulait d’être impuissante face à cela. C’était pénible pour elle de voir celui qu’elle considérait comme son fils dans un état pareil. Yunho s’était crispé au fur et à mesure du récit, se sentant de plus en plus mal, les lèvres tremblantes. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait été rejeté avec tant de froideur, lui qui avait été celui qui l’avait blessé. Il regardait Miss Hong d’un air mortifié. Son cœur était si douloureux qu’il vouait l’arracher. Littéralement. Et il pensait qu’il le méritait amplement. Non content d’avoir fait de l’enfance de Jaejoong un enfer, pendant que lui vivait heureux auprès d’une famille aisée qui l’aimait tendrement, il avait fini par le détruire de la manière la plus cruelle et acharnée qu’il soit, et à présent qu’il avait ces informations, il se sentit encore plus coupable, dégoûté de sa propre personne. Il se cracherait lui-même dessus. Qu’avait-il fait… il se rendait compte à présent de l’atrocité de ses actes et de ce qu’avait pu éprouver Jaejoong pendant tout ce temps depuis leurs retrouvailles, cette torture psychologique oscillant entre le bonheur de retrouver un être aimé et la douleur du souvenir qu’il faisait rejaillir. Yunho ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ses émotions, sur ce qu’il avait fait, plus perdu que jamais. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

— Va quand même le voir, ajouta Miss Hong d’un air bienveillant, loin de se douter de ce qui tourmentait Yunho. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passera mais vous avez besoin de vous dire les choses.

 

Elle avait raison sur ce point. Yunho accepta le papier qu’elle lui tendit où elle avait marqué l’adresse de Jaejoong. Il partit, plus mal en point qu’à son arrivée. Il n’avait pas songé une seconde qu’il avait pu garder des séquelles psychologiques si vives de leur séparation douloureuse. Il devait absolument aller le voir. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il pourrait lui dire, mais il devait le voir. Sans trop réfléchir, il prit un taxi et donna l’adresse au chauffeur. Il se doutait bien que cela n’allait pas être facile, et c’était un euphémisme. Il trouverait bien quoi lui dire quand il le verrait. Aurait-il seulement la force de se mettre à genoux pour s’excuser ? Il n’était pas sûr de le vouloir, car même s’il avait été beaucoup trop loin Jaejoong n’était pas innocent non plus. Yunho secoua la tête vivement. Il se dégoûtait encore plus de se chercher des excuses.

Il arriva devant la porte de l’appartement, toujours incertain, et hésita quelques secondes avant d’appuyer sur la sonnette. On vint lui ouvrir, un jeune homme brun qui devait avoir son âge. Il le regardait d’un air interrogateur et Yunho se mit à balbutier.

— Est-ce bien là que vit Kim Jaejoong ?

 

Le jeune homme eut un air suspicieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Je m’appelle Jung Yunho, ajouta-t-il. Miss Hong m’a donné l’adresse et…

— Ah ! Vous êtes une connaissance de l’orphelinat ! comprit-il, plus détendu. Moi c’est Park Yoochun, je suis un ami de Jaejoong. Mais pour une visite surprise, on peut dire que vous tombez mal.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Yunho, à moitié surpris.

— Il peut vous recevoir, mais il est alité.

— Alité ?

 

Yoochun l’invita à l’intérieur et le conduisit jusqu’à la chambre de Jaejoong. Yunho avait soudainement peur de la réaction de celui-ci. Il craignait même le fait de le voir simplement. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que Yoochun entrait dans la pièce pour annoncer un visiteur. Yunho aperçut furtivement l’ameublement de la chambre, très simple. Il y avait un purificateur d’air dans un coin, et un autre jeune homme inconnu au visage fin se leva de son siège, près d’une silhouette qui était dans le lit et que Yunho ne voyait pas bien. Le jeune homme quitta la chambre sans rien dire, regardant le visiteur d’un air perplexe. Yoochun s’écarta enfin, permettant le contact visuel entre Yunho et Jaejoong. Il sortit à son tour pour les laisser tous les deux, ne voyant pas l’expression de stupeur et de frayeur dans le regard de son ami qui ne put dire quoi que ce soit sur le coup de la surprise. La porte se referma.

Que faisait-il ici ? Comment, par quel moyen, pourquoi ? Jaejoong se mit à trembler, incapable de soutenir son regard, et même si ses yeux n’étaient ni froids ni remplis de rage, son air compatissant, coupable et triste à la fois, avec une pointe d’étonnement, était pire encore. Sa gorge commença à se nouer et les médicaments semblaient ne plus faire aucun effet car chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? débita-t-il précipitamment.

— Miss Hong m’a donné ton adresse. Qu’est-ce que tu…

— Va-t-en ! s’exclama Jaejoong au bord des larmes. Je t’en prie ne t’approche pas plus et va-t-en !

 

Mais Yunho fit tout le contraire, voyant, effaré, les hématomes sur le bras de Jaejoong et son air maladif. Les yeux écarquillés, il commençait à comprendre qu’il l’avait blessé plus qu’il ne l’avait cru, ou qu’il avait voulu voir.

— C’est moi qui t’ai fait ça ? murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

— Parce que tu ne t’en étais pas rendu compte ? répliqua Jaejoong sèchement.

 

Non, il ne s’était pas rendu compte de la force qu’il avait employée. Il n’avait pas été lui-même. Comme si le geste n’avait pas été suffisamment abominable… Cette fois il pouvait le dire, le penser :

— Je suis désolé Jae… commença-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main.

— Non ! coupa Jaejoong en fuyant vivement son contact. Ne me touche pas. Ne t’excuse pas. Sois satisfait, tu voulais que j’arrête, et bien sois sûr qu’après ça je ne laisserai plus personne me toucher.

— Je suis désolé, répétait-il douloureusement. Je ne voulais pas…

 

Jaejoong eut un rire amer malgré lui.

— A ce que je me souvienne, c’est moi qui ne voulais pas, ce n’était pas faute de te l’avoir dit. C’est le propre d’un viol.

 

Yunho ferma les yeux. Le crime était jeté, monstrueux, abject, et c’était lui qui avait fait ça, il devait se rendre à l’évidence.

— J’avais tellement mal. Tu t’es montré cruel…

— Oui bien sûr c’est de ma faute, coupa Jaejoong, sarcastique. Je ne te cache pas que j’ai réellement pensé que j’ai mérité un tel traitement mais non Yunho. J’ai réalisé qu’on n’avait pas cessé de se rejeter la faute l’un sur l’autre pour justifier notre cruauté.

 

De l’amertume il passa à une profonde tristesse et il se remit à pleurer. Yunho s’agenouilla à son chevet pour se mettre à sa hauteur, joignant ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Mais ça suffit. Je suis fatigué. Arrêtons de nous faire du mal, d’accord ? A quoi bon… je vais tourner la page. Je ne sais même plus qui a blessé l’autre en premier ou qui a le plus souffert. Quelle importance au point où nous en sommes. On n’est plus capable de s’aimer et…

— Le responsable c’est moi.

— Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête avec ça. Te voir m’est trop douloureux.

— Miss Hong m’a raconté…

— Tais-toi.

 

Il posa ses doigts tremblants sur ses paupières. Sa voix se brisa, prenant une intonation étrangement similaire à celle d’un enfant en pleurs. Le souvenir ressurgit avec une telle violence qu’il ne pouvait plus taire ce qui le pesait depuis toutes ces années.

— Tu avais promis… tu avais promis que même si quelqu’un t’emmenais tu reviendrais, et je t’ai attendu. Mais c’est dix-huit ans plus tard que tu reviens ? Comment j’étais supposé vivre pendant tout ce temps ? Tu avais promis, répéta-t-il en larmes en tendant son petit doigt pour lui rappeler cette promesse.

 

Yunho se leva, ne pouvant en entendre d’avantage. C’était pénible pour lui aussi et il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait rompu une promesse solennelle. Yoochun entra furtivement dans la chambre et Jaejoong eut tout juste le temps de passer ses mains sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes un maximum, adoptant une mine faussement sereine ; et Yunho s’était levé subitement. L’importun tenait un téléphone, celui que Jaejoong reconnut comme étant celui qu’il utilisait pour son travail.

— J’ai récupéré quelques noms, fit-il. C’est lequel qui t’a fait ça ?

— N’insiste pas, répondit Jaejoong.

— Je n’en ai pas fini. Je trouverai ce salaud avec ou sans ton aide.

 

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

— Je te plains, commenta Jaejoong d’une petite voix.

— Avant que je parte, laisse-moi te poser une dernière question, murmura Yunho en commençant à partir. Pendant le temps qu’on a passé ensemble, est-ce que tu as fait semblant ?

— Non, répondit-il avec une évidente sincérité. Je t’aimais vraiment malgré tout.

— Merci.

 

C’était un beau gâchis. Ne pouvant plus rester là, Yunho partit précipitamment pour rentrer chez lui, honteusement, sans regarder en arrière. Jaejoong s’enroula dans ses draps, laissant couler en silence les larmes qui lui restaient.


	10. Jugement

Après avoir écouté les supplications de sa mère, Changmin se résolut à se rendre dans la chambre de Yunho. Il n’en était pas spécialement ravi, son frère refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit sur ce qui lui arrivait, et moins il en disait, plus il se morfondait seul dans le noir, les volets fermés. Il entra sans frapper et trouva son frère assis dans son lit, la tête dans les genoux. Sans émettre le moindre commentaire, le cadet ouvrit les volets en faisant le maximum de bruit possible. Yunho ne bougeait pas, pas même quand Changmin s’assit face à lui, les bras croisés.

— Et si tu me parlais, grand-frère, dit-il.

 

Yunho leva la tête, les yeux rougis. Il était si pâle que Changmin, inquiet, lui mit la main sur le front.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’on se détruise mutuellement ? fit Yunho d’une voix rauque. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

— Tu ne veux rien me dire, alors je n’en sais pas plus que toi, soupira son vis-à-vis. Ça va vraiment si mal ?

— Comment j’ai pu faire une chose pareille ?

 

Il commençait à sangloter comme un enfant et sous la surprise Changmin lui donna une gifle claquante qui le laissa muet.

— Ressaisis-toi mon frère ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu es suffisamment fort pour te relever. Il n’y a pas de honte à aller s’agenouiller et s’excuser humblement. Parle-moi.

— Tu vas me haïr, murmura Yunho en regardant son frère les yeux ronds.

— J’en doute.

— Puisque moi-même je me hais.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s’inquiéta Changmin.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas, comment expliquer l’inexcusable ? Ce mot lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas l’assimiler, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu’il avait fait. Mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle son frère avait raison : il devait à tout prix se relever et affronter ses démons.

— Tu sais que j’en ai voulu à notre père de m’avoir fait quitter la Corée d’une manière aussi soudaine, mais ça a duré, quoi, quelques semaines ?

— Je… je ne me souviens plus, balbutia Changmin.

— Qu’importe, soupira Yunho qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme. Ce qui est fait est fait.

 

Il allait faire face et il en était déterminé. Après une bonne douche pour tenter d’effacer ses faiblesses, il mit un costume, prêt à sortir. Il savait où il devait aller.

Yunho entra d’un pas hésitant dans le restaurant. Il n’était pas certain de le trouver là et pourtant il était sûr que Jaejoong lui avait parlé de cet endroit durant une de leurs conversations. Ce Yoochun… il semblait être quelqu’un d’important dans la vie de Jaejoong, alors c’était lui qu’il devait voir, c’était lui avec qui il devait discuter. On était encore tôt le matin, il n’y avait aucun client. On s’affairait en cuisine, les serveurs préparaient les tables, mais certains pouvaient encore profiter d’une courte tranquillité. Yoochun était assis dans un coin, penché sur divers feuilles sur lesquelles il écrivait frénétiquement. Un serveur s’avança vers Yunho pour lui dire que l’établissement n’était pas encore ouvert mais le jeune homme répondit qu’il devait voir quelqu’un. Cela attira l’attention de Yoochun qui le reconnut aussitôt, l’invitant à s’asseoir avec lui.

— Tu te poses des questions par rapport à hier j’imagine, dit Yoochun en le regardant avec intensité.

— En quelque sorte. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu connais la vérité sur Jaejoong ?

 

Il était inutile de le nier, et comme il avait bien des choses à dire, il ne voulait pas perdre son temps faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

— J’ai recensé les numéros des clients de Jaejoong, continua Yoochun. Je veux trouver celui qui lui a fait ça et le traîner devant la justice, mais l’autre nigaud ne veut pas porter plainte. Tu m’aiderais à le convaincre ?

— En vérité… commença Yunho avec une profonde réflexion. Oui je pourrai. C’est une excellente idée. C’est pour cela que…

— Très bien ! s’exclama son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire. C’est ma pause, on a le temps de passer à la maison pour discuter avec lui !

 

Yunho ne s’attendait pas à un tel revirement mais cela revenait au même. L’appartement n’était pas loin, ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Ils trouvèrent un Jaejoong installé dans le canapé du salon, cigarette à la main. La télévision était allumée mais il avait coupé le son, regardant les images des informations qui tournaient en boucle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ton état ? râla Yoochun.

— Ça me détend, répondit-il d’un ton léger.

 

Quand il remarqua que Yunho accompagnait son meilleur ami, Jaejoong se figea, les yeux écarquillés, ne s’attendant pas à le voir de sitôt. Pourtant il ne dit rien, sachant que la réponse allait être donnée d’elle-même.

— J’ai discuté avec lui de la plainte… on a le rapport du médecin, et…

— Tu es chiant avec ça, interrompit le principal intéressé. Sérieusement. Je ne changerai pas d’avis.

— Yunho est d’accord avec moi.

— Ah vraiment ? fit Jaejoong d’un air amer.

— Ça n’est que justice, expliqua Yunho, sûr de lui.

 

Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de rire avec ironie tellement c’était ridicule.

— Vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux, reprit-il. A quoi ça me servirait ? La police arrêterait un homme riche qui paiera aussitôt sa caution, et on en arrêtera là parce qu’on s’en fout du sort des prostitués. Après tout, me faire entuber c’est ce que je fais de mieux…

— Et si c’est moi qui me rends de me plein gré ? coupa Yunho d’une voix forte.

— Oui, si… commença Yoochun avant de se taire, médusé, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

— Sérieusement ? murmura Jaejoong, les yeux fixés dans celui qui fut plus qu’un frère des années auparavant. Tu irais au commissariat dire « j’ai violé cet homme » ?

— Je le ferai, répondit-il avec difficulté.

— Quoi ? s’étonna Yoochun, tourné vers Yunho. C’est toi qui…

— Ne sois pas ridicule, marmonna-t-il. Ça ne serait pas différent. Ton père paiera à ta place. Je ne veux pas mêler la justice à notre histoire, c’est trop compliqué à comprendre ?

— Tu oses te pointer chez moi, par deux fois, après avoir commis ton crime ? demanda Yoochun en sifflant.

— Laisse-moi payer pour ce que je t’ai fait…

 

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Yoochun s’était jeté sur lui, le poing en avant, lui donnant un coup qui le mit aussitôt à terre. Il regardait cet homme différemment, emprunt d’une colère noire. Il tenait enfin le salaud responsable de toute cette histoire. Il allait donner un deuxième coup quand Jaejoong se mit entre eux, effrayé, tenant Yoochun par les épaules.

— Arrête, ça n’en vaut pas la peine, dit-il d’une voix tremblante.

— Casse-toi avant que je ne te massacre, aboya son ami à un Yunho muet, se tenant la mâchoire.

— Ça suffit Chunnie, supplia Jaejoong.

 

Yunho s’était relevé, une expression pitoyable marquant son visage. Il allait dire quelque chose mais le regard haineux de Yoochun le força à partir en vitesse. Une nouvelle fois, il n’avait pas eu le courage d’aller au bout de ses intentions. Il n’avait pas pu s’excuser convenablement la dernière fois, et aujourd’hui il n’avait pas pu être puni. Il croisa Junsu sans vraiment le voir, et ce-dernier, étonné, trouva Jaejoong accroché au cou de Yoochun, tous les deux en larmes.

— C’est fini, disait-il. Ça ira mieux je te le promets. Je vais arrêter de me détruire, d’accord ?

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Junsu, une légère panique dans la voix.

— Je suis tellement désolé de vous faire endurer tout ça. Ça va changer. Dès demain, je tourne la page. Je ferai un métier convenable, et ça ira mieux.

 

Il fit signe à Junsu de les rejoindre, et celui-ci les serra fermement contre lui.

— J’aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger… murmura Yoochun d’une voix brisée.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Jaejoong.

 

Yoochun se détacha de lui avec douceur, le laissant avec Junsu, pour sortir quelque chose de son sac. Il tenait un téléphone noir que Jaejoong reconnut comme étant le sien, celui qui faisait le lien entre l’escort et ses clients. Yoochun le laissa tomber à terre et donna un violent coup de talon sur l’écran qui se brisa aussitôt. Depuis le temps qu’il rêvait de détruire ce téléphone, il était à présent satisfait. Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Tu aurais pu simplement enlever la puce. Ça coûte cher ces machins-là.

 

Mais il comprenait très bien que la symbolique du geste était importante, et il le remercia silencieusement.

 

**xXx**

 

Installés dans le salon, Changmin nettoyait la coupure que son frère avait sur la lèvre inférieure. Yunho ne se plaignit pas des picotements qu’il ressentait, son esprit était encore sonné mais il devait l’endurer. Il avait mérité ce coup, il n’en doutait pas une seconde.

— Qui est le con qui a fait ça ? Jaejoong ?

— Non, répondit l’aîné. Quelqu’un qu’on pourrait appeler un très bon ami.

— J’abandonne, soupira Changmin en rangeant la boite à pharmacie. Je ne veux même plus chercher à comprendre.

— Je suis désolé. Peut-être qu’un jour j’arriverai à t’en parler, mais je ne suis pas à l’aise, dit Yunho tristement, en baissant les yeux.

— C’est peut-être le meilleur moment pour retourner à Boston. Tout va mal depuis qu’on est ici.

— Retourner à Boston ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Les parents doivent y retourner pendant deux semaines. Des choses à régler avec la compagnie. Ils m’ont demandé de venir, et tu devrais nous suivre.

 

Yunho semblait songeur ; cette perspective le tentait, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

— Ce serait fuir, dit-il pour lui-même.

— Tu te sens capable de rester seul pendant deux semaines ? demanda Changmin, sceptique. En temps normal oui mais…

— J’ai des choses à faire de mon côté, coupa Yunho.

— Tu veux que je reste ?

— J’ai besoin de les faire seul, sourit-il. Je dois assumer mes responsabilités. Et quand vous reviendrez, d’une manière ou d’une autre, les choses auront changé.

 

Changmin lui rendit son sourire, puisqu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre. Il espérait simplement que, le jour venu, Yunho trouverait la force de lui expliquer ce qui avait tant bouleversé sa vie ces dernières semaines.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong attendit deux jours avant de sortir de chez lui, le temps de se sentir mieux physiquement. Il ressentait le besoin de prendre l’air, de retrouver du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui pouvait l’apaiser ; et parfois, il avait l’impression d’être un mauvais fils, de ne pas aller la voir aussi souvent qu’il le devrait, de ne pas être capable de se confier à elle en toute honnêteté. Il arriva à l’hôpital, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et trouva Hong Shin Hye assise dans son lit regardant la télévision. Son visage s’illumina quand elle vit Jaejoong entrer dans sa chambre.

— Junsu m’a dit que tu étais tombé malade, dit-elle avec une légère inquiétude.

— Ça va mieux, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

 

Il allait mettre le bouquet dans un vase quand il en vit un autre, très différent de ceux qu’il avait l’habitude d’emmener.

— J’ai vu Yunho, expliqua Miss Hong. Enfin, il est venu me voir.

— Je sais. Il est venu me voir aussi, murmura-t-il tristement.

— Ça ne s’est pas bien passé ? s’étonna-t-elle.

— C’est juste que… c’est de l’histoire ancienne, soupira Jaejoong en s’asseyant à son chevet.

 

Il semblait ne pas vouloir s’attarder sur le sujet et Miss Hong eut une moue de déception.

— J’aurais cru que si vous vous retrouviez, cela t’aurait rendu un certain bonheur, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, mais je te promets que ça ira mieux.

— Tu as une petite mine.

 

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jaejoong avec tendresse. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu’elle laisse échapper un soupir affecté.

— Et voilà, tu ne me parles toujours pas.

— Je suis désolé. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais je ne m’en sens pas capable. J’ai honte, et peur en même temps…

 

Ses yeux commencèrent à s’embuer, le cœur serré. Elle lui prit tendrement la main.

— Peur de quoi ?

— Je ne fais que te donner du souci… et j’ai peur que tu ne cesses de m’aimer.

— Es-tu stupide ? coupa-t-elle, choquée par ces propos. Rien ne me fera arrêter de t’aimer ou de m’inquiéter pour toi, parce que c’est lié. Je m’inquiète parce que je t’aime tant, mon garçon. Je t’ai aimé dès la première fois que je t’ai vu, dans tes couvertures, à la porte de l’orphelinat. Tu étais à peine né, et je t’ai serré contre moi pour te réchauffer. C’est moi qui te donnais le biberon, et tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux, c’était impossible de ne pas craquer pour toi. C’est moi encore qui changeais tes couches, qui veillais sur tes premières nuits, qui étais auprès de toi quand tu étais malade…

 

Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, pourtant elle souriait, refermant ses doigts sur ceux de Jaejoong, et de son autre main elle lui tenait le visage, l’incitant à se rapprocher d’elle. D’une voix légèrement brisée, elle reprit :

— Mon plus grand regret c’est de ne pas avoir pu t’adopter officiellement. Si j’avais été mariée, ça aurait été plus facile, et j’avais tellement peur qu’un jour une famille t’emmène loin de moi, parce que… tu étais mon bébé. Quand tu m’appelais « maman » par erreur ou par plaisanterie, j’en étais heureuse.

 

Jaejoong sourit à son tour, posant son front contre celui de cette femme qui avait été une mère pour lui. Il l’avait toujours considérée comme telle, et il n’aurait jamais pu voir une autre femme dans sa vie capable de tenir ce rôle. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de lui dire enfin la vérité.

— Je suis désolé, je t’ai menti. Je n’ai jamais réussi les entretiens que j’ai passés, alors j’ai trouvé un travail de nuit. J’ai vendu mon corps à d’autres hommes…

— Je me doutais bien que c’était quelque chose dans ce genre, dit-elle douloureusement, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Et si tu penses que je vais te rejeter, tu te trompes. Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour toi et je m’inquièterai toujours jusqu’au jour où…

— Jusqu’au jour où… ? répéta-t-il en tremblant.

 

Il refusait de se l’imaginer : elle était sur la bonne voie de la guérison, elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, et elle semblait lire dans ses pensées, elle n’explicita pas ce qu’elle voulait dire. Elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux et ajouta d’un ton léger :

— Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison, et je te ferai tes plats préférés. Tu dois reprendre quelques kilos.

 

Il eut un petit rire et il la serra fermement contre lui.

— Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire, tu es bel et bien ma mère.

— J’espère bien, sale gosse.

— Je te promets que ça ira mieux maintenant, répéta-t-il, sérieusement. Je tourne la page.

 

**xXx**

 

Une semaine s’écoula, et tandis que sa famille se préparait à partir pour Boston, Yunho avait mis en pause son travail auprès de son père, cherchant à faire quelque chose de plus approprié à son état d’esprit. Il avait besoin de travailler au service des autres, alors il s’inscrivit dans un programme de bénévolat à l’hôpital. Il y retrouva la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier à ce sujet. Miss Hong fut heureuse de le revoir et l’écouta attentivement quand il exprima ses doutes sur sa nouvelle vocation. Il ne lui en expliqua pas la raison exacte mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur : on l’avait envoyé auprès des enfants qui se trouvaient dans un étage réservé pour eux, avec des murs plus colorés et des salles aménagées pour leur confort et leurs jeux.

— Tu seras parfait avec eux, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu as toujours été comme ça, rappelle-toi ! Tu prenais toujours soin des plus petits à l’orphelinat. Tu t’en sortiras bien.

— Et si j’avais changé depuis ?

— Je n’en ai pas l’impression, murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête, le regardant comme si elle le passait aux rayons X.

 

Il eut un sourire amer et baissa la tête.

— Jaejoong m’a dit que vos retrouvailles s’étaient mal passées.

— Il a dit ça ?

— J’en suis désolée. C’est vraiment dommage, vous étiez pourtant si proches, soupira-t-elle.

— Nous avons pris des chemins différents, répondit Yunho vaguement. Je lui ai fait trop de mal.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n’est pas de ta faute.

 

Il hocha la tête négativement. Il était bien responsable sur trop d’aspects pour qu’il accepte le point de vue de Miss Hong. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas tout, et il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

— Raconte-moi plutôt comment sont les Etats-Unis, comment tu as vécu auprès de tes parents. J’aimerai vraiment les rencontrer.

 

Yunho ne pouvait que la remercier de changer de sujet, et il lui répondait d’un air plus léger, retrouvant le sourire. Comme il allait se rendre tous les jours à l’hôpital, il pourrait la voir plus souvent, il ne serait donc pas seul une fois que ses parents seraient partis. Il était tout de même hésitant, car il risquait de croiser Jaejoong souvent. Il devrait faire bien attention à ses allers et venues dans les couloirs, pour l’instant, ce n’était pas le moment idéal pour le revoir, il ne saurait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Cependant cela n’allait pas être aussi simple qu’il le pensait.

A peine trois jours après qu’il ait commencé son travail, il devait préparer la grande salle à côté de l’accueil pour fêter l’anniversaire d’une des petites filles, malade d’une leucémie. L’équipe de l’hôpital avait prévu une surprise pour elle, aménageant des petits stands de jeux animés par les bénévoles, avec des ballons, des guirlandes, des déguisements… Il s’y était fait plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru car les enfants ne posaient pas le même regard sur lui que tous les autres personnes qu’il croisait ces derniers temps. Ils étaient attachants, chacun de façon différente, et ne se plaignaient pas de leur sort. D’une certaine manière ils donnaient sans le vouloir une leçon aux adultes qui les entouraient. Yunho en oubliait presque les raisons cachées pour lesquelles il était là et il se sentait mieux. La veille, il avait accompagné sa famille à l’aéroport pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage et depuis, il était seul, excepté les quelques minutes quotidiennes qu’il passait avec Miss Hong.

Il ne vit pas Jaejoong, accompagné par Yoochun, entrer dans le centre hospitalier, mais les deux hommes eurent immédiatement le regard attiré par l’agitation inhabituelle régnant près de l’accueil.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? fit Yoochun sèchement en apercevant le dos de Yunho.

 

Jaejoong était surpris lui aussi mais il demanda à son ami de se rendre dans la chambre de Miss Hong et de le laisser régler cela tout seul. Il se dirigea vers la salle, légèrement hésitant. Il n’éprouvait aucune colère. Yunho se rendit compte de sa présence, le regardant avec étonnement, avant de reprendre son travail.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Jaejoong d’une voix plus forte qu’il n’avait voulu.

— Je fais partie des bénévoles, répondit-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

 

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment en hochant la tête.

— Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ? continua-t-il, exaspéré.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas, mettant en place une table où étaient disposés des collages pour un atelier. Les mains dans les poches, Jaejoong le regardait douloureusement.

— Malgré ce que tu as fait, je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu’un de mauvais, si ça peut te rassurer. Je t’ai blessé, tu as pété les plombs…

— Ça ne m’excuse en rien, coupa-t-il. Ecoute, ce n’est pas pour me racheter à tes yeux que je fais ça. C’est pour me racheter aux miens.

— Bien, murmura Jaejoong. Parce que ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux plus qu’on se voit.

— Je sais. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le laissa à ses affaires. Ils n’arrivaient toujours pas à parler,  et ils avaient tous les deux de la difficulté à le supporter. Jaejoong n’avait pour l’instant pas la force de risquer de se faire à nouveau du mal alors il partit retrouver Yoochun et Miss Hong. Son ami était en train de raconter à sa tutrice une anecdote amusante de son travail. Quand il vit Jaejoong entrer dans la chambre, il s’en servit de transition pour faire une annonce réjouissante :

— Il a accepté de travailler au restaurant.

— Jusqu’à ce que je trouve quelque chose qui me corresponde mieux, ajouta Jaejoong avec un grand sourire.

— C’est une bonne nouvelle, répondit Miss Hong. Au moins si vous êtes tous les deux je me ferai moins de soucis.

— Il était temps, se moqua le sale gosse. Sinon quand tes cheveux repousseront ils seront blancs.


	11. Heures sombres

Yunho passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la chambre de Miss Hong. Penchée sur un plateau de lit, elle notait consciencieusement quelque chose sur un papier.

— Tu m’as fait appeler ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, dit-elle en levant la tête. Mais ferme la porte derrière toi.

 

Le jeune homme s’exécuta et vint s’asseoir près d’elle. Elle avait un sourire constant sur le visage et ses joues étaient rosies. Elle se mordait les lèvres comme si elle voulait à tout prix dire quelque secret et elle attendit de longues secondes avant d’expliquer à Yunho ce qu’elle lui voulait.

— J’ai besoin de ton avis et de ta discrétion.

 

Elle lui tendit le papier qu’elle était en train de remplir avec une certaine appréhension, détaillant les expressions de Yunho au fur et à mesure qu’il lisait. Ce dernier cherchait à comprendre ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. C’était une fiche administrative pré-remplie pour faire une demande d’adoption. Il regarda Hong Shin Hye avec surprise.

— Je voudrais que Jaejoong soit reconnu officiellement comme mon fils, par la société, par la loi. Je sais que les enfants encore adoptés à son âge c’est pour une reconnaissance héréditaire auprès de leur père mais… j’ai envie de tenter le coup une dernière fois. Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui ils accepteront plus une telle demande de la part d’une femme célibataire…

— Je pense que c’est une excellente idée, murmura Yunho, ému. Je suis sûr qu’il appréciera le geste.

— Je veux que tu gardes ça secret, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. A chaque fois que je faisais une telle demande, quand il était petit encore, je préférais ne rien lui dire, de peur qu’il ne soit trop déçu si ça m’était refusé.

— Il n’en saura rien de ma bouche, assura-t-il.

— C’est symbolique, mais j’espère cette fois que ça sera accepté. Mais je ne suis pas très douée avec les documents administratifs.

— Je t’aiderai à ce niveau-là. Pour t’aider dans ta démarche, on peut recueillir des témoignages comme quoi tu as toujours été un substitut maternel pour lui. Que tu t’es toujours occupée de lui, encore aujourd’hui. Ça peut aider.

— Tu penses ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mieux vaut trop en mettre que pas assez.

 

Elle le remercia chaleureusement et rangea le formulaire dans un dossier qu’elle cacha dans sa commode.

— Je suis contente, reprit-elle. Jaejoong a l’air d’aller mieux.

— C’est une bonne nouvelle.

— J’aimerais que vous puissiez vous parler tous les deux. Je sais qu’il y a des choses que vous ne me dites pas.

— Shin Hye… reprit Yunho, mal à l’aise. Je pense que Jaejoong et moi avons nos raisons pour ne pas te mêler à ça.

— J’ai autre chose à penser ? Ce n’est pas joli-joli ? Il est inutile de m’inquiéter ? énuméra-t-elle d’une voix amusée.

— En quelque sorte.

 

Elle n’insista pas, préférant dévier la conversation.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tes parents sont partis ?

— Trois jours.

— Ça ne t’embête pas de passer tout ton temps avec des enfants et une pauvre vieille comme moi ?

— Tu n’es pas vieille, sourit Yunho.

— Juste fatiguée de vous voir vous éviter à longueur de temps sans pouvoir vous réunir par la peau des fesses, railla-t-elle avec un rire silencieux.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong circulait entre les tables avec agilité. Il avait déjà travaillé comme serveur des années auparavant en sortant du lycée, pourtant il restait maladroit par moments et cela contribuait à favoriser la sympathie du client. Même s’il n’était pas vraiment dans un milieu dans lequel il était à l’aise, il se sentait plus léger, le sourire était plus facile, et Yoochun l’observait de loin avec satisfaction. Il s’était très vite adapté même s’il avait encore bien des choses à apprendre. Entre deux services il adressa un sourire lumineux à son meilleur ami pour le rassurer. Celui-ci lui fit un signe, lui montrant l’entrée du restaurant, avant de retourner en cuisine. Jaejoong se retourna et vit que Park Dong Hee venait de s’installer à une table. Il le salua de la main et Jaejoong le rejoignit aussitôt.

— Ton ami n’a pas cessé de me harceler pour savoir si je t’ai fait du mal, l’autre jour, dit monsieur Park sur un ton léger.

— Ah… excuse-le. Il est très obstiné, soupira le jeune homme en s’asseyant en face de lui.

— Il m’a quand même demandé de passer ici pour te voir. Que s’est-il passé ?

 

Jaejoong baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Yoochun avait déjà tout raconté à Dong Hee, cela ne servait donc pas à grand-chose de tout répéter. Park sentit la tristesse dans son expression.

— Celui qui t’a fait ça, c’est Yunho n’est-ce pas ? Il semblerait qu’une histoire compliquée vous lie tous les deux, ajouta-t-il après que son jeune ami ait acquiescé d’un signe de tête.

— Je le connais depuis qu’on a quatre ans. On était fusionnels lui et moi, inséparables. Cela a duré six ans avant que sa famille qui vivait au loin vienne le chercher, et il est parti au-delà du Pacifique, raconta Jaejoong, le regard dans le vague et le visage crispé. Et il est revenu, dix-huit ans après, et parce que ce qui voyait n’était pas ce qu’il attendait, il s’est permis de me donner des leçons.

 

La colère s’évanouit automatiquement, laissant place à une peine qui semblait profonde. Park le regardait avec compassion.

— Mais c’était ce que je voulais croire pour me voiler la face : qu’il soit le seul responsable de cette situation. Mais celui qui l’a poussé à bout c’est moi. Je lui ai menti, caché des choses… je l’ai laissé croire que son illusion était réelle, et je l’ai repoussé avec une telle froideur du jour au lendemain, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il l’ait mal pris. Sans oublier que je me suis laissé sombrer avec la bonne excuse de m’être senti abandonné. Je n’ai pas voulu comprendre qu’il a passé sa vie à vouloir me retrouver, que lui aussi s’est senti seul pendant tout ce temps.

 

Ils avaient été tous les deux égoïstes sans se soucier de ce que pouvait ressentir l’autre. Jaejoong cligna des paupières et essuya les larmes qui étaient sur le point de s’échapper.

— Tu aimes cet homme ? demanda Park.

 

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, ses grands iris noirs brillant avec intensité. Pour Park Dong Hee, Jaejoong n’avait plus besoin de répondre, car son regard éloquent ne mentait pas. Il soupira longuement.

— Ne fais pas comme moi, Jaejoong. Ne passe pas ta vie à fuir ce que tu aimes. Yunho et toi… un jour vous saurez vous approcher sans vous faire du mal, et vous panserez vos blessures que vous vous êtes vous-même infligés. J’ai tellement de regrets aujourd’hui parce que je n’ai pas su suivre mes sentiments.

 

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais les mots de cet homme parvenaient à le rassurer d’une certaine manière.

— J’avais à peu près ton âge quand j’ai connu l’amour de ma vie, et quasiment en même temps, mon père m’a conduit dans un mariage de convenance. Je n’ai pas su m’y opposer et l’homme que j’aimais est parti en Allemagne, raconta-t-il.

— C’est dommage, commenta tristement Jaejoong.

— Tu vois ? Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ce qu’a fait Yunho, c’est grave, mais je pense qu’il se torture suffisamment tout seul. Il aurait eu besoin de savoir que tu l’aimais vraiment…

— Je lui ai dit.

— Trop tard j’imagine, et surtout que tu l’aimes encore.

 

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n’était pas si simple. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé.

— Donc, soupira Park Dong Hee sur un ton qui signifiait qu’il changeait de sujet. Tu te retires du métier alors ?

— Oui, répondit-il d’une voix claire.

— C’est très bien. Sincèrement, sourit Park. Même si tu vas me manquer. Mais du coup, je vais arrêter mes bêtises aussi. Et puis ça m’a motivé pour faire quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais osé faire si on avait continué.

 

Le jeune homme le fixait avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu’il était sur le point d’avouer.

— J’ai fait le premier pas, continua-t-il d’une voix légèrement tremblante. J’ai repris contact avec mon ami en Allemagne. Et il m’a répondu.

— C’est une bonne nouvelle ! s’exclama Jaejoong avec enthousiasme.

— Tu crois ? s’enquit Dong Hee. Ça fait plus de vingt ans qu’on ne s’est plus parlé lui et moi. J’ai un peu peur de la suite.

— Tu as fait le plus dur. Vous allez vous revoir ?

— On vit loin l’un de l’autre.

— Vous êtes adultes, et il y a l’avion, nota-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

— Tu as réponse à tout pour les autres, mais, en ce qui te concerne, tu restes muet, répliqua Park en rougissant. Une chose à la fois. Nous venons de reprendre contact. Je suis vieux et rouillé.

 

Jaejoong hocha la tête en riant.  En vérité il était heureux de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul à vouloir évoluer, et il semblerait qu’il n’y avait pas d’âge pour ça. De tous les clients qu’il avait pu côtoyer, Park Dong Hee était le seul avec qui il voulait garder contact. Il ne doutait pas qu’il serait à présent un bon ami.

 

**xXx**

 

— Et le prince de Cendrillon, il ressemble à Yunho ? demanda la petite fille.

— Et bien, tu es libre d’imaginer le prince comme bon te semble, répondit Yunho en refermant le livre qu’il venait de terminer.

 

Il se leva de sa chaise et remonta le drap sur les épaules de la petite fille. Sunhae était du genre à poser beaucoup de questions, contrairement aux trois autres occupantes de cette chambre d’hôpital, et elle paraissait s’être beaucoup attachée à lui. Il était l’heure pour les enfants de dormir. Il éteignit les lumières et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il descendit à l’accueil, prêt à rentrer chez lui pour son cinquième jour de solitude à la maison, quand il se rendit compte qu’il y avait une agitation anormal du côté des infirmières, appelant d’urgence une équipe médicale dans une chambre. Yunho fronça les sourcils : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils prenaient une direction qu’il n’avait que trop empruntée ces derniers jours. Il suivit l’agitation sans gêner les mouvements et vit une fois à l’étage que la lumière dans la chambre de Hong Shin Hye était allumée. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps le quitter, et il s’avança la gorge nouée. Une équipe médicale s’affairait autour du lit de Miss Hong, on demandait les palettes, on sortait des mots que Yunho ne comprenait pas. Une infirmière qu’il connaissait se tourna précipitamment vers lui.

— Est-ce qu’il faut contacter quelqu’un ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix aigüe.

— Euh… oui… balbutia-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

 

La question de la jeune femme signifiait « s’il y a quelqu’un, appelle-le tout de suite » et il comprit parmi tout ce vocabulaire spécifique que Shin Hye faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Il retourna à l’accueil à grands pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste qu’il avait laissée là plus tôt. D’une main tremblante, il chercha dans son répertoire pour tomber sur le numéro de Jaejoong. Ce fut dans une torpeur silencieuse qu’il attendit qu’il réponde et ce fut les secondes les plus longues de sa vie.

— Yunho ? fit la voix étonnée de Jaejoong. Pourquoi tu…

— C’est Miss Hong, dit Yunho en essayant de contenir son timbre vocal. Les médecins sont auprès d’elle, et…

— Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

— Elle a fait un arrêt, il faut que tu viennes.

— Elle va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu viennes, répéta-t-il.

 

Jaejoong raccrocha aussitôt. Yunho ne se doutait pas qu’il était parti à toute vitesse pour l’hôpital. En effet, le jeune homme était sorti en trombe de son appartement, laissant Junsu derrière lui qui lui avait assuré, non sans une certaine peur maquillée dans sa voix, qu’il le rejoindrait sitôt que Yoochun serait rentré de son service. Il avait couru sans s’arrêter, jusqu’arriver au centre hospitalier où il retrouva Yunho dans la salle d’attente, assis sur une chaise, l’air tendu. Quand il vit Jaejoong, il se leva.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme en contenant les tremblements dans sa voix.

— Ils l’ont emmenée en soins intensifs, répondit Yunho en s’avançant vers lui. Je n’en sais pas plus, ils essaient de la maintenir en vie. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant son sommeil.

 

Jaejoong pâlit à vue d’œil et il s’assit lentement sur un siège. Il joignit ses mains, les lèvres posées sur ses doigts. Le temps était suspendu dans sa poitrine, et il ne réagit pas quand Yunho s’installa près de lui, posant timidement une main sur son épaule. Ils attendirent, immobiles, l’arrivée d’un médecin pour leur expliquer ce qu’il se passait. Après une attente interminable, un homme en blouse banche s’approcha d’eux. Jaejoong se leva rapidement, tendu, essayant d’accuser le coup du mieux qu’il pouvait.

— Comment va-t-elle ? fit Yunho.

— Elle est stabilisée, mais la mauvaise nouvelle c’est qu’elle a fait une rechute.

— Une rechute ? répéta Jaejoong avec lenteur.

— Le scanner a montré que la tumeur était revenue, alors sans plus attendre nous l’avons montée en chirurgie. Il faudra refaire une chimiothérapie et penser peut-être à changer le traitement.

— Pardon ? coupa le jeune homme qui semblait sur le point de s’écrouler. Après toutes les souffrances qu’elle a déjà endurées, toute cette fatigue, il faut recommencer ?

 

Il parlait d’une voix blanche. Cette éventualité lui était insupportable.

— Vous êtes son médecin, vous aviez dit qu’elle allait mieux…

 

Sa voix se brisa et il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses tremblements. Yunho le serra aussitôt contre lui par réflexe.

— Je suis désolé, répondit le médecin, compatissant. Ce genre de chose peut arriver, mais nous allons tout faire pour la sauver. Elle peut toujours s’en sortir.

 

Jaejoong ne se rendit pas compte du moment où le médecin les avait laissés tous les deux. Il avait simplement fondu en larmes dans les bras de Yunho. Tout doucement, celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux d’un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

— Je ne veux pas qu’elle s’en aille.

— Je sais. Elle est forte, tu verras, elle s’en sortira, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

 

Jaejoong avait les doigts crispés sur le tee-shirt de Yunho, s’accrochant à lui du mieux qu’il pouvait. Une chose pareille ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, pas maintenant. Il était loin d’être prêt pour la voir partir ; il était évident qu’il avait encore besoin d’elle. C’était comme si le destin s’acharnait à lui prendre quelque chose au moment où il avait décidé de changer de vie, et cela lui semblait bien injuste. Yunho également se sentait très affecté, d’une part parce qu’il était très attaché à cette femme, mais aussi parce que c’était dur de voir Jaejoong dans un tel état. Il savait parfaitement ce que Miss Hong représentait pour lui, alors il le laissait aller à ses larmes, et sur le moment la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient dans cette salle d’attente n’était pas gênante à leurs yeux. Yunho le serrait fermement contre lui, espérant vainement que cela puisse l’apaiser. Ce fut quand on annonça qu’on avait ramené Hong Shin Hye à sa chambre qu’ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre pour la voir.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, mais c’était bien différent que d’ordinaire. Elle était à présent sous assistance respiratoire, et les médecins attendaient son réveil pour se prononcer plus formellement sur son état. Muet, Jaejoong s’installa à son chevet et lui prit la main. Elle était froide, alors son premier réflexe fut de la réchauffer entre ses deux mains, portant le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Yunho restait en retrait, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à partir, ni à partager leur intimité. Quelques minutes passèrent et Yoochun accompagné de Junsu arrivèrent dans la chambre, l’air inquiet. Un médecin les avait informés de la situation et ils avaient eu la permission de venir pour soutenir Jaejoong. Alors qu’ils semblaient n’avoir prêté aucune attention à Yunho durant deux minutes, Yoochun lui jeta un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu’il ne voulait pas le voir ici. Alors sans émettre la moindre protestation, il quitta la chambre tristement, et Jaejoong ne le remarqua même pas. Junsu eut un air de reproche dans les yeux quand il se tourna vers son ami qui haussa les épaules.

— Il n’a rien à faire là, répondit-il sèchement.

 

Junsu soupira, n’ayant aucun réel argument pour défendre Yunho. Ils s’étaient précipités mais il n’y avait rien qu’ils ne puissent faire pour le moment. Il détailla les changements opérés dans la chambre à cause de l’urgence et il remarqua que la commode de Miss Hong avait été déplacée. Il entreprit alors de la remettre à sa place, et quelque chose lui tomba sur le pied. Il ramassa un fin dossier noir qu’il regarda, perplexe. Il ouvrit, pensant que c’était un médecin qui l’avait laissé là. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que c’était réellement, et Yoochun, interloqué, se mit derrière lui pour lire à son tour le contenu.

— C’est une demande d’adoption, commenta-t-il.

— Comment ça ? s’étonna Jaejoong en redressant enfin la tête.

 

Junsu lui tendit le papier qu’il examina immédiatement.

— Je crois qu’elle veut vraiment que l’état te considère comme son fils, murmura Junsu sur un ton qui mêlait tendresse et tristesse.

 

Jaejoong ne dit rien, et reprit les mains de Miss Hong entre les siennes. Il avait dit que, peu importait ce que les autres pouvaient dire : cette femme était sa mère. Il était profondément touché, ce qui accentua sa peine, car il risquait de la perdre. Tandis que Junsu et Yoochun rentrèrent à l’appartement, il resta à son chevet, s’endormant les bras croisés sur le lit. Le lendemain matin, Yunho arriva à l’hôpital de bonne heure, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Jaejoong n’avait pas bougé. Comme il dormait encore, Yunho prit une couverture dans un placard qu’il lui posa sur les épaules.

Le jeune homme se réveilla deux heures plus tard, n’ayant pas l’impression de s’être reposé. Il se tourna vers Miss Hong qui était toujours endormie. Il se frotta les yeux avant de s’étirer et il sentit la main de sa mère de cœur chercher la sienne. Avec surprise, il la lui prit précipitamment, les yeux brillants, attendant qu’elle ouvre ses paupières. Enfin, elle le regardait avec douceur, souriant dès qu’elle le vit. Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, pleurant de soulagement.

— Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête, dit-elle d’une voix rauque.

— Non, répondit Jaejoong en se penchant sur elle pour lui embrasser le front. Tu seras toujours la plus jolie, maman.

 

Les médecins ne voulaient pas s’avancer, mais ils firent comprendre que le traitement avait repris et que le pire était passé. Jaejoong restait sceptique, mais il espérait cette fois qu’elle s’en sortirait pour de bon. Une fois qu’il eut prévenu Yoochun et Junsu, il se rendit à l’étage des enfants et y retrouva Yunho qui s’étonna de sa présence. Jaejoong rougit en se souvenant de la veille et lui sourit timidement.

— Je tenais à te remercier pour hier. Si tu n’avais pas été là, que ce soit pour me prévenir ou pour m’épauler…

— C’est normal, coupa-t-il. Ne me remercie pas pour ça.

— Elle s’est réveillée, n’hésite pas à venir la voir.

 

Voilà qu’ils étaient de nouveau embarrassés en présence de l’autre. Yunho acquiesça d’un signe de tête et son vis-à-vis retourna auprès de Miss Hong aussi vite qu’il était venu.

                Profitant d’un instant où Jaejoong avait délaissé son poste, Yunho se rendit dans la chambre d’Hong Shin Hye. Elle était très affaiblie, la nuit avait été dure, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de sourire. Elle lui confia alors le dossier de la demande d’adoption, considérant qu’elle n’était pas en mesure pour le moment de s’en charger elle-même, le temps qu’elle récupère de ce qu’elle appela « un petit incident chronique ». Yunho accepta et ramena les papiers chez lui.

Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas hors de danger, elle sentait la douleur, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jaejoong s’inquiète pour elle.

— Tu dis bien que les mères s’inquiètent toujours, mais figure-toi que les fils aussi, répliqua-t-il.

 

Deux jours avaient passé et bien qu’encore affaiblie, Miss Hong avait retrouvé un certain aplomb.

— Tu as vu Yunho récemment ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l’innocence.

— Vaguement, au loin…

— Tu me désespères, mon garçon, soupira-t-elle. Il faudrait quelqu’un pour vous donner la fessée à tous les deux.

— Yunho n’est pas la bonne personne pour Jaejoong, coupa Yoochun sèchement.

— On t’a demandé ton avis, Chunnie ? trancha Miss Hong sévèrement. Yunho est un jeune homme très bien.

 

Yoochun ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu’il savait mais c’était très difficile pour lui de ne pas pouvoir affirmer qu’il avait raison.

 

**xXx**

 

Prêt à partir pour l’hôpital un peu plus tard que prévu, Yunho s’était retrouvé, pour la septième fois consécutive, seul à prendre son petit-déjeuner le matin. La veille, il avait eu des nouvelles de son frère, et tout semblait bien se passer à Boston. Allant dans son garage pour prendre sa voiture, il laissait aller ses réflexions sur le sens de ses actes, et il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien servir dans cet hôpital. Même si ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose, sans compter qu’il aimait réellement se retrouver en présence des enfants, parfois il se sentait mal à l’aise. Cela n’avait enlevé en rien son sentiment de culpabilité ; pire encore, il était confronté tous les jours à l’innocence des enfants et personne ne savait qu’il avait commis un crime. Il avait appelé cette personne « petit ange » depuis tellement longtemps, et finalement ça n’avait que peu d’importance la façon dont Jaejoong avait tourné, non ce qui rendait Yunho malade, c’était d’avoir conscience du mal qu’il lui avait fait, de la façon la plus horrible qu’il soit.

Il s’installa dans sa voiture, se demandant s’il était capable de se pardonner un jour. Dans tous les cas, pas avant que Jaejoong ne le pardonne lui-même, c’était la moindre des choses. Il alluma le moteur sans fermer la portière et passa la main dans ses cheveux, pensif. Il avait si mal au crâne en cet instant qu’il doutait de ses capacités à conduire sur le moment. Il resta installé derrière le volant, les yeux rivés sur un vieux cadre qui servait de décoration à cette petite pièce qui lui servait de garage. Le moteur tournait encore, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à refermer la portière ou bien d’actionner le bouton qui ouvrirait la grande porte de sortie. Il restait plongé dans ses réflexions, les doigts posés sur son front, incapable de mettre de l’ordre dans son cerveau ou de chasser sa migraine. Son geste inexcusable n’était toujours pas puni et il n’avait aucun moyen d’apaiser sa conscience. Etait-ce vraiment à lui de le faire ? Jaejoong ne voulait pas mêler la justice. Soit. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir non plus le punir lui-même. Il aurait bien laissé Yoochun le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente mieux mais ce n’était pas non plus la meilleure solution. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient.


	12. Je t'aime, mais...

Jaejoong ne quittait pas le chevet de Miss Hong. La télévision était allumée et un drama romantique passait. Elle le suivait avec passion et résumait l’histoire à son fils qui ne s’y intéressait qu’à moitié. Yoochun de son côté était complètement absorbé et commentait avec elle les agissements des personnages. Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre et semblait chercher quelque chose. Jaejoong la reconnut comme une des bénévoles qui travaillaient auprès des enfants.

— Yunho n’est pas ici ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit Yoochun sèchement.

— Pourquoi tu le cherches ? fit Jaejoong, soupçonneux, en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

— C’est qu’il n’est pas arrivé alors. Ce n’est pas son genre d’être en retard… il ne répond pas au téléphone, expliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

— Il est peut-être malade, dit Yoochun en haussant les épaules.

— Il devait me ramener quelques documents, ajouta Miss Hong. Tu pourrais aller me les chercher ?

 

Elle se tourna vers Jaejoong qui se crispa soudainement. Yoochun se leva en soupirant.

— Je vais y aller.

— Ce n’est pas à toi que je demande Chunnie, murmura Hong Shin Hye d’une voix douce.

 

Elle regardait Jaejoong avec insistance. Le jeune homme voyait bien ce qu’elle tentait de faire et il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Il se leva à son tour et partit, aussitôt suivi par Yoochun, prétextant qu’il avait besoin de prendre l’air. En vérité il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser Jaejoong seul avec son bourreau et il monta à la dernière minute dans le taxi que son ami avait affrété.

— Tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t’y mets, râla Jaejoong.

— Et toi tu as oublié ce qu’il t’a fait la dernière fois que vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls tous les deux.

— Techniquement la dernière fois nous nous sommes juste parlés, corrigea-t-il.

— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

 

Le jeune homme répondit par un grognement agacé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison qu’occupaient les Shim, absents depuis déjà une semaine. Jaejoong se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’il avait été dans cette maison… cela avait contribué à changer Yunho de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Il avançait tristement dans l’allée, Yoochun à ses talons et s’arrêta devant la porte d’un air hésitant. Il regarda derrière lui : son ami attendait quelques pas en arrière, les bras croisés, visiblement pas enchanté d’être là. Jaejoong haussa les épaules et actionna la sonnette. C’était lui qui avait insisté pour venir après tout, alors il n’avait pas à se plaindre. Comme personne ne répondait le jeune homme appuya de nouveau sur le bouton avec insistance. Perplexe, il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Yoochun qui s’impatientait. Il fit résonner pour la troisième fois la sonnerie mais cela n’avait pas plus d’effet que les précédentes tentatives.

— Il n’est pas là, commenta Yoochun. Pas la peine de rester.

— S’il n’est pas à l’hôpital ni chez lui, où est-ce qu’il serait ? demanda Jaejoong.

— Je n’ai sais absolument rien. Peut-être qu’on s’est croisé sur la route.

 

Ils firent marche arrière et Jaejoong regarda une dernière fois la maison par-dessus son épaule. Comme le taxi était parti ils devaient sortir du quartier. Ils passèrent devant le garage de la maison et Jaejoong s’arrêta soudainement.

— Tu n’entends pas un bruit de moteur ?

 

Yoochun tendit l’oreille et observa la porte du garage. Quelque chose tournait bien à l’intérieur et une légère odeur de gaz de pot d’échappement flottait aux alentours des interstices de la porte d’entrée. Il jeta un regard alarmé à Jaejoong qui l’ouvrit à la volée. Il eut l’impression d’étouffer à l’instant même où il posa un pied à l’intérieur.

— Yunho ? s’exclama-t-il entre deux toussotements.

— Reviens là ! dit la voix de Yoochun. Tu vas t’intoxiquer !

 

Mais Jaejoong n’écoutait pas, et, effrayé de ce qu’il pouvait découvrir, il se précipita vers le côté conducteur de la voiture. La portière était ouverte et Yunho était installé au volant, inconscient. Il ne répondait pas quand il lui tapota la joue, alors Jaejoong éteignit le moteur, les mains tremblantes, et se hâta de le sortir de cet endroit saturé d’air empoisonné. Avec une étonnante facilité, il lui fit passer un bras sur ses épaules pour le soulever avant de se précipiter vers l’extérieur. Yoochun, qui venait de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, l’aida à l’allonger lentement sur le trottoir, lui tenant la tête. A genoux à ses côtés, Jaejoong se pencha sur lui pour vérifier s’il respirait et fut soulagé de sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il lui déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, parvenant à maitriser les tremblements de ses doigts.

— Yunho, appela-t-il d’une petite voix.

— J’ai appelé une ambulance. Tu crois qu’il l’a fait exprès ?

 

Jaejoong avait une furieuse envie de dire à Yoochun de fermer sa bouche et de ne pas insinuer ce genre de chose. Il tenait fermement le col de la veste de Yunho entre ses doigts, peinant à contenir sa peur. Il était bien pâle… pourvu qu’ils ne soient pas arrivés trop tard. Il passa une main sur son front, puis sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il espérait en le touchant ainsi mais Yunho demeurait inconscient.

— Tu sais, le monoxyde de ca…

— Tais-toi, coupa Jaejoong sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir.

 

Il semblerait que la situation ne faisait absolument rien à Yoochun, et Jaejoong lui en voulait pour ça. Son ami soupira longuement, et ils attendirent que les secours arrivent en silence. Le temps parut long quand ils arrivèrent à grand bruit, pourtant quelques minutes seulement s’étaient écoulées. Les ambulanciers mirent à masque à oxygène sur le nez de Yunho et ils l’emportèrent rapidement, et Jaejoong monta dans le véhicule pour rester auprès de lui, ne voulant pas lui lâcher la main. Durant le trajet il n’osa pas demander s’il était normal qu’il ne s’éveille toujours pas mais les secouristes ne semblaient pas inquiets, ce qui le rassura. Ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital le plus proche et il fut emmené aux urgences, dans une salle de réveil. La seule chose à faire lorsque quelqu’un était victime d’une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone était de lui faire inhaler de l’oxygène pur et d’attendre. Assis à son chevet, Jaejoong ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Un médecin s’approcha de lui.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que son geste était intentionnel ?

— Non, mentit-il le cœur serré.

— Nous le feront passer au scan pour vérifier qu’il n’a aucune lésion au cerveau à cause du manque d’oxygène. Mais je pense que vous l’avez sauvé de justesse.

— Il n’aura pas de séquelles ?

— Je ne peux pas vous affirmer quoi que ce soit pour l’instant.

 

Jaejoong porta la main de Yunho à ses lèvres. Il sentait le nœud se comprimer dans sa gorge, et s’il prononçait le moindre mot il ne serait plus capable de retenir ses larmes. Il était loin de s’attendre à trouver Yunho dans un tel état, il pensait qu’il remontait la pente lui aussi, tout doucement, de son côté. Il avait du mal à comprendre pour quel raison exactement il s’était fait une chose pareille. Entre la culpabilité, la solitude, Jaejoong ne doutait pas qu’il s’était remis constamment en question depuis cet incident, ou même dès l’instant où ses illusions avaient été brisées. Il resserra ses doigts sur la main qu’il tenait et attendit, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Yunho ne mit pas longtemps avant d’ouvrir les yeux, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude, se demandant où il était et pourquoi il avait quelque chose d’incommodant sur le visage. Il vit Jaejoong à ses côtés, le front posé sur ses doigts enlacés sur sa propre main. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits pour se souvenir de ce qui avait pu bien se passer mais il était trop embrouillé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il bougea légèrement les doigts et Jaejoong sursauta, se tournant vers lui, les yeux mouillés. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Yunho se souvint de la voiture qu’il avait laissé tourner et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps cette fois pour saisir la situation.

— On s’était promis de ne plus nous faire du mal, dit Jaejoong d’une voix rauque. Ça vaut aussi sur nous-mêmes.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Yunho.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

— Je ne sais même pas si je m’en rendais compte. J’avais besoin de me libérer de ce qui me tourmentait l’esprit, répondit-il tristement.

— Tu es l’homme le plus stupide au monde Jung Yunho, fit Jaejoong en pleurant. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais fait si tu y étais resté ?

 

Il se leva de sa chaise et lui caressa les cheveux. Le geste était à la fois si agréable, et si douloureux pour Yunho qu’une larme coula du coin de son œil. Jaejoong l’essuya avant de lui embrasser le front.

— Je te pardonne, alors cesse de t’en vouloir et de te faire du mal, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille.

— Je t’ai blessé. J’ai blessé la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et j’ai perdu le but que j’avais donné à ma vie.

— Tu es stupide, je viens de te dire que je te pardonne. Tu vois, je suis là, ajouta Jaejoong d’une voix douce.

— Après ce que j’ai fait…

— On a dit qu’on tournait la page. Maintenant on ne peut plus se mentir. On connait nos faiblesses, on ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs.

 

Yunho leva les bras pour le serrer contre lui, n’en revenant pas de cette deuxième chance.

— J’ai aussi des excuses à te faire, continua Jaejoong d’un même ton.

— Je te pardonne, chuchota Yunho avant même qu’il n’expose ses torts. Cela suffit.

 

Jaejoong eut un rire silencieux et encadra son visage dans ses mains. S’il n’y avait pas ce masque sur son nez, il l’aurait bien embrassé, mais il se contenta de son front en attendant. Yunho lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en tremblant légèrement. C’était si difficile de le toucher sans que ça ne lui rappelle ce qu’il lui avait fait.

— Je t’aime, mais…

 

Il l’incita à se taire, ne voulant pas qu’il exprime le fond de sa pensée. Le médecin réapparut et on fit sans plus tarder tous les examens nécessaires sur Yunho pour déterminer son état de santé. Mais Jaejoong n’était pas inquiet ; et en milieu d’après-midi, le médecin confirma que le patient allait très bien et qu’il allait pouvoir sortir. Après avoir prévenu Yoochun de la situation, Jaejoong se tourna timidement vers Yunho :

— Je te ramène chez toi ? proposa-t-il.

 

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yunho. Son vis-à-vis lui tendit la main, qu’il prit discrètement, et ils sortirent de l’hôpital pour prendre un taxi. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, les doigts entrelacés, mais ils n’osaient pas se regarder. Ils restaient quand même un peu maladroits l’un envers l’autre et ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Une fois arrivés devant la maison, ils remarquèrent qu’on avait prévenu une équipe d’intervention sanitaire pour s’occuper du garage. Ils ne s’y attardèrent pas plus longtemps et traversèrent l’allée jusqu’à la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

— Tu as passé la journée sous observation médicale. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cette grande maison.

— Tu n’as pas peur de passer la nuit, seul avec moi ? demanda Yunho, hésitant.

— Je ne vais pas te dire que c’est facile pour moi, mais est-ce que j’ai peur de toi ? Bien sûr que non, répondit Jaejoong avec un sourire.

 

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et s’installèrent au salon. Jaejoong vit le dossier noir de Miss Hong sur la table basse. Yunho le remarqua aussi et essaya de le prendre discrètement pour le ranger ailleurs. Le jeune homme n’avait pas dit à Shin Hye qu’il était au courant pour sa demande d’adoption et il était touché de voir que Yunho l’aidait dans sa démarche. Il se retint de rire et toussota légèrement à la place en attendant que son ami revienne sur le canapé auprès de lui.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu’on pourrait ce dire, soupira Jaejoong.

— Yoochun m’acceptera un jour, tu crois ?

— Il y sera forcé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Ce que j’ai fait, je ne me le pardonnerai pas, tu sais, murmura Yunho en baissant les yeux.

— Je ne pourrai pas l’oublier non plus, mais je pense sincèrement que ça ne se reproduira pas.

— Sauf si je perds encore mes moyens, continua-t-il, la voix tremblante.

 

Jaejoong le fixa intensément. Il se colla un peu plus encore contre lui et posa la main sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder.

— Si je peux m’assagir, tu peux aussi apprendre à te contenir, lui souffla-t-il doucement. Je serai là pour t’épauler.

— Je ne le mérite pas…

— Tu es stupide, coupa Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de fois as-tu pris soin de moi quand nous étions petits ? Une mauvaise action n’efface pas qui tu es, surtout que je sais très bien que je suis la cause de ta folie. Maintenant qu’on a découvert qu’on était mutuellement nos faiblesses, devenons nos propres forces.

 

Il était résolu : tandis qu’il allait de mieux en mieux, Yunho lui était descendu plus bas que terre au point de se perdre et de se noyer, et il était bien seul dans cet espace trop grand. Jaejoong serait alors plus fort pour eux deux, le temps que son ami sorte la tête de l’eau à son tour. Il lui caressa tendrement les lèvres et rapprocha son visage lentement du sien. Yunho eut un petit mouvement de recul mais il ne le repoussa pas pour autant, attendant de sentir les lèvres de Jaejoong effleurer les siennes. Machinalement, il leva la main pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux mais il se crispa aussitôt à son contact. Jaejoong comprit qu’il avait extrêmement peur de le toucher, beaucoup plus que lui-même qui avait été victime de sa violence. Il laissa alors le baiser chaste et s’éloigna lentement sans le lâcher des yeux.

— Vu l’heure qu’il est je vais te cuisiner quelque chose, d’accord ?

— D’accord, répondit Yunho sur un ton plus aigu qu’à l’ordinaire.

 

Le sourire de Jaejoong s’élargit et il se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine sous les yeux de Yunho qui restait immobile dans le canapé. Puis il se laissa glisser dans les coussins en soupirant, les doigts sur les paupières. Il entendait s’affairer dans la cuisine, le déplacement du jeune homme, les ustensiles qui s’entrechoquent, la nourriture qui se coupe… il souriait intérieurement, s’imaginant la scène d’un Jaejoong aux fourneaux pour lui, dans ce qui serait leur maison, plus petite que celle-ci, ou peut-être un appartement. Il rentrerait du travail, l’embrasserait après s’être défait de son manteau et de son attaché-case, son époux lui raconterait sa journée au travail, mais il ne se visualisait pas bien dans quelle branche il se serait reconverti. A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre son rêve éveillé que Jaejoong vint le chercher pour lui dire que le dîner était prêt. Yunho s’installa à table avec curiosité quand une sonnerie interrompit leur intimité. Jaejoong sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec amertume et répondit.

— Ne me dis pas que tu passes la nuit chez lui ?! fit la voix de Yoochun à l’autre bout du fil, si forte que Jaejoong dut éloigner le combiné de son oreille.

— Bien sûr que si. Après ce qu’il s’est passé, je ne vais pas le laisser seul.

— Mes fesses que tu vas le laisser seul !

— Tu es grossier Chunnie, et tu vas devoir t’y faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

 

Il raccrocha soudainement sous le regard inquiet de Yunho.

— Tu sais, il faudrait peut-être prévenir ta famille.

— Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas me tuer, ils s’inquièteraient pour rien.

— Ils doivent déjà se sentir mal de te voir changer sans comprendre.

— Peut-être que je ne veux pas leur parler de ça comme tu t’es toujours caché de Hong Shin Hye, fit Yunho, agacé.

— Tu as raison, soupira Jaejoong.

 

Il s’assit devant son assiette et observa Yunho manger à ses plats. Au moins, il avait bon appétit car il n’avait pas cessé d’enchaîner les bouchées.

— C’est vraiment très bon ! s’exclama-t-il, étonné.

— Avec Miss Hong comme tutrice, je n’avais pas d’autre choix que de suivre ses cours de cuisine forcés, sourit Jaejoong.

 

Yunho laissa échapper un rire. L’atmosphère était plus détendue, plus agréable, la discussion plus légère ; et peu à peu, ils apprenaient à se redécouvrir, jusqu’à ce que Jaejoong s’interrompe, le regardant attentivement.

— Tu ferais mieux d’aller te coucher, dit-il doucement.

— Oui.

 

Il n’allait pas le contredire, lui-même se sentant s’assoupir. Avant de se rendre à l’étage, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Jaejoong qui s’approcha pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit :

— Nous avons une chambre d’ami, commença-t-il maladroitement en montrant les escaliers.

— Le canapé me suffira, rassura Jaejoong en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

Il le serra contre lui, tendrement, lui caressant le dos.

— J’ai eu si peur, murmura-t-il.

 

Yunho referma ses bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong. Ce-dernier le suivit jusqu’à sa chambre, jusqu’à ce qu’il se couche, comme s’il voulait se séparer de lui pour la nuit au dernier moment. Yunho se moqua un peu, le remerciant de le border avec tant de délicatesse. Il se prêta au jeu en lui montant les couvertures sur ses épaules.

— Je ne rigole pas, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en se penchant. Tu as tout de même fait une intoxication qui aurait pu te tuer… il y a moins de douze heures.

— Mais tu m’as sauvé.

— Je vois, tu l’as fait exprès, continua Jaejoong en plaisantant, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

 

Il frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de Yunho qui lui répondit par un timide baiser. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d’être si craintif, mais Jaejoong ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

— Reste avec moi, osa-t-il demander à mi-voix.

 

C’était comme s’il avait attendu qu’il le lui demande, car il n’hésita pas une seconde avant d’accepter. Il fit le tour du lit pour s’y glisser avec légèreté, et s’allongea au plus près de Yunho, ne lâchant pas son regard. Ils ne disaient rien mais restaient les yeux dans les yeux. Le soleil s’était couché depuis un moment déjà, et les rayons de la lune pénétraient en douceur dans la chambre, redessinant les formes de leurs corps dans l’obscurité. Jaejoong posa sa main sur la joue de Yunho qui frissonna. Se collant un peu plus contre lui, l’ancien escort lui embrassa le front, puis les lèvres. Pouvait-il seulement comprendre qu’il n’avait plus rien à craindre à présent ? Jaejoong ne s’attendait pas lui-même à ce qu’il soit déjà prêt à être de nouveau aussi intime avec lui. Il le fit basculer sur le dos et se mit sur lui, approfondissant son baiser, caressant les lèvres de Yunho avec sa langue. Instinctivement, son vis-à-vis lui répondait, emporté par cet élan passionné.

— Pose tes mains sur ma taille, chuchota Jaejoong à son oreille, accompagnant les mots par les gestes.

 

Il attrapa le bras de Yunho et le porta à son dos. Obéissant, il passa les mains sous le pull fin de Jaejoong, lui effleurant la peau tendre de son échine avec la plus grande douceur. Le baiser reprit, plus fougueusement, et Jaejoong commença à se frotter lentement contre lui, attisant le feu qui naissait dans son bas-ventre. Les mains de Yunho avaient retrouvé le chemin de son corps, avec leur véritable tendresse. Elles passèrent sur son ventre et remontèrent progressivement sur sa poitrine. Malgré lui, Jaejoong eut un sursaut et se mit à trembler, interrompant le contact.

— Tu as encore mal ? demanda Yunho avec inquiétude en retirant ses mains.

— Un peu parfois, murmura-t-il, refroidi.

 

Sans rien rajouter, Yunho le fit se rallonger sur le côté et Jaejoong ne s’y opposa pas, bouleversé par sa propre réaction. Finalement, il n’était pas encore prêt, mais il n’était pas loin, car paradoxalement le désir subsistait toujours. Son compagnon le sentit et il se mit contre lui, tout doucement, et l’embrassa amoureusement dans le cou.

— Détends-toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

 

Tout son corps se crispa tandis que Yunho lui dégrafait le pantalon et entreprit de le caresser avec des gestes lents. Jaejoong se mordit les lèvres, les yeux fermés, appréciant ce contact. Le mouvement s’accentua et il se laissa aller à ses soupirs. Il se cambra s’agrippant aux cheveux de Yunho, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Les va-et-vient s’accélérèrent alors, sentant le désir atteindre son point de non retour. Jaejoong attrapa soudainement le bras qui lui donnait du plaisir, le forçant à ralentir la cadence, et Yunho ne lâcha pas son visage des yeux lorsqu’il se libéra sur son ventre dans un cri sec. Ils restèrent immobiles en silence pendant un court instant, prolongeant ce moment. Puis Yunho sortit de sa table de nuit un mouchoir pour faire disparaître les effluves de ses caresses. Il se rallongea de son côté, sans rien dire, et Jaejoong le regarda avec étonnement.

— Mais toi…

— Non, murmura Yunho en lui caressant la joue. C’est juste pour toi.

 

Les joues du jeune homme se mirent à rosir simultanément que ses yeux brillèrent avec intensité. C’était le Yunho qu’il aimait, et il semblait vouloir à tout prix compenser la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve par une démonstration de profonde tendresse. Ils se laissèrent emporter progressivement par le sommeil.

Après une nuit paisible, agitée par aucun rêve, Jaejoong se réveilla peu à peu, le visage baigné dans un rayon de soleil. Il s’étira, un léger sourire aux lèvres et son bras percuta doucement le visage de Yunho qui ne réagit pas. Il se tourna alors vers lui, prêt à s’excuser. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée de l’autre côté, immobile. Complètement immobile. Jaejoong se redressa vivement et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, inquiet. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, la chaleur avait quitté son corps. Avec des gestes fébriles, il lui tapota sur les joues, de plus en plus fort, en vain. Non. Non. Non, ce n’était pas possible. Il attrapa son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit et composa sèchement le numéro de téléphone des urgences.

— Mon ami ne bouge plus, dit-il d’une petite voix à la femme qui était au bout du fil. Il…

— Est-ce qu’il respire ?

 

Il ne voulait pas vérifier, de peur d’avoir à dire non. Une boule de douleur s’empara de sa gorge, répandant son venin dans son corps. Il se pencha sur Yunho mais ne sentait rien. Il émit une plainte douloureuse et reprit son téléphone :

— Non, pleura-t-il.

— On vous envoie quelqu’un.

 

Jaejoong laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot, plus sonore. Il raccrocha et se pencha de nouveau sur Yunho. Il ne savait même pas comment pratiquer le bouche-à-bouche. Il se contenta de le secouer, en espérant au miracle.

— Yunho, appela-t-il, la voix tremblante.

 

Il se risqua à reproduire ce qu’il avait pu voir à la télévision. Il retira l’oreiller de dessous sa tête et la lui pencha en arrière avant de lui ouvrir la mâchoire. Il essuya ses larmes et essaya de ne pas s’effondrer. Il lui souffla dans la bouche une fois, puis deux, puis une troisième fois, et tendit l’oreille. Toujours rien. Il posa fermement ses mains jointes sur la poitrine de Yunho avec un nouveau sanglot, pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Au moment où il allait commencer le massage cardiaque, il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir à la volée. Les ambulanciers étaient déjà là, alors il les appela du premier étage. Il resta collé contre le mur tandis que les professionnels se chargeaient de tenter de le ranimer. Jaejoong ne comprenait pas l’agitation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Ils mirent Yunho sur une civière et ils se précipitèrent dans le véhicule, et Jaejoong les suivit en silence, pétrifié. Il semblait suivre la scène de loin, comme s’il regardait une de ces séries médicales qui vantaient les prouesses des médecins.

Aux urgences, on n’abandonnait pas espoir de le sauver, et après l’avoir ballonné au travers un masque, les médecins procédèrent à une intubation pour plus d’efficacité. Depuis combien de temps ne respirait-il plus ? Il ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette question, restant muet devant ces hommes qui tentaient de sauver l’homme qu’il aimait. « Je ne sais pas » répondait-il à demi mot. Il parvint tout de même à expliquer que la veille il avait été victime d’intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. Les électrochocs le firent sursauter et redoubler ses larmes ; Yunho ne bougeait pas, le tee-shirt coupé aux ciseaux pour dénuder son torse, contrastant avec l’agitation qui l’entourait. « Asystolie » entendit-il dire. Jaejoong ne respirait plus non plus, l’esprit vidé. Heureusement qu’il était adossé au mur, autrement il serait tombé comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. « Heure du décès, neuf heures vingt-deux » il glissa de son mur, ses jambes n’étant plus capables de le soutenir.

— Kim Jaejoong ? fit une voix conciliante.

 

Le jeune homme regardait Yunho, délaissé à présent par une équipe médicale attristée, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se balançait frénétiquement, se répétant que ce n’était pas possible.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il au médecin qu’il reconnut comme étant celui qui avait pris Yunho en charge la veille.

— Il se peut que nous n’ayons pas pu voir un problème résultant de l’intoxication, répondit-il tristement.

— Vous aviez dit qu’il allait bien ? s’écria Jaejoong, la voix suraigüe. Vous aviez dit qu’il pouvait rentrer chez lui ?

 

Le médecin semblait si désolé mais Jaejoong n’en avait rien à faire. Il se leva, s’approcha lentement de Yunho. Ce n’était plus de la douleur qu’il ressentait ; cela allait bien au-delà. D’un geste désespéré, il le frappa du poing à la poitrine.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il dans un sanglot. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

 

Il s’agrippa au col déchiré de son tee-shirt en hurlant. Comment pouvait-il l’abandonner encore une fois ? Il se montrait encore si cruel au dernier moment, alors que les choses s’arrangeaient progressivement. Il l’abandonnait une deuxième fois, et cette fois il partait définitivement.

 

**xXx**

 

Jaejoong se réveilla en sursaut dans un cri strident. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient abondamment sur son visage, se perdant dans son cou. La respiration à la fois tremblante et saccadée, il mit de longues minutes à se rendre compte de l’endroit où il était. Il battit des paupières, reconnaissant la chambre de Yunho. Il laissa échapper une plainte, accompagnée de quelques larmes, avant de se regarder vers sa droite. Son cœur s’arrêta une seconde. Yunho était allongé sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Jaejoong avança une main fébrile vers lui, lui tâtant l’épaule, puis il se colla contre lui, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou. Il le sentit soupirer, l’entendit même, alors il émit un léger sanglot, resserrant ses doigts sur le tee-shirt qu’il portait, ce même tee-shirt qu’il avait vu être découpé.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda Yunho dans un murmure.

— Non, répondit Jaejoong en lui embrassant le cou. Non mais ça ira mieux. Lève-toi.

 

Il sortit du lit précipitamment et remit ses vêtements en ordre. Yunho s’était assis, le regardant d’un air interrogateur.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Lève-toi, répéta Jaejoong sèchement. On doit retourner à l’hôpital.

— Pourquoi ça ? insista Yunho.

— Fais ce que je te dis ! ordonna-t-il brusquement.

 

Yunho obéit en silence. Le soleil n’était pas levé mais ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre aux urgences. Jaejoong avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard sévère. Yunho ne comprenait toujours pas mais il n’osa pas demander ce qu’il se passait. Arrivés aux urgences, ils les firent s’installer autour d’un lit en attendant l’arrivée du médecin et Jaejoong demanda de vérifier scrupuleusement l’état de santé de Yunho. Devant une telle insistance, on procéda aux examens médicaux méticuleusement.

— Il n’y a vraiment aucun risque ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

— Non, assura le médecin. Ce jeune homme est en très bonne santé. Comme si rien ne s’était passé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? fit Yunho avec une voix la plus douce possible.

 

Le médecin les laissa tous les deux et Jaejoong se détendit, soulagé, et s’assit à côté de Yunho.

— J’ai fait ce rêve horrible… je me réveillais et tu étais mort, expliqua-t-il en tremblant, prêt à pleurer à nouveau.

 

Yunho le serra contre lui avec tendresse, lui signifiant qu’il était là, bien vivant, et qu’il ne partirait plus. Jaejoong agrippa ses doigts à sa chevelure brune et lui embrassa le cou en reniflant.

— Je t’aime tant, dit-il d’une voix étouffée. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses.

 

Le cœur battant la chamade, Yunho resserra son étreinte.

 

***  ***

*****

 

L’aéroport était bondé, comme à la majeure partie du temps. Yunho se tenait devant la grande porte où passaient les passagers qui atterrissaient. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, il semblait impatient. Jaejoong le rejoignit, lui tendant un grand verre en plastique contenant du café. Lui, sous ses lunettes noires, sirotait un milkshake à la fraise d’un air détendu. Pourtant au fond de lui il était stressé.

— A quelle heure ils arrivent ?

— Dans cinq minutes, répondit Yunho en regardant sa montre.

 

Il avait pris le parti d’accueillir ses parents avec Jaejoong et de le leur présenter.

— N’oublie pas que maman nous a invité à dîner, dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

— Je n’oublie pas. Je vais y emmener Changmin, je veux que vous le connaissiez.

— Tu crois qu’il va m’apprécier ? s’inquiéta Jaejoong.

— Je pense qu’il sera plus chaleureux avec toi que Yoochun envers moi, se moqua Yunho.

— Laisse-lui le temps, il est buté.

— Jaejoong ? fit une voix derrière eux.

 

Ils se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de reconnaître Park Dong Hee qui trimbalait une valise pourpre derrière lui. Yunho le fixa avec un regard noir alors que Jaejoong lui dit bonjour avec un grand sourire.

— Tiens, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, tiens, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Yunho sèchement.

— Tout doux jeune homme, je ne vais pas le toucher, plaisanta monsieur Park.

— Non, fit le jeune homme en question dont les ailes du nez frémirent. Tu l’as déjà bien assez fait.

 

Jaejoong lui écrasa le pied.

— Et bien comme vous le voyez je m’en vais.

— En Allemagne ? conclut Jaejoong.

— Oui, soupira Dong Hee en baissant les yeux. J’ai toujours un peu peur mais on va pouvoir se revoir.

— Je te souhaite d’être heureux, ajouta-t-il sincèrement. Et puis tu n’as pas à avoir peur, après tout, tu gères au lit…

 

Yunho se tourna vivement vers Jaejoong, le regard fulminant. Le jeune homme papillonna des paupières.

— Quoi, c’est trop tôt ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Trop tôt, marmonna Yunho d’une voix rauque.

— Je vois que ça va bien pour vous deux, sourit Dong Hee. Ton père rentre aujourd’hui ?

— Non, je suis là pour reluquer les vieux pervers, répliqua-t-il.

 

Park Dong Hee pointa du doigt vers l’entrée et Yunho se retourna, voyant son père, sa mère, et Changmin sortir du sas. Il leur fit signe avec de grands gestes, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il serra son petit frère dans ses bras chaleureusement et ils échangèrent quelques banalités.

— Tu as l’air d’aller mieux, fit le cadet, tout heureux.

— On ne peut mieux, assura Yunho en lui pinçant les joues. Maman !

 

Il embrassa sa mère, enlaça son père, profondément heureux de les revoir. Shim Jong Min aperçut Dong Hee avec étonnement et salua son ami.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ?

— Le hasard, répondit Park en montrant son billet d’avion. En fait je pars dans une demi-heure. Tu te souviens de Lee Won ?

— Ça remonte à loin !

— Trop loin.

— Tu te jettes à l’eau cette fois ? Il t’a fallu plus de vingt ans pour le retrouver ?

 

Yunho regarda son père, surpris. Il savait que Park Dong Hee préférait les hommes, et il l’acceptait sans aucun problème.

— Pourquoi ton fils est ici ? continua Jung Min en regardant Jaejoong.

— Et bien… murmura Dong Hee mal à l’aise. Je t’ai menti l’autre jour. Ce n’est pas Dong Hae mais Jaejoong. Tu sais comment sont les autres, pointilleux sur l’héritage, hors mon fils n’en a fait qu’à sa tête et a épousé la femme qu’il aimait quelque part pas loin de Busan. Bien sûr, s’il avait su que j’accepterai volontiers qu’il écoute son cœur il ne me laisserait pas sans nouvelles, mais bon, les enfants sont obstinés. J’ai demandé à Jaejoong de me rendre un service.

— Tu as toujours été bizarre, commenta le père de Yunho qui ne le prenait pas plus mal que cela. Mais dis à ton fils que tu es le mieux placé pour le comprendre, vu que toi tu as toujours regretté de ne pas avoir suivi ton cœur, et il te reviendra.

— C’est donc toi Jaejoong, intervint Changmin qui arrivait à comprendre certaines choses.

— C’est mon Petit Ange, ajouta Yunho fièrement.

— Petit Ange ? répéta la mère. Quand tu évoquais ce nom, je pensais à une fille…

— Tu nous as tellement parlé de lui, c’est étonnant qu’on ne l’ait pas reconnu du premier coup d’œil, commenta le père.

— T’es sérieux ? Petit Ange ? marmonna Jaejoong, rougissant, se tournant vers Yunho.

 

**xXx**

 

L’appartement avait été longtemps délaissé mais depuis que Hong Shin Hye était revenue chez elle, la vie avait repris son cours. Elle avait délaissé le bonnet pour un foulard bleu, en attendant d’avoir une coiffure acceptable. Elle chantonnait dans sa cuisine, sous les yeux de Jaejoong et Yunho qui faisaient exprès de se tourner les pouces. Mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir bouger librement, au point que son fils n’y tenait plus, il se leva pour l’aider en soupirant, lui demandant de lever le pied. Elle le regardait avec des yeux juvéniles, prête à rire devant son comportement surprotecteur. La sonnette retentit et Yunho alla ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit face à Yoochun et Junsu qui tenaient un panier de fruits et un bouquet de fleurs. Alors que Junsu répondit à son sourire, Yoochun le regardait froidement. Le plus joyeux des deux traversa le salon pour rejoindre les autres à la cuisine à grand bruit, saluant chaleureusement Jaejoong, mais surtout Shin Hye. Le deuxième n’avait pas bougé, toisant Yunho sans rien dire. Puis il laissa échapper un long soupir et lui tendit la main.

— J’imagine qu’il est temps que l’on fasse la paix.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Yunho en lui serrant la main.

 

Soudainement, Yoochun le rapprocha vers lui et lui murmura à l’oreille d’une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

— Fais-lui du mal, et je te jure que tu subiras bien pire que le coup de l’autre jour.

— Euh… d’accord… fit le jeune homme surpris.

— Tu parles, intervint Junsu. La dernière fois tu as pu le toucher par surprise, mais il est plus grand que toi et plus fort, tu ne fais pas le poids.

— Regardez-le l’autre mesquin ! s’exclama Yoochun. Sale traitre !

 

On sonna de nouveau à la porte et Yunho ouvrit, faisant entrer son frère. Changmin regarda tout le monde, intimidé.

— Bienvenue dans notre petite bande de joyeux lutins ! s’exclama Shin Hye, portant un plat qui sortait du four.

 

Jaejoong se précipita sur elle pour lui prendre le plat chaud des mains avant de le poser sur la table. Yoochun se dérida en s’entendant être appelé « joyeux lutin ».

— Je ne suis pas handicapée, que diable ! s’exclama-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

 

Ils firent brièvement les présentations avant de s’installer autour de la table. Changmin tendit un bouquet de fleurs à Miss Hong, les joues empourprées.

— Ton frère est adorable, sourit-elle en acceptant le cadeau.

 

Avant de commencer le dîner, ils décidèrent de porter un toast au rétablissement de la maîtresse de maison, mais elle les interrompit soudainement, partant chercher quelque chose dans le salon. Elle revint avec une lettre, et avait les yeux mouillés.

— Je n’ai pas voulu te le dire, dit-elle à Jaejoong, mais j’ai fait une demande d’adoption. Mon dossier a été accepté, et si tu le souhaites, tu peux être, aux yeux de tous, mon fils.

 

Le jeune homme sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

— Merci maman, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, murmura-t-il.

 

Ils rajoutèrent alors cette annonce dans le toast qu’ils devaient porter, et Jaejoong comprit qu’il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, serrant d’un côté la main de Shin Hye et de l’autre celle de Yunho.


End file.
